Blooming Love
by meow-chan
Summary: Put Kagome and Inuyasha into a modern american high school. now make kagome a freshman who doesn't stand out much and Inuyasha a hot junior with a secret. ya got love? I think so. only rated for language, not sex. [note: plot get's rather dramatic]
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: that which thou desirest most, thine cannot have. In other words, no tengo IY. Darn that Takahashi-sama.

Hello! This is my first IY fic!! It's not according to the story, so don't think the characters are messed up, cuz it's supposed to be that way!! ß(lame excuse)

Waaaaaaaaaaah!! TT actually, I was serious. The setting of my story is in modern America in a modern American high school. Kagome is a freshman who doesn't really want to stand out too much and Inu Yasha is a hot junior. In other words, Kagome one lucky monkey. (Darn her!!) but anyways, on with the story......

Kagome waited the bus stop, book in hand. It was the reading she had to do last night, choosing to complete the last few pages on the bus. The book was Jane Eyre, an old English romantic novel. It wasn't very appealing to her so much as it was to the rest of her classmates but she had to admit, the content and plot far surpassed those books that she had been assigned earlier in the year. Her elbows were propped upon her knees and her book held by both hands. She sighed and let the book fall back limply from her face. She watched the distant foggy road for any sign of a large, yellow bus, tiring of Jane Eyre's constant analysis of 'how the trees and flowers were on that dewy morning'.

The icy wind blew the chilly air onto her face, burning her cheeks. Her only response was to squint her eyes, annoyed. It was a cold winter day, only a month left until Christmas vacation. Kagome smiled inwardly; she was looking forward to a break from her studies. It hadn't been an easy school year for her; she had decided to sign up for as many honors classes as she could, assuming it wouldn't be challenging (and the credits earned very beneficial). True, the classes weren't extremely difficult, but she was forced to juggle her classes around at times. Especially since the semester was quickly coming to an end. The constant cramming from both teachers and students gave the whole school a sense of anxiety.

A soft roar of an automobile engine was heard from the distance and followed by the lifting of backpacks around her. She quickly slung her book bag over her shoulder and migrated stupidly toward the moving bus with the rest of the students. It seemed as if no one wanted to wait even 2 seconds for the bus to reach the stop. According to Kagome's thinking, it was rather pointless, but walked just as briskly as everyone else in fear of having to stand for the entire ride to school.

She pulled herself onto the bus and searched the seats. She hated trying to find a seat when she was on the last bus stop. No one was kind enough to move their fat butts for anyone and once you move forward down the bus aisle, you can't just move back, lest you want to piss off the person behind you. Kagome picked a girl sitting in a two-seater with her backpack as her company.

"Can I sit here?" Kagome asked politely. The girl's head jerked up and replied, "sure", heaving her bag onto her lap and scooting closer to the window. Kagome swung my bag down, heavier then she meant to, and struggled to pull it onto my thighs. She waited comfortably until the sound of the bus door closing and the revving of the engines were heard.

They reached school coon enough with only one or two turns; Kagome was on the last stop after all, it would make sense she wouldn't have to wait that long to get o school. She hopped off the bus, walking with the huge load of notebooks on her back. _Ugh, _she thought, _I have GOT to lighten this thing up when I get back home after school_. She walked moderately, making her way to the school library. It was nice library filled with books and about just as many computers. For someone new to the school, they would've thought it quite noisy and chaotic in the library that morning, but it was really nothing new. Many students choose to do their homework in the morning, due to lack of time or just laziness.

Kagome found a seat at an empty table and took out her Jane Eyre book and, with a sigh, began reading it. She had just found the page where she left off when—THOK!! A good-sized tennis ball smacked her forehead. She reached up a hand to hold her head, but as she did so, the ball bounced heavily on her book, knocking it clear off the table. Kagome didn't bother to bend down to pick up her book; she glanced at the direction where the ball came from.

An eruption of laughter reached her ears when she took in the sight of a group of four or five tall guys, laughing her arses off. Each wore the average prep clothing, along with yellow bleached and/or spiked hair. They were good-looking and the first impression shouted "Popular! Jocks! Seniors!" to my face very clearly. But to Kagome at the time, they looked too similar to a bunch of arseholes.

They walked over to her and one grabbed the ball from the ground. "Hey, sorry there," said a tall blond one, trying to stifle his idiotic laughter. A heavy-browed, bleached haired guy found my Jane Eyre book. Kagome stiffened. _This is not good..._

"Hey, you're reading Jane Eyre! Hey Jeff, 'member this book?"

"Heck yeah, it was the worst," replied the blond guy who apologized to me earlier.

"Dude," piped up a fourth one with a navy blue hat, "that means she's a freshman." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. _This was definitely not good!_

"You're a little freshman, huh?" 'Jeff' asked, leaning toward her. Kagome leaned away slightly, having no intention of the distance between her and these pissants to lessen.

The guy immediately turned after he was smacked heartily on the back of the head. "Ow, dangit, that friggin HURT, Jake!!" he yelled.

"'Course this little asian's a freshman, Jeff! Jus' toldja, dumbarse!"

Kagome prepared to leave as quickly as she could, even if it meant leaving her Jane Eyre novel behind. The idea of a couple of senior jocks knowing she was a freshman was not an appealing idea.

"Hey, where d'ya think you're goin'?" The guy who picked up Kagome's Jane Eyre novel stood in front of her, holding her book teasingly. "Don'cha think you're forgetting sumpin'?"

The rest of the 18 year-old athletes soon crowded around her, blocking all passage of escape. Kagome glanced around her then stared at the brown-eyed guy standing in front of her with contempt. The girl heard the soft hushes and mutterings from outside her human barrier.

"What's going on—?"

"Jake is picking on who—?"

"Some asian girl—don't know her..."

"She's freshman?"

Kagome gritted her teeth. She had always been afraid to stick out of the crowd in fear of something like this happening. Though her insides were churning with nervousness, she stood her ground and kept her face neutral.

"Heeeeey, yo Jake...you wanna have some fun with her or sumpin'?" asked Jeff. It appeared that he had just joined his pack of cronies and in doing so, nudged the brown haired guy with the girl's book. Jake smiled not taking his eyes of Kagome.

"Sure, why not? She looks like she needs a little scare," he said. Kagome felt her heart beating against her ribs and the blood pounding in her head. All the people in the library watched with hushed voices. She had always heard rumors of seniors doing as much as beating lower classmen to the brink of death, but she never really considered it seriously. Let's just say her way of thinking changed dramatically at that moment.

As she watched Jake intensely, trying with all her strength to hide the fear inside her, she saw his head now once and suddenly, she was held immobile by two pairs of muscled arms. Kagome gasped and her backpack dropped to the ground. She struggled furiously but stopped abruptly as her captors squeezed so tightly her arms hurt. She cried out as her body became limp, trying to decrease the pain as much as possible.

Her head hung down and through her bangs hanging from her fore head, she could see Jake's feet, slowly making their way closer to her. A finger lifted up her chin to face him. Kagome desperately tried to hide all traces of fear. She knew that beasts like him fed on fear and were only excited by the beads of sweat, the chapping of lips, and the falling of tears.

His face was filled with malicious dominance. He waited expectantly for her to breakdown, for her to give him the joy he so loved from torturing others. She felt so ready to let everything burst and surrender to him the emotions of frustration, pain, and fear. But the little voice in her head convinced her to fight against it. She gave Jake a face with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes.

His smug face morphed into a vicious expression and she fell to her knees crying out and clutching her stomach. He had dealt her a harsh blow to the belly and it sent her collapsing in a heap. Jake grinned, wanting to see more of the pain constricted on Kagome's face. Kagome squinched her eyes as he drew back his leg to deliver a vicious kick to her torso.

A cry of pain erupted in the air, but it wasn't from her mouth. She opened her eyes tentatively and found Jake lying sprawled on the floor and a figure standing over him. The figure was a guy, tall with an attractive muscular body and loose baggy clothes fitted around it. His hair was black and long for a boy (down to his shoulder blades) and tied back in ponytail. His face was aggressive at the moment, his eyebrows thick and narrowed, above his glowing amber eyes. _Wait a minute, AMBER eyes???_

AN: this is NOT the end of the chappie!! squished my chappie or something so I'm splitting it in half to make it look better. Please continue on!!! ;;;;


	2. First Encounter cont

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRrRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

You readers out there better be VERY VERY happy. I had the original edited version written out before and then it got deleted so I had to write it over again. AARRRRGGGHHH!!! And I think this one is little worse then the first time I wrote it. Dammit!!!! (pardon the curse. I don't usually cuss, but I feel peachy today)

He stood tall and magnificent in Kagome's eyes (especially since her view was angled from the ground), as he glared at her fallen offender. Jake glared just a strongly back, holding his mouth in one hand. Blood seeped from his fingers. He shuddered with loathing and wiped the blood swiftly with his sleeve.

"You son of a !!!" he yelled and launched himself toward Kagome's savior, arms outstretched and balled tightly into fists. The two fell to the ground in a vicious tackle. Jake's cronies began chanting "fight, fight, fight, fight!". They were soon joined by others, the result: a mob males with their deep gorilla-like rooting.

Kagome sat in horror as they battled it out, punching and kicking at each other with painful force. As she watched, she observed with impressed eyes that her rescuer was a trained fighter, choosing to place his hits accurately and block automatically rather than flail his arms in a fisted fury as Jake did. Jake, seeing his methods weren't working, broke from the tackle. His eyes were wild and bloodshot from adrenaline as he frantically grasped a thick book from a nearby shelf and threw it with a desperate groan toward his opponent. The boy lifted his forearm in time to deflect the projectile but the book made a heavy thunk when it came in contact with his bone and flesh. The crowd erupted in a unanimous, rowdy "Boooooo!" at Jake's dirty fighting, which was only parried by the small woots of cheers from his cronies.

"Alright, alright, break it up!!"

A stern looking woman wearing deep red framed glasses emerged from the wall of by-standers with her hands on her hips, her voice clear and shrill, as she silenced the hall with her apparent authority. She was plump and slightly overweight and choose to dress herself in the a wide pencil skirt and low pumps. Her hair was stretched tightly, collecting at the back of her head in a small bun. She glared disappointedly through her outrageously bright colored rims. The students immediately backed away obediently in fear of receiving punishment. When her eyes fell on the two boys, standing in battle stances, her nose wrinkled.

"Brawling is strictly forbidden on school campus!" she yelled slapping the back of Jake's head. The sound resounded in the library. "You should know that by now Jake, with the umber of referrals you've had!" a wave of soft giggles spread echoed from the crowd.

"What!?!!?" cried Jake disbelievingly. "HE was the one who started it!"

"Who do you think I'll believe, you or him?" She asked, lowering her eyes. Jake's mouth gaped open, at a loss for words.

"Jake, head to the principle's office immediately! I will join you after I clear these students," she said curtly and waved accusingly at her audience. Jake turned to leave, and bumped into The amber-eyed boy's shoulder roughly. With contempt, he hissed, "We'll settle this after school. Behind the basketball courts. Don't be late." The round lady gave Jake a vicious glare and he left without another word. The crowd, disinterested, began to disperse, casting a few glances back at the boy with the swelling forearm or at the girl sitting on the floor next to her spilled backpack. Jane Eyre lay forgotten. The library grew unusually quiet, the hum of students dying away. A girl who had been watching from a good distance away, stayed longer. She twirled a section of her hair around her crimson red finger nail and faded into the crowd, the sound of her heeled shoes following her.

The heavy bespectacled woman gave the injured boy a short glance after the students had mostly filed out, lingering at his arm. "The nurse can see to that," and she left the library to meet Jake in the principle's office. The boy released a breath of relief. She had been kind.

The girl looked up for the first time to gaze at her defender. He had sleek black hair tied simply in the back, the single lock extending down his spine and past his shoulder blades. His skin was smooth, flawless, and ivory. Even the wound, which was beginning to bleed, didn't hinder his attractiveness. His eyes seemed far away from her as she stared up at him from the ground. She squinted to see past his thick, wispy bangs.

He stepped backwards and crouched down, his face a distance of mere inches from hers. The pain in her stomach faded; his eyes were of a glowing amber, and reminded her of a sunset, the fiery color of a burning sky. He sighed and his lips move, while she could almost see the air around him flow according to his words.

"Are you alright?"

Her throat had been as chapped as her lips and her lungs felt as if they had forgotten how to breathe. She choked as she was trying to search for words.

He placed his hand on her to squeeze her shoulder and it felt like a gush of heat spread from the contact and up through her neck into her face. It burned. She had never felt so cornered by emotions in her life; it was as if all she had ever felt, fear, anger, sadness, had pushed her into a cage and began shrinking the prison little by little. All rationality had taken a day off. She was disarmed.

"Can you stand?" he asked instead. Her eyes had quickly fallen from his piercing eyes and their shyness noticed the thickness of his skin and the tendons that stretched along it. It was like proof that whoever made him was an engineer. The mechanics of his arm were sturdy, rough, and effective. She could barely nod her head.

Her shaking hand pushed herself upward, but her shaking legs made her fall back downwards. He caught her in both arms. His fingers were like radiators and they seared her skin. Blood pulsed in her head as her cheeks became flaming patches of heat. She breathed haphazardly.

"I'm sorry" she managed to squeeze from her lungs, the shuddering of her muscles comprehensible from her voice. Her hands gripped the floor. Embarrassment had made her frustrated with herself.

He paused in what seemed like the time needed to give a small smile when he lifted her to her feet and swing her arms around his head. It felt like half of her had just been enveloped by half of him. Her brain overloaded and might have blew a fuse. He guided her slowly toward the nurse's office, but her legs were not apart of her as they moved on their own in tune with the movement of his. She could not feel anything unless it came from his touch. The hand that supported her torso, in the crook of her waist, blood was smeared in a streak across his knuckles.

"I'm sorry" she repeated the words from before, this time over him rather than herself. His walking became awkward as he recovered from being so startled. He laughed a little under his breath. She could feel the vibrations in his chest and she savored them.

"Whatever for?"

"...For everything. From back there." It was all she could reply. It seemed painfully obvious what she was indebt to him for.

"Oh...I think anyone would have done the same thing," he looked away from her. She could only see profile of his amber eyes now, like golden coins. They avoided her, looking upward, downward, or toward the rather interesting brick wall. The golden coins rotated and glimmered.

Silence.

"You, you remind me of someone...actually," he finally breathed out in a puff of air. It seemed like he had been holding his breath. She looked up, but his words didn't reach her when she noticed instead that he smelled like the deep musk of a woody forest. She could only teach her lungs to breathe in and hold the scent in her nostrils. When she couldn't keep it in, she exhaled and allowed his words to sink.

"Who?" she asked quietly, and he looked directly at her since they began walking. The two golden spheres for eyes stared unblinkingly. They seemed to cloud over, and a mist crept over his gaze. The door opened and a girl who was just leaving the nurses office and bumped accidentally in the boy's side. She uttered a loud but polite apology and caught the door for them, as they hobbled slowly inside. The nurse turned in interest and first noticed the disabled girl clutching her stomach and her eyes widened slightly. She gave a pen to Kagome and tapped the sign in sheet.

"Fill that out and I'll get you bed right away." She left to retrieve blankets and a pillow.

Kagome untwined her arms from warm comfort and wrote down her information, abbreviating everything possible. The boy looked down from her shoulder without her notice.

"Kagome?" Her insides jumped and her feet felt jittery as the pen rolled from her fingers. It felt strange to hear the syllables of her name from his voice. Strange but somehow delightful.

"I'm Inu...uh, Inuyasha," he muttered, "Inu for short."

Kagome parted her lips to say something, but the nurse pulled her from him, which felt like being doused with unpleasantly cold water. "Finished? Good, come here please."

Inuyasha sit down roughly in a chair and felt it sink under his firm weight. His hand rubbed his mouth and the side of his cheeks in contemplation as he sighed. The blood that has been smeared over his hand reminded him of someone with blood-red painted fingernails.

(Muahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!)

AN: I rewrote the entire half of the thing. It is less ugly. I feel awesome. I'm also tired. dies

Inu Yasha: looks at story I'm so cool:-D

Kagome: looks at story also what the FREAK?!?!?!! He's not cute, not nice, and definitely not that cool!!!!

Inu Yasha: I'm cooler than you, wench:-(

Kagome: Osuwariiiiiii!!!

Inu Yasha: XD;;;;;;;;; &&$(&#(&#$(&#$(

Kagome: OO my ears...they burn...

Sango & Miroku: What about us? When do we get to be in the story??

Me: maybe later. Not sure, I didn't plan this story out like my other ones. --;;;

All: big fat accusing arrow pointing at me -- Lazy bum

Me: that's harsh!! ;;

Me: well, anways, I know this story isn't that great (especially out of the 3000 IY ficcy's out there... ) but please review!! If ya do, I most likely will love you to death and come up with some brilliant idea for the next chap. Cuz other than that, I am totally clueless as to what to write for the next chappie. ;;;;

Gomen and Arigato!!!

meow-chan


	3. Important note, PLEASE READ!

One little note before you continue.........  
  
I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T______________________________________________________T  
  
I didn't update in so long!!!! Please don't kill meeeeeee!!!!!!!!! *running away from axes, knives, arrows, etc*  
  
Ok ok, the reason I didn't update is because I was thinking of modifying the entire story. In fact, I already modified the first chappie, but I need to load it onto the fanfic system......no.....time.....  
  
So I won't be working on the NEXT chappies for a while, but I WILL be modifying a few chappies. Even if you've read them before, please read them again cuz the story's gonna be totally different. Hope you guys will like the new version!!! ^_^;;;;;  
  
Gomen nasai for the inconveniences,  
  
~meow-chan~  
  
ps- the reason I'm changing the story is because I decided the story wouldn't go very far if Inu Yasha was just some goody goody nice guy, so I'm like "maybe if I change this and change that..." and yeah. So now I'm gonna have this whole thing planned out and refined and stuffers. Inu Yasha's gonna have a more reserved personality, kz? I don't wanna spoil too much, so I won't say any more!!! Please read the new revised story when I get done writing it!! ^^;;;  
  
pss- try not to expect any chappies before spring break cuz I am totally overloaded with homework and teachers are trying to get us to cram as much as we can before spring break. Ugh. But I'm not going anywhere for spring vacation, so you can guarantee I'll spend most of my pathetic life on the computer typing during that time. Well, anways, ja ne!! 


	4. Inu Yasha? Is that you?

AN: btw, just a reminder but don't be surprised if there are a couple places where it suddenly changes to first person narrative. I'm really really used to writing in first person (you'll notice that all the stories I've written, original or fanficcy, were all in first person), so it's kinda difficult for me to make a sudden change into third person for this fic. Please bear with me!! ^_^()

And also watch out for spelling errors!! ^^;;; I don't proofread my work very well (cuz I'm lazy) and I apologize. I'll try to have my friend proofread my stuff, but she doesn't check her email much (she's usually too busy downloading anime, manga, music files, and music vids). -_-;;;;;

************************************************************************

            Kagome made her way to her seat, fully aware of the many pairs of eyes glued on her. They were piercing her like knives, but she kept her face calm like she had learned to do and set her things down. Whispers sprung among her classmates and she could hear their rapid, gossiping mouths.

"Is that her?"

"From this morning?"

"Got roughed up by Jake. Heard he's in In-school suspension now."

"Ha! I swear, that Jake Scottman probably knows the principle more than his own parents by now."

Mr. Yavoski tried in vain to quiet down the classroom, yelling over the roar of rumor and at the same time, giving the calm-faced Kagome annoyed looks. The boy on Kagome's right leaned over in his seat and whispered to her, "How was your morning?" and earned a couple snickers from his friends. She ignored him and instead, looked at Yasha-kun, who was whispering something to Mr. Yavoski's ear, clearing away the confused and annoyed expression from the teacher's face. Mr. Yavoski bid Yasha-kun a kind farewell and gave Kagome an apologetic smile. The puzzled girl noticed that Inu Yasha seemed rather nervous and eager to leave her classroom but dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her mind, giving her whole attention to yesterday's English homework instead.

            The period passed by quickly and as Kagome slipped her things into her bag, she expected the smiling face of Inu Yasha to be waiting for her at the door. But to her surprise, she didn't see any such face as he passed through the hallway. As she swam through the sea of students, making her way out of the English department, she gave herself an assumption that he was probably late if not busy. She walked in solitude to her PE class, assured that it was the only explanation. High school was a very busy time in an adolescent's life and she wouldn't blame him if he had other plans.

************************************************************************

            Alas, it was already lunch period and she hadn't seen a single sign of the tall, amber-eyed boy. Throughout the day, she had constantly pushed the nagging desire for Yasha-kun's support, scolding herself for being selfish and unthoughtful. But now, concern was growing in her heart, but yet, she had no idea what to do. She knew nothing about Yasha-kun; his personality, his friends, or his classes. She sighed in dying hope as she brought out her lunch: a turkey sandwich. She ate pleasantly for a while, until she caught her name in a discussion behind her. She turned to find a giggling girl with her friends, smiling mockingly at Kagome. "HIIiiiiIII!" they shouted, and waved enthusiastically, grinning in cruel humor. Kagome's insides tightened. No longer feeling hungry, she threw away her unfinished lunch and left the cafeteria, their idiotic laughter fading behind her.

            Kagome massaged her temples as she walked briskly toward the library. _Ugh, I can't take any more of this!_, she thought despairingly. The frustrated girl pulled open the library door, welcoming the mellow change from the chaos of the cafeteria. She found an empty table easily and dropped herself in a chair. She just sat there for while, and closed her eyes, trying to erase troubled thoughts from her mind. She finally turned herself to face the table and leaned sideways to get out her Jane Eyre book then hesitated. She didn't really feel like reading Jane Eyre at the moment. She needed something that could fully catch her interest and keep her mind distracted from the wanton jumble of thoughts. She stood up and busied herself with finding a decent book to read.

            She ambled toward the fiction section of was the library. She enjoyed fiction like many other young adults, with its lively creativity and wide imagination. Kagome always daydreamed of farfetched fantasies, where no matter what, everyone would be happy in the end. But more preferred by her childish liking, Kagome especially indulged in wild stories of strong warrior heroines, or gentle feminine characters that later acquire strength of the pure heart and soul.

She crouched on the bottom shelf, scanning the myriad of books carefully. Kagome curiously pulled out a book with an intriguing cover and skimmed through its pages. She frowned and placed the book back on the shelf. Too bland. One again, Kagome grabbed another book. Ah, too boring. She examined several other books, each dampening her interest more and more. Kagome sighed. The library never had the books that really grabbed her attention and keep pulling her in. She relished the way every chapter left her hanging on a line, hungry soaking in the words page by page. She pouted, longing for what the library currently lacked.

Walking disappointedly back to her seat at the table, she set her arms crossed in front of her and cushioned her chin upon her forearms. Her eyes were now facing toward the floor-to-ceiling windows, taking in the scene outside. The window was placed above the athletic area; which included the baseball fields, track, racquetball courts, tennis courts, and basketball courts. About four people exited through the green barriers of the tennis courts wearing towels over their shoulders happily socializing after a long hour of practice. As they made their way, Kagome watched with mellow eyes. She then led her sight casually up to the basketball courts residing next to the tennis courts. Kagome's head perked up, her pupils dilating.

Inu Yasha!!!

He was there, only a few meters away from Jake Scottman and couple of Jake's faithful cronies, facing each other on the vacant court. "What's going on??" she gasped. 

Without hesitating, she grabbed her backpack and rushed out the library doors, ignoring the stares from staff and students. Flying down the stairs, she ran to the athletic building. Pulling open a the entrance door, Kagome walked quickly past the students and their physical education classes to the exit leading towards the track. From there, she scanned the area to find Yasha-kun and Jake behind the bleachers of the track field. She stopped, the blood pulsing in the sides of her head, her heart beating rapidly.

She ducked behind a wall and watched closely to the two boys' conversation.

"...What do you want?" came Inu Yasha's voice.

"What do I want? I want you to get down on your knees and beg after I give you the beating of your life," snickered Jake.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, y'know," replied Inu Yasha, confidence radiating from his tone. The movement of feet setting into position reached Kagome's ears as a furious growl erupted from Jake's throat.

"You'll regret you ever messed with me," he hissed, every syllable of his tone deadly.

Kagome heart was in her throat as she heard several sickening thumps and ripping of clothing. She snapped her head around the corner of the wall and gasped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I...can't...write anymore.... *collapses*

I know I know, it's a cliffhanger. So sue me!

*time passes*

me: *looking out thru jail bars* I didn't really mean what I said!! Lemme ooooooooouuuuuttttt!!!! T___T

people: well.......ok.......u_u

me: yes!!!!

Police: but you didn't write your disclaimer!!! *shuts me back into jail*

Me: noooooooooooo!!!!! Ok ok, I'll write it right now!!

Disclaimer: I D0N'7 0\/\/N20R 1Nl_lY45l-l4. (sp33k the 7eet!!!!! XD)

(Translation: I don't own Inuyasha.)

(What it says in leet: I don't ownzor Inuyasha)

Don't know what leet is?? It's a language for wanna be hackers!!! But I just use it cuz I'm stupid. It's the only reason cuz I'm not smart enough to be a hacker...-_-;;;;;

If you look closely at the random jumble of numbers, symbols, and letters in the disclaimer, you'll see that it DOES say "I don't ownzor Inuyasha". The "Inuyasha" part may be hard to see (in fact, the whole thing is hard to see), so here's a little key for you:

4=A

5=S

l_l=U

l-l=H

7=T

\/\/=W

2=Z

1=I

I think that's about it.

Well, uh, I just got totally off topic........^^;;;;;;

Please tune in for the next chapter!!!

PREVIEW!!!!

            Kagome's a quiet young teen, preferring the quiet over the chaotic. But when she meets a boy named Inu Yasha, she feels herself open up to the world more. He just has that kind of magic, y'know? But good things come with bad things; is Inu Yasha really what Kagome thinks he is?

Ja ne!!

~meow-chan~


	5. Sharp and deadly weapons: Spoken Words

            Jake was on the ground, his face pressed onto the concrete. Inu Yasha's knee was pressed harshly between Jake's shoulder blades. Both of Jake's hands were held painfully behind his back. Sputtering and coughing, Jake was absolutely helpless.

            Kagome gasped. 'Jake was down in less than a minute! Is it even possible for someone to do that?' Her mind reeled. "Inu Yasha, what's going on?" she whispered inaudibly.

            The two boys that had come along with Jake were now rolling up their sleeves menacingly.

            "You go fer his right, I'll go fer his left!" One shouted to the other as they both charged blindly at the unflinching Inu Yasha.

            Two loud thumps of flesh coming in contact with flesh sounded. Kagome watched in horror as both boys fell to the ground, one clutching his stomach, the other his face. Kagome's heartbeat quickened. Inu Yasha had just taken out two jocks with one hand, the other was still pulling Jake's hands behind him. 'He...he...is he human?' Kagome shuddered.

            She started to stand up to leave, but something amazing caught her eye. How could she have missed it before? It was shimmering in the midday sun like silk. Blowing in wind and surrounding Yasha-kun's face.

            His hair was silver.

            How? His hair was black this morning! Maybe this was a different person. But somehow, even from this distance, Kagome's instinct told her it was him. It had to be him. Everything seemed the same, but everything also seemed different. Kagome's head dizzied from confusion. How could this person be him? But how could it NOT be him?

            With both of his minions down, Jake's forehead began to grow shiny with sweat. Inu Yasha pulled on Jake's arms forcefully, earning a strangled cry from Jake's mouth.

            "Do you like it?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice cold and empty. "It's what you've done to so many others, isn't it?" Inu Yasha dug his knee harder into Jake's back. The senior choked and coughed, his lungs unable to breathe in enough air to satisfy his body. Inu Yasha's eye's glared cruelly down at his utterly helpless opponent. No, Jake was no longer an opponent. More like a victim.

            Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. This can't be him, it can't!! The real Inu Yasha was a wonderful and kind person, the person who saved her!! Even so, why was she crying?

            Trying to wipe away the salty drops she grinded the gravel under her feet. Alarms rang loudly inside her head. She had been found.

            Inu Yasha snapped his head to face the young girl with her cheeks streaked with red. His muscles loosened and Jake's torso fell limply onto the concrete. The silver haired boy stared at Kagome for a long silent moment, his face showing tidbits of mixed emotions. But he swallowed them up and got to his feet, leaving the senior high-schooler unconscious on the ground.

            Kagome's heart raced faster and faster and each time it pulsed, it bled too. The realization that this horribly heartless person was her savior was overloading her emotions. But out of the many feelings she felt flowing through her, the one she felt most was sorrow. Why?

            Unable to stop the tears from coming back, she let them fall down her cheeks as her eyes were locked with Inu Yasha's. He approached her slowly, each step quiet and steady, his silver strands billowing across his face. His unblinking amber eyes penetrated her being, paralyzing Kagome's whole body. She wanted so much to run. To him or from him, she couldn't decide.

            He halted a few feet in front of her, the gravel scratching the concrete ground as he did. Her voice bubbled up through her throat and before she could stop herself, she uttered softly, almost pleadingly, "Inu Yasha..." His face remained frozen in his bone chilling emotionless expression. Suddenly, he curled his lip.

"Don't ever come near me again, bitch."

            Kagome's heart stopped. The sword of his words ran her through as she still stood staring at him with glazed eyes. She couldn't feel anything as numbness took hold of every limb. It was like time had ceased.

            Yasha-kun walked past Kagome, not turning back. Kagome almost expected him to laugh and tell her it was just a joke and that she should have seen the look on her face. But instead, she received the sound of the door slamming shut.

            The tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls, Kagome fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, racking with sobs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ow, that musta hurt.

Kagome: I am SO not like that. If he even DARED to say that to me, I woulda-

Me: Not in front of the kids!! O_O

Kagome: oh fine...... ¬_¬;;;;;;

Inuyasha: *walks in carrying a lolly pop* hey, sup! *stops* ...you were talking about me weren't you??

Kagome: no......course not.....

Shippou: *trying to jump on Inuyasha's head* gimme back my lolly!!!!!

Inuyasha: *sticks lolly pop into Shippou's hair*

Everyone: *gasp!!* O_O

Shippou: *reaches up slowly to touch his sticky mass of hair*

Everyone: *quickly plugs their ears. Inuyasha on the other hand, doesn't*

Shippou: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: O________O *falls over dead*

Me: ::sighs:: *takes corks from ears* tsk tsk tsk, you deserved that Inu-chan.

Inuyasha: the pain........it burns.........x________X

Uh, onto the special thanks.........-_-()

Shahrezad1: Y4Y 4|\|07|-|3R 1337 P3RS0|\|!!!!!!! ^_________^ (|\|=N, 7=T, 4=A, 3=E, |-|=H) you proly didn't need that key. Unfortunately, I'm rather new at 1337 but I saw it on megatokyo.com (luv the site) and it just seemed so kewl!!! For all you people out there, you GOTTA go to megatokyo.com. It is the BEST!!!! Largo's mah favorite character!!! ^________^

MysticalDreamer: ::Tries desperately to dodge random objects:: *gets hit anyways* Xp lets hope you're happy now! I got the chappie out!! ^_^;;;

?: I like your username.......^^;;;;

DemonChic: thx for the encouragement!!! You don't know how much I need it these days......-_-;;;;

InuYashasgrlyfriend: About the hair thing, I just thought it would be very weird to find a guy with waist length hair in a modern American high school. I mean, most girls can't even grow it that long! o_O Regarding the OOC-ness, please please please read the AN's. It stated carefully in one of them that it's SUPPOSED to be OOC. 

Animegurl55: I'm sorry but your wish cannot be granted.......due to the fact that I'm a lazy bastich.....like everyone else in the world!!! ^v^

Lindy*girl: thankies!! I hope it's cool......::shifty eyes:: I mean, I try to make it cool y'know but things don't always work out.....-_-;;;;

MysticalWoodElf: ELVES!!!!!!!!!! Elves are cool. Luv the name. ^_^ About me being evil, how did you know? ^_~ Ya must be psychic.

Ice Dagger: depending on which someone.....*muahahahahahahaaaaa!*

Kitten Kisses: hullo, my fellow feline friend!!! -^v^- (-- it's mah cat face!!! ^-^) spring break rox. But I think I'm messing my biological clock cuz I'm sleeping at like 2 am and waking up at 10 am. o_O not natural......

Caj-trixie: I always wanted to know what Inuyasha would look like in baggy pants and stuff!! ^________^ I blush thinkin' about it!!!! ^____^ ::squeal!!::

Ahsayuni: Well, I read your review and I decided that you're right. A nice Inuyasha isn't fun at all!!! So I changed the story. Thankies for the inspiration!!!! ^_______^

Mousas: well, I read your review too and it helped me decide to change the story. ^_^

Ashley: well, I'm not exactly the author-type person so yeah, I don't expect much from my story ^_^;;;;;. But I write stories on fanfiction to try and get better at writing. If you wanna see GOOD writing, go see my friend Cerise's stories. They are REALLY good. ^_^

Vegito044: INU-CHAN is like the hottest!!! YEEAAAAH!!!!!  ^________________^ luved him so much, I had to write a ficcy about him ^____^. Don't worry, I'll try to add plenty of mushy stuff!!! Not too much tho!! Too much of a good thing makes a bad thing! ^_~

Lil washu-chan: lol!!! Luv the review!!! ^_^

Chi Senshi: lol, spelling is evil!!! mweeheehee!! But yet important. But evil is kinda important in a way, ne? ^^;;;; I'm evil....does that make me important??? Ah, it was worth a try.....u_u;;;;

Sethra: MARS rox!!!! That series is cool. The funny thing is that almost every character has either committed suicide, been murdered, or tried to commit murder. ::sigh:: but it's a kewl manga!!! Or else I wouldn't like it!!! ^________^

Ryoko: thankies!!

Lavender Gaia: Well, the problem is, I need to figure out how to weave Sango and Miroku into this......I shall have to discuss it with my friends.......hmmmmmmm ¬-¬ ::strokes chin::

Baby: Thank you mucho mucho mucho!!!! You are my first reviewer and for that you get a virtual hug!!! *hugs* yay!!!! ^________^

Thas it, peepsies, and please remember to review!!! ^_^

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	6. I need some help! please?

Ok, uh, I have a little question for you readers out there......  
  
What the heck is Hojo's last name?!?!?!?! O_o  
  
I've been trying to find out over the internet and I can't find it!!!! T________________T this is so frustrating!!!! _  
  
ARGH!!! Darn you, Hojo. T__T  
  
I don't mind if you tell me in a review, but if you don't feel like doing that, you can always email me at mnmz_chocolatte@hotmail.com ^_^  
  
~meow-chan~ 


	7. The Pain Felt by the Heart Part 1

Disclaimer: ack, I kinda forgot about these for a while!! *police glare viciously* waaaah!!!! Ok ok, inuyasha was never mine for the last couple chappies and never will be!!! (sadly...-___-;;;;) 

            Ok, I just want a special someone who reviewed hear this: Inuyasha and Kagome WILL get together, the ending WILL be happy, so stop complaining!!!!!!! :-( ::fume fume:: Use some common sense!!!! Do you really think I would make Inu-chan hate Kagome??? They're made for each other fer crissake!!!!! GOD!!!! Leave me alooooooooooooone!!!!!! T___________________________T

            *calms down* ok ok, some other things I wanna say.

            Gomen nasai for not getting this chappie out sooner, I really suck at being a fanfic.net author, so please don't get mad if it seems like I died for about 2 weeks or so.......-_-;;;;;

            On a more happier note:

            ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all for reading my ficcy!!!!! ^__________^ This is like the most reviews I've ever gotten in my life!!!!!!!! TvT *sob* oh the joy!!!!!  I wonder if I can still take the time to do those special thanks to everyone anymore......o_O

            Enjoy the story!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _"Don't ever come near me again, bitch."_

_            "Don't ever..."_

_            "Ever again..."_

            "Bitch."

            Kagome gasped. Her heart; Her heart, it hurt. Why did it hurt so much?

            The young girl walked piteously down the street, following the sidewalk, not caring much where it would lead her. The noonday sun shined mercilessly upon her back causing moisture to form on her neck. Her feet dragged sluggishly over the concrete sidewalk. The sound of the soles of her shoes scraping across stray gravel was heard. A car passed, speeding past the girl, tousling her hair so that they hung over her face. The high-schooler made no movement to brush them away, only looked forward. But her eyes her empty, her mind was lost in its own thoughts.

            _"Don't ever come near me again."_

             'Why?' she asked silently, clutching her chest. It hurts right here, right in my chest. It won't go away, but it hurts so much.

            "Why?" she whispered aloud. Her voice was cracked. Her throat was crusted with the after effects of sobs.

            Her face grew hot and she felt her vision blur from the new tears forming in her eyes. The toe of Kagome's shoe stuck to a crack in the sidewalk beneath her and she fell. She fell hard and lay still, her cheek pressed against the sun-warmed concrete.

            "Why?" She cried again, the tears rolling down her face. Her body shook with the new wave of weeping.

            "Hey."

            Kagome's sobs ceased in an instant. It was a boy's voice she had heard, right? 'Inu Yasha?!" But when she lifted her eagerly, she gasped.

            A shrill scream pierced the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inu Yasha walked silently through the halls, his amber eyes pensive. Beneath his loose silver mass of hair, his teeth were gritted, tensed like the rest of the muscles in his body. What's up with that girl? He had been totally fine, totally normal before.

            Until he met her.

            She pulled out something from underneath her exterior. He had spent so many years to hide it away. So many years. And she managed to bring it to the surface with just smile.

            Pathetic.

            A low growl rumbled deep in his throat. Like the sound of a dog being threatened, he growled. But was he being threatened? Did that girl pose as a threat?

            Yes, yes she did. Every nerve of his body trembled. With fear. He had faced many foes that had brought him near death, but none had triggered fear. Why was she an exception?

            The reason was his weakness was not physical, of course not. He rather prided himself with the belief that he had not physical weakness. But a weakness mentality wise, that was rather different.

            Everything before two years ago, no one must know. No one must get close enough to know. No one.

            'But she can, and that's why I must stay away from her', Inu Yasha thought. 'I must keep her away from me at all costs.' A tug in his chest stopped his train of thoughts. He grunted, placing his hand over his heart.

            'So why do I feel this pain?' 

            A shriek shot through her ears. A girl's shriek. Kagome's shriek. He body stiffened. She must be in trouble. But I must stay away from her!! She could take away the normal life I  tried so hard to achieve!! Everything, everything that I did will turn to nothing!!

            "So uh, why am I running to rescue her?" he asked himself. (sweatdrop)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I think I'm gonna have to split this chappie too...-_-;;;;; sorry for the inconvenience!!! ^^() Go and read the next chappie and hurry!!! Don't forget to review too!!! ^______________^


	8. The Pain Felt by the Heart Part II

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ah! Hey, hey!! Gomen!! I'm sorry!!"

            Kagome's scream ceased as she paused, staring at the boy before her. His hands were held out in front of him defensively, during which he backed away slightly. His eyes were chocolate brown, innocent and childish under long lashes. A mat of not-too-short-not-too-long hair resided on his head, brushing his fine eyebrows. He adorned a decent white shirt along with soft cloth pants. On his shirt bore the school symbol.

            "I'm sorry for scaring you, but you looked like you fainted or something! It looked pretty bad from where I was standing," the boy explained with a small chuckle.

            Kagome wiped a patch of dirt from her crimson cheek. She was burning with embarrassment that someone had actually saw her walking down the sidewalk. 'Well, it's not like you were paying any attention either...' she reminded herself.

            "Are you alright though? Did something happen?" the boy asked, concern written earnestly all over his features.

            "Ah...yeah, I guess," Kagome replied, turning her head away.

            "Here, let me help you up," the boy insisted. 'Why the hell is he being so nice to me anyway?' Kagome thought curiously. 'Maybe he's part of one of those stupid upperclassmen who like to act nice upfront and humiliate you at the last moment.' Kagome cringed. 'I hate people like that...' Kagome found herself squirming away from the brown-eyed boy's grasp.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked. Kagome's eyes remained down cast.

            "Who are you anyway? Why are you here? You go to my school, right? Why aren't you in school right now?" she asked, her voice hostile and suspicious as she snapped her face around.

            "I could ask you the same exact questions!" he laughed. Kagome's cold, suspicious mood was swiftly replaced with embarrassment. Not wanting to lose any more of her dignity, she ended his laughter with "My name is Kagome Higurashi. My business is my own."

            "You're quite secretive!" he smiled, "But it's ok, I won't pry."

            Kagome, growing quite frustrated whenever the boy laughed at her, demanded, "And your name?"

            "Hojo. Just call me Hojo," the boy answered with a wry smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I actually added Hojo in this story!!! The reason??? Inu yasha doesn't have any love rival EXCEPT for Hojo in the anime. (sad sad...) I was thinking of using Miroku, but Miroku belongs to Sango and Sango only!!! ^_______^

****Update!!!! Ok, me, being the stupid person I usually am, was SO stupid that I forgot about Kouga. Nooooooooooooo!!!!! How could I forget KOUGA?!?!?!? ::hits self on head:: Xp;;;;;;; It's a little too late to change it and plus, Hojo fits the part better. I've decided I'll add Kouga in later if I can. Until then, I'm sorry to all those Kouga fans!!! The stupid thing is, I'm a Kouga fan myself and I even FORGOT about him!!!! T___________________T please, shoot me!!!!! T_____T

Miroku: why can't I have Kagome AND Sango? ;__;

*Sango and Inuyasha glare viciously, raising their weapons*

Miroku: *puts on fake beard* See, uh, I'm not Miroku, I'm this guy called uh, Mr. Nobody!!

Everyone: =_____=;;;;;

Miroku: So uh, I'll be going now! Tell Miroku that I said hi!! *starts scooting away* *gets the **** beaten out of him by both Inuyasha dn Sango* X___X;;;;

Kagome: *walks in* *looks at Miroku* did I miss something?

Sango: *stuffing Miroku into a closet* oh, nothing really important. ^___^ ::smile smile::

Kagome: ¬_¬ erm.....

Inuyasha: ok, to wrap up this crap, we're going to go to the special thanks section now! ^_^

Me: this isn't crap!!! It's good crap for your information!!! :-(

Special Thanks to:

Wait!!!

Something just cam in this last hour!!

Attention, everyone!!! An incredible discovery has been made today!! Hojo...has no LAST NAME!!!! Well, uh, it's either he has no last name or he has no first name... ah, w/e.

We now return you the special thanks section that *cough* everyone reads. Really. They do.

HanyouGohan: Heeheehee, BAKA HOJO!!!!! ^_________________^

MysticalDreamer: Thank you so much for your hilarious reviews!!! Hehe, the randomness is a nice relief from everyday life!!! Peaches and grapes!!! ß trying to be random (not working -_-;;;; ah well)

Kitten Kisses: it's a conspiracy. I swear. O_O

Nightangel: another l337!!!! Wahoo!!!! This is so cool!!! I'm meetin' new peeps everyday!!! ^v^ *puts on kindergarten happy face on* *goes to color a picture with crayons* (J/K!!!)

Ice Dagger: Lol!!! Hojo's doesn't deserve a last name, muahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Shahrezad1: Mega Tokyo's great!!! Love that site!!! Largo is so friggin funny!!! ^______^ I like ping too!!!! *carrying a huge telephone pole* "why are you running away? Largo-sama!!!!!" XD wahahahahhahahahhahaaaaa!!!

Hobo who?: hobo!!!!! Heeheehee!!!! Luv it!! Looks like you need a cough drop, buddy...^.^ lol!

Eddie: and he does!!! ^____^

Aejavu: Kikyo is an ~itch who wants to drag everyone to h*ll!!!!!!!! She must die!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! The sad thing is that no one disagrees with me!!!!! ^___________________________^

Mizuiro Ookami: cool name. And yeah, you're prolly right. Hmmmm......what shall I do???? ;__;

Laura: hey, I'm glad someone likes my story enough to request an email update! ^____^ I'm overwhelmed...O_O but gomen, I probably won't be able to do email updates. -_-;;;;;;;; I'm so lazy, forgive meow-chan!!!! *barely dodges horde of sharp objects* WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!!!!! O________O Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomeeeeennnnn~!!!!!!!!

Oh yeah, sorry to the other people that requested email updates too!!! T___T I'll think about it, but for now, I won't. Too lazy.......u_u;;;;;

Taina: Ack, I did???? Ergh, I'll go find it... they slip right past my eyes when I read over it sometimes, y'know?? ::sigh:: -_-;;;;

REGGIE: YOU HAVE ALL THE MANGA?!?!?!!!? *faints* oh the jealousy!!!!! T___________T

Vixie: dude, that really is scawee......O__O

Meh: Well than I guess you hate me. Cuz I suck at updating.....u_u;;;

Megu-chan: heh, sorry for the sudden-ness for Inu-chans mean-ness. You'll know why soon!!! (well, when I come up with something...)

Ame Tenshi: oh yeah, it did!!! *muahahahaaaa* (Kagome: leave me alone, dammit!!!)

Well, er, I kinda did today's special thanks section quite randomly, so I might have missed some people. Gomen nasai if I did!!! So to those of you I missed, thanks for your support (or non support *grumble grumble* ¬_¬)!!!!!

Luv ya all!!!! ♥

Ja ne!!

~meow-chan~


	9. Hojo

AN: sorry if this chapter is kinda bland, I promise to do better on the next one, kz??? ^^;;;

Enjoy the story and R&R!!! ^_______^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Inu Yasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's a darkness in every heart, isn't there?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"...Is there darkness in my heart?"_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"I don't know...I guess I'm just being weird. _

_....Inu Yasha, will you stay by me forever? Even if something really bad happens?"_

_"'Course I will."_

_"Arigato, Inu-kun."_

            A small, worn out pocket-sized photograph lay in the grasp of her smooth fingers. She examined the picture with unreadable and emotionless eyes. It was of a young boy and girl, assumingly a couple, each with one arm around the other. They both smiled in absolute happiness, the boy's arm hooked tightly around the girl's waist, grinning playfully. The blush on the girl's face was not noticeable through the wrinkles in the picture.

            The girl herself was pretty, with long cascading strands of beautiful black hair streaming down her shoulders. Most of it was tied back in a low tail, leaving her bangs and two long locks of hair hanging loosely from both sides of her pale, ivory face. Her skin was flawlessly white, contrasting elegantly with her long lashes and thin dark brows. She was an elegant girl, much more mature than most girls her age, though in this photograph, she was giggling playfully and even letting herself blush like a child would.

            The girl looking at the picture continued staring at the photograph. She rubbed her thumb on the pictured girl's face. Her hand then reached up to touch her own face, slowly brushing her fingers through the two raven locks of hair that hung down from the side of her head. She then stroked the image of the boy depicted in the photo.

            His hair was long for a boy's, already below his ears, with most of the strands tied back in a small ponytail. His hair hung messily over his forehead, completely masking the upper half of his face in the jungle of ink black hair, brushing his thick dark eyebrows. Under his eyebrows were glittering amber eyes.

            The hand holding the picture tensed. It shook violently before clutching the photo tightly, balling it in its fist, not caring whether it was further damaged or not. The muscles in the girl's hand tightened to its utmost potential, shaking and shuddering. Suddenly, the muscled loosened and the crumpled photo, lying balled in her palm, slowly tried to return to its original form.

            The girl's teeth ceased to grit together and relaxed along with her painted lips. Her breathing was heated from the strain. Slowly, her pulse returned to normal as she took one last heaved sigh.

She unfolded the horribly damaged photo carefully and gazed at it again. A fold had perfectly split the picture of the boy's face in half. The corners of her mouth twitched and curved upward. A small chuckle came from her young lips. It grew rapidly into drunken laughs as she clutched the photo of the wrinkled up, smiling amber-eyed boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: this next part that I wrote was REALLY long so I think I'm gonna have to split it more than two times now, so just keep readin'!!! ^_^


	10. Hojo part II

And the second part...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Here, why don't you borrow this from me?"

            Kagome sat at a bench accompanied by a chocolate haired boy. The boy handed her a handkerchief, which she took as gracefully as she could and wiped the grime that had stuck to her face when she fell. The wet tears that had moistened her face previously helped the dirt cake onto her skin more effectively, to her annoyance. She kept her eyes low on the ground as she rubbed the soot off her red, blotched face.

            Embarrassment from her last encounter with this new character had erased almost all of her previous depressed thoughts. She wondered what the brown haired boy must have thought, seeing a girl, crying pathetically, walking and tripping along the road. Her cheeks burned with humiliation. Out of all things, she hated to be humiliated.

            "Hey, Kagome, are you sure you're okay?"

            Kagome turned and smiled, graciously handing the now dirty cloth back to its owner. She replied as cheerfully as she could, "Oh, I'm fine, Hojo-kun. Thank you for the handkerchief."

            Hojo, surprised by this sudden display of happiness, paused before taking the handkerchief. Relief then flooded to his face, showing that he was now confident that his kindness had gotten through to her. He smiled back broadly, stuffing the cloth back into his pocket, not noticing the grime it was covered in. Suddenly, his face fell, as if remembering something unpleasant. Kagome stared blankly in surprise.

            "Once again, Kagome-san, are you sure you're fine? I know why you are not in school right now, Kagome..."

            Kagome froze.

            "Don't get too close to that Inu Yasha. He has nothing but a bad reputation you know, in fact, he—"

            "How do you know about what happened with Inu-kun?" Kagome demanded shakily. "No one was there, no one!" Shock riddled Kagome's features.

            Hojo paused, looking at Kagome inquisitively. He then continued talking as if she had never interrupted him. "Kagome, he is not someone to be trusted. That boy does not have a clean past. His reputation is that of a man no one should cross swords with. There have even been rumors saying that his hands have been stained with blood once." He looked back at Kagome, his eyes desperate. Kagome was frozen in surprise by his sudden wave of strange behavior and emotions. _'What's going on?'_

            "Kagome," Hojo said, placing his hand on Kagome's. The girl sucked in her breath at the invasion of her privacy. Hojo ignored it.

            "Kagome, you may not have known me until today, but I know you very well," Hojo continued, proceeding holding Kagome's hand with both of his. "I know of everything that happens to you. I know what activities you do everyday. But this...Kagome you mustn't get involved with Inu Yasha. I don't want you to get hurt, I—"

            Kagome pulled her hand free of Hojo's grasp and stood up, backing away. What was with this guy? She felt shivers down her spine when she recalled his words, "I know everything that happens to you". He must be some kind of psycho! Kagome stepped back further until she was a good three meters away from him.

            Hojo's face fell and revealed for a second what might have been annoyance. "Kagome, why won't you listen?" he said, standing up and taking a step toward Kagome. Kagome stepped backward at the same time. Her heart sped up.

            She felt as if she was dealing with a rabid dog. He was unpredictable and his intentions were unclear. She analyzed how this situation was much different than a situation with Jake Scotman. Unlike Hojo, his purposes were lucid and his movements assumable. Kagome could handle that. But this was different. This time she felt the fear turning her body cold and accumulating a icy sweat all over her.

            For each step Hojo took, Kagome took one also. The three meters between them remained three meters, until Kagome had met a barrier behind her. Her head hit the wall hard. She glanced about her with panic. There was no where else she could go.

            A slight smile grew on Hojo's face. "You can't run. You have no choice to listen to me now."

            Kagome grimaced and flattened herself as much as possible against the hard wall. With each advancing step Hojo took toward her, her heart pounded ten times faster. 'What's going to happen to me?' she asked herself as she turned her face to the side and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever was soon to come.

            He placed his right hand next to Kagome's ear. Kagome flinched, her body tensing.

            "Kagome, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you," he sighed, trying to sound regretful, but letting his annoyance leak through instead. He lowered his face so that it was level with Kagome's. Kagome pursed her lips. Hojo's nose grazed her cheek. She felt his breath on her neck and shivered, letting a tear fall down her face.

            He moved his head so that his lips barely touched her ear and whispered, "Do you remember?" Kagome stiffened, turning her head to face him. He grinned and repeated, "Do you remember dear Hojo?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keep goin'!! ^^;;;;;


	11. Kouga

And the third part...

UPDATE: I changed it so that It'll be less confusing. Sorry if you guys got really really confused!!! ^_^()

ANOTHER UPDATE: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The fanfic.net thing messed everything up and replaced the wrong chappie!!! AAAH AHHH AHHHH!!!!! Ok ok, hopefully it's fixed now……o_O

Sorry Koto-chawan!!!!!!!!! T___________T

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something seemed to stretch and snap inside of her. Like the sickening way you feel the ripping of a muscle. Under the strain, Kagome's mind snapped and released a series of images, like an unfocused dream. Crimson spilled across her eyes. Blood. It could be nothing except for blood. And her hands were soaked in it. Her hands were small, a young child's hands. And a body lay before her. A small body, still gasping for its last breath. Its face was covered in blood too. It should have been unrecognizable, the blood was everywhere, on everything. But she knew those terrified chocolate brown eyes, that mop of blood soaked dark hair. Suddenly the blood swallowed her. She drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened.

He's dead.

She killed him.

"Can't..."

Hojo cocked his head at her and asked, "What was that?"

            Kagome shrieked and threw Hojo off her. Hojo grunted and stumbled backward. Kagome's voice was not done though. Her shriek continued, clear and sound. Hojo covered his ears painfully and tried to grab Kagome to make her stop. Kagome evaded it and started to run.

            'What's going on?' her mind screamed. 'He's dead, he's supposed to be dead!'

             She suddenly felt her hand caught in someone's grasp. "No!!!" she screamed and tried to yank her wrist loose. The grip was firm. Another hand shot out to grab her shoulder. She let out the loudest scream she could muster.

            The hand on her shoulder shook her violently, causing her mind to swirl and her voice to fade. She stared blankly until her vision finally cleared. She wasn't facing Hojo.

There was a fuzzy outline of a boy with ink black hair.

            "Inu Yasha?" Kagome gasped, happiness flooding her body.

            "Hey, you ok there?" came the voice. It was a light voice with a slight accent. The outline cleared and Kagome was gazing into unusually bright blue eyes. Black bangs hovered over the irises. The boy's emotion of worry was portrayed through his handsome orbs and his breath was heated. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed heavily through his lips, showing naturally sharp canines. Behind him, Kagome could see Hojo, his face buried in the dirt, his body unmoving.

            "I dunno who Iyu Washa is, but looks like you ain't alright." The boy concluded. He swept a hand behind her knees and the dizzy Kagome suddenly found herself in the arms of this stranger held "princess style". A blush swept across her face as fast as the boy had swept her.

            "Wah!" She cried, feeling suddenly paranoid about her body weight.

            "S'ok, I gotcha!" the boy smiled warmly. "The name's Kouga. Nice t' meet ya."

            "Put me down!" Kagome stuttered.

            "I don' think so," he replied teasingly.

            "Put her down, Kouga."

            Kagome's heart leapt. "Inu Ya-" she then remember his harsh words from before and closed her mouth. 'Don't come near me again' he had said. Kagome bit her lip, fighting the urge to let tears fall.

            Kouga, to Kagome's surprise, set her down as gently as he could. Kouga's face was twisted in aversion. "Yasha," he muttered through his gritted teeth.

            Inu Yasha glared at Kouga in the same way, hatred radiating from both beings. Kagome hid herself behind Kouga, partly afraid of Inu Yasha's intimidating aura, and partly because she was afraid of showing her face to him again.

            "Come here Kagome. Leave him," Inu Yasha commanded. Kagome stared back in shock, but she felt herself stand up.

            "Don't, Kagome," Kouga said, his lips pressed in a thin line. "I don't know how you and Yasha know each other, but ya obviously don't know much about him. You mess wid 'im, you mess wid fire."

            "And you're about to get scorched till you're a sorry pile of ash, Kouga," Inu Yasha growled threateningly. Kagome stood in her place, unsure of whether to move back or forward. The tension was becoming unbearable.

            "What makes you think you can tell this girl what to do? Do you even know her, Yasha?"

            Inu Yasha paused, trying in vain to keep his expression unaffected by the comment. His surprise was seen even through the slight twitch of his eyebrow. He remained silent, his body in a tense battle position.

            "Kagome was it?" Kouga said, directing his speech towards the girl, but keeping his glare on his opponent. "Do you know this boy?"

            "She does," Inu Yasha replied flatly.

            "Let her speak for herself, Yasha," Kouga snarled. Inu Yasha didn't argue.

            "Ah, I, I—" Kagome stuttered, her heart rising to her throat. 'What was she supposed to say??' "We-we met this morning...in, in the library..."

            Kouga snorted. Inu Yasha's eye's narrowed. "I never thought you were the kind to hit on girls, Yasha" Kouga grinned. Inu Yasha's face remained unflinching.

            Suddenly, Kagome felt a rush of air sweep around her and in seconds, she was witnessing Kouga and Inu Yasha with their hands locked in a contest of power. Each pushing as hard he could against the other, their strengths cancelled out. Neither budged, but their hands shook and turned pink from the pressure of each other's grip. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of each rival's face.

            Inu Yasha threw a kick to Kouga's side, breaking their death lock. Each jumped back as far as he could, their shoes sliding against the dirt. Kouga's shoulders rose and fell as he tried to calm his breath, all the while clutching his side in pain. Inu Yasha grinned as he launched himself for the kill.

            "Got you!" Kouga yelled, snapping his head upward and pulling back his fist. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he saw Kouga smile through his mass of bangs. Kouga, his image blurred, slide to the side as Inu Yasha's momentum carried him forward and delivered a hard blow to the back of his neck. Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I know the parts are kinda small, but ah well. ^_^;;;;;

Keep readin'!! ^.^


	12. You love my Inu Yasha, Kagomesan

And the fourth part...o.O

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Inu-kun!" Kagome screamed, scrambling to his side. Kouga stared at her in surprise. Why was she getting all worked up for him? Wasn't he just trying to terrorize her a minute ago?

            "Kagome, you—" he began. "Why?"

Kagome turned her tear stained face to Kouga. Kouga took a step back. Tears? She would shed tears for a guy like Yasha?

"I-I don't know," she replied, her face hidden in shame. 'Why am I crying?' Kagome demanded of herself. 'After all that he's done to you?' She once again recalled the sharp words he had uttered to her earlier. She grabbed her chest, feeling the invisible dagger stab her again. She bit her lip to cease the flow of tears.

The sound of a twig snapping caused both Kouga's and Kagome's attention to shift. A girl stood before them, a small smile on her face. She was young, from her face she looked like she was a mature 18 years old. Her face was like a beautiful painting; dark arched eyebrow and sharply defined rosy lips lay on a canvas of flawless ivory skin. Her outfit was chic, elegant, and refined; short solid skirt, silk top. Her hair was a lovely raven black color and it glistened and shined like ink spilling down her back. Two locks of her beautiful strands dangled from her ears. Her smile was microscopic, hardly noticeable but there. But the smile was not friendly.

"I know why you cannot bear to leave him, Kagome-san," she said, her voice pure and melodic, but her tone was queer as was her smile. Both seemed harmless enough, but like the hidden fangs of a snake, she was hiding something also.

She stepped forward, her lips curving into a complete grin. Her attitude was uncomfortably sly. She radiated hints of confidence from her voice and her movements. Her intentions, like Hojo's (but not as frightening), were masked and unreadable.

"You love Inu-chan, don't you, Kagome?" She smiled, her eyes widening.

"You love my Inu Yasha."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: ack, this one was really long and really bad..........T__________T I'm sorry people!!!!! I just haven't been in a writing mood lately...T____T

Oh yeah, I think you guys should know who the new girl is by now. Here's a clue: she's a bitch. I think that's you really need to know before shouting "KIKYO!!!"

Erm... a bit too tired to do the special thanks, so I'll do a collective thanks:

Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me and merry Christmas to you!!! Wait a minute, not Christmas!!! Ahahahahaha!!!

Background: lame joke alert, lame joke alert.

Me: T_________T;;;;;;; at least I'm trying!!!!!

Inuyasha: you should know by now that trying is never good enough! :-D

Kagome: *changes subject* Cool!!!! I've got like, THREE guys who like me!!!! Well uh, Hojo is kind of psycho in this story, so maybe he doesn't really like me, or maybe he does, or maybe blah blah blah blah blah blah...

Inuyasha: Noooooo!!! She's in *dun dun dun DUN* RANT MODE!!!!!

Kagome: blah blah blah blah blah...

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH!!!! Turn it off, turn it off!!!! O______________O

Kagome: and then, blah blah blah blah...

Inuyasha: Time for drastic measures *lowers head so Kagome and rub ears* (Inuyasha: I hate this...¬_¬++++)

Kagome: YEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! FUZZYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! *rub rub rub rub rub*

Inuyasha: Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! O_________o

Me: erm...back to original subject...o.O

Inuyasha: *ears are poofy now due to the static electricity accumulated by Kagome's rubbing*

Me: pft...

Everyone: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!

Inuyasha: *mutters incomprehensibly* ¬_¬+++++++

Ok ok, the chapter preview was a bit off.......(sowee!!!) I kinda went overboard and just started writing and writing like there was no tomorrow.......-_-;;;;

So now, just as a warning, my chapter previews may not be entirely correct and everything, and yeah...o_O

I'll shut up now. It's late and I can't think anymore. I shall now rot my brain with video games. ^______________________^

Ja ne!!

~meow-chan~


	13. gomen nasai!

************ Another one of Meow-chan's Rambling Sessions!!!! Enjoy!***********  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I can't really add another chappie at the moment and I know it's a REALLY REALLY late chapter, and all I can say is that I'm really really really sorry!!!! T____T  
  
There's not much I can write right now, but I'll give you a hopefully as accurate as possible preview for the next chapter:  
  
Who is this new girl?? Why does she call Inu Yasha, HER Inu Yasha?? Maybe she's got some possessive complex or something... But what about Kagome? How does she take in this new girl? How does this new girl take in Kagome? There seems to be something that Inu Yasha's been hiding from everyone, some big secret that he doesn't want anyone to know. Maybe that's why he doesn't let anyone get close to him... Oh yeah, and we almost forgot about Hojo. Is he some kind of psycho freak?? And why does Kagome keep on having this horrific, bloody image in her head whenever Hojo gives her that skin crawling smile?  
  
Ok, ok, that was a really really bad preview...¬_¬;;;;;;; ah well, so sue me if I'm not like the guy who always does those movie commercials.  
Gomen nasai again for not giving you another chapter and another lame page rambling, but I guess that's I how I work... stupid. But being stupid is fun. Repeat after me: stupid is fuuuuuun. Ok ok, no more corrupting innocent readers......¬_¬;;;;;;  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
~meow-chan~ 


	14. The Beast

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

***

"You love my Inu-chan don't you?"

"You love my Inu Yasha."

***

Kagome stood frozen in her place, helpless under the glare of the girl confronting her. To the eyes of a observer, this strange new young girl was not dangerous, with such a delicate body and frame. But as Kagome paled from her insane eyes, she felt truly terrified.

            'Her Inu Yasha?' Kagome reviewed in her mind. Confusion scattered her fear for a brief moment in time. What? What does she mean? Her Inu Yasha? Is she some sort of psycho? Yes, that's it. Kagome's face relaxed slightly, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She doesn't know what she's saying. The school staff will come any second now to get her.

            "What was that?" an irritable voice commanded angrily. Kagome looked up, startled from her thoughts. The fine features of the girl glaring at her were now deformed from sudden annoyance and anger. Her lips tensed in a grimace and her eyes narrowed menacingly. She had completely dropped her façade of kindness, freeing her true soul for that one moment.

            "You seem so relieved for some reason. Why is that?" she demanded. She started closing in on Kagome, her steps impatient and heavy. The fear that had resided in Kagome's heart before had now returned in full fledge. This person was like a beast; one false move and its fangs were bared.

            Kagome opened her mouth in a small dry-lipped slit, but she couldn't utter a single word. The beast's face was now inches away from hers. Kagome could feel the anger like a furnace, blowing fiercely on her skin.

            "Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" cried Kouga, stepping in front of Kagome. Unlike Kagome, he was numb to the wrath that this stranger was emitting. He was, ironically, more or less confused.

            "I don't know who you are, but I don't really care. All you're doin' right now is mutterin' nonsense, but I swear, if you do anything more than that, I'll send ya away faster 'an you can blink!" Kouga was a master of threats and he threw this challenge at the glaring brunette forcefully. Kagome felt the heat of the beast's anger grow.

            What happened next was something Kagome had never expected. The girl's shoulders fells and she set her torso back upon her hips and smiled. As before, the smile was deceptively kind and it was smile of confidence. She had regained her masked face and she was displaying it fully. Kagome would've liked it better if she had still been raging with anger. Whenever she grinned that way, Kagome's skin crawled.

            Kouga stood confused. He had obviously been expecting a barrage of punches or some sort of physical onslaught. As he stood poised and ready, the girl just sat back and grinned. He growled, wondering what sort of sly trick she was attempting to pull.

            "You're both very interesting," she drawled placing the tip of a well-manicured fingernail to her chin. "You'd go good together." To Kagome's curious surprise, Kouga seemed to have reddened.

            "I'm done for the day, boy, there's no need to keep your fighting intentions," the girl commented coolly.

            "Boy? What do you mean 'boy'?" growled Kouga, obviously attempting to display his manliness (AN:I had to put that in there...it just seemed so funny).

            "What do I mean?" The teenager smirked. "Compared to what I know and been through, you're just a child." With a last grin, her hair whipped around her as she pivoted on her heels and faded behind the corner of a wall. Her rigid shoes echoed distantly as her discomforting presence finally departed.

            Kagome, kneeling on the ground behind Kouga's protective stance, heard his deep breaths, waking her from her trance. She looked up at his face and saw furious eyes, glaring at the ground where the girl had stood. His pride must have been damaged by her harsh, poisoned words.

            Something stirred behind Kagome, causing her to gasp and spun her head around. Inu Yasha's bright amber eyes shone through squinted eyelids. All thoughts that had been imprinted in her mind by her meeting with that strange girl evaporated. Just the sight of his familiar and warming gold eyes elated her. 'I wonder whether I do love him...' and slapped herself. She didn't believe in love. Love was only fantasy.

            Kagome scooted back to give Inu Yasha some space. Kouga, stirred from his pensive glare, stepped back to find Inu Yasha regaining consciousness. Kouga's eyebrows knitted in annoyance. "Argh, just one thing after another..."

            Inu Yasha grunted, propping himself on his elbows, and sliding a hand to the back of neck. He bit his lip. "Damn you Kouga..." he muttered.

            "Right back at ya," replied Kouga grumpily. It was then that Kagome noticed that the anger they'd shown was not as severe as she thought. They may be rivals, but they still regained a sort of mutual respect between each other. It was somewhat like the tension between siblings. Kagome smiled.

            "What're you grinning about?" asked Kouga curiously, kneeling down beside her and the recovering Inu Yasha. Kagome's grin became girlish giggles as both Inu Yasha and Kouga watched on in amazement.

            "You guys are so cute!" she finally exclaimed and hugged them both with each arm. They both stiffened, but neither seemed to argue. Neither of them had ever received such a kind gesture.

            Beyond the corner of a wall, a pair of painted lips curved into a smile. "Soon you will know, Kagome," it whispered.

            "Soon, you'll know that Inu Yasha's mine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: *sigh* had to split it again. I gotta stop doing that to my chappies...


	15. Frivolous Dreams

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That night, Kagome put down her pencil and let it roll to and fro slightly on the table next to her math homework. Her table light shone brightly, illuminating her desk but failing to fill the rest of her room with light. The serene melody of crickets sounded as Kagome sighed, propping her chin on her palm.

            She let herself fall on her bed, the covers bouncing lightly with her body. Rolling to her side, her eyelids fell heavily, blanketing her world in darkness. As her soul was lifted into a dream, she opened her mind, allowing it to carry her to blissful sleep.

            In this dream, she was falling. Through the clouds of mist, not knowing where the ground lay because it did not matter. As she fell, her hair brushed her face tenderly and she sighed. It felt wonderful, to be free, free from all her restraining anxieties.

            The feeling of hair brushing her cheek turned to someone's fingertips. Soft and loving, they stroked her skin. She touched the hand, enlacing her fingertips with theirs. The warmth was comforting, like a warm blanket on a winter's night. She didn't wasn't to leave it. She had felt this way before...when was it?

            Ah, yes. It was Inu Yasha that caused this feeling.

            Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, hugging herself. Her breathing slowly returned to its normal pace, but her mind remained perturbed. No, no no! She can't be in love! She can't even like Yasha-kun! She wouldn't allow herself. He's just a person, someone she met. No one special.

            Because if he were someone special, she would be doomed to the horrors of love. Those who believe in the joy of love are fools. Love is nothing like it is in songs or poems, love is something Kagome didn't need. 'If I don't love, I won't get hurt', Kagome thought fiercely. 'If it's love, I don't want it. I don't need it.'

            She flipped her body over roughly to face the wall. The blankets fell slowly to around her. She let the fluffy softness of the covers sooth the adrenaline she just triggered. In silence, she wondered about the stranger she had encountered that day, "You love my Inu Yasha."

             "No, I'm sorry but I don't," Kagome announced at loud. She felt silly, conversing with herself, but her mind was elsewhere. What kind of girl was she? She said something about "Her Inu Yasha" and such. Her attitude was like a child discovering his fellow toddler had stolen his favorite toy, and instead of throwing a tantrum, planned his revenge smoothly. Her anger was blunt and plain, but her actions swerved from predictions. What was her relation to Inu Yasha? Was she...?

            Kagome's heart stopped and her hand tightened on the covers. No, that can't be right. Inu Yasha's reputation is so bad; he couldn't have a girlfriend. Her mind drifted onto hers and Yasha-kun's first meeting. His lovely amber eyes smiled down at her through messing black strands of hair. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, but bit her lip recalling his long silvery strands. And his words, his acidic words. The girl cringed under her blankets.

            "Everything's so confusing!! Argh!!" she yelled and flipped herself over, squeezing her eyes tightly. A small salty trickle of tears sent her to sleep. Amber eyes watched through a small crack in the window and fled as quickly as they had come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A chair flew across the room, slamming into a wall, creating dirty streaks. A form a furious longhaired girl reached over to grab it and project it into the air once more. It crashed sickeningly into the ground. Like a furious animal, the girl tore the last remaining leg of the chair from its body and used it as a bat to destroy the rest of it. Splinters stuck gruesomely in her delicate skin, but nerves were numb from anger.

            There was now a pile of wood and chips scattered around her. She stopped, her breath wild and gasping. Her long ink black hair hung untamed around her face, her lovely features were soaked in sweat. Her feet gave way from under her and she collapsed onto her knees. Her harsh breaths blew the strands of her hair as beads of sweat formed on the tip of her nose.

            Slowly and painfully, she lifted her physically exhausted body and managed to prop herself up. Limping pathetically to the couch, she let herself fall heavily on top of it, grunting in pain. As if waking from some sort of trance, she stared at the wounds on her hands. Countless wooden spikes protruded from her skin, trickles of blood ran over her fingers in tiny rivers. She bit her lip, the pain coming back to her in full force.

            Rolling her head to the side, she spied a photograph sitting on top of a small table. A crumpled photo that didn't quite fit its wooden frame looked back at her. She glared at both the girl and boy residing inside the picture with contempt. Their happiness was unnerving. And yet, she had experienced that kind of happiness before; the picture was her evidence. She grinned tipping her head back, 'Hmph. It's been so long I forgot the feeling.'

            Once again glancing at her swollen, tortured hands, her smile faint. "Looks like I'll be put out of commission for a while. Hn, that's a shame." Her eyes grew wide for an insane moment. Her mouth curved upward, anticipation brimming on her lips.

            "Don't worry, Kagome-san. You'll soon feel my pain. I'll gladly share it with you and Inu-chan. You'll both love it..." a giggle formed on her lips and shifted into a high-pitched laugh, and unnatural laugh, shrieking and howling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: *sigh* another long one... will I ever stop??? -_-;;;;; ugh, this chappie really disappointed me...sorry if it was really really boring. I think I dragged it out a bit too much. I was like BS-ing the whole way through..._ gomen gomen!!! Urgh, after so many requests for a new chappie too... I disappoint myself...T____T

Um, I probably won't do any special thanks to specific people anymore (soweez!!!) I know it's really exciting to see your name on a special thx list (it's ok. You don't have to deny it), but it's come to day that I never thought would come... *dramatic pause accompanied by drumroll*

WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W00T!!!!! *throws streamers and confetti* so happy, so happy!!!!! ^_____________________________^

T|-|4|\|Ks 4 |3|_|NC|-|!!!!!!!!!! (Thanks a Bunch!!)

Hehe, had to add that last bit of 733t in there. It's been a long time since I've mentioned l33t ne??? ^_^

Thank you so much for all your support as readers!!! You've really helped my lazy butt get up and be of some use!!! ^^;;;;

Happy Mother's Day too to all your moms!!!! ^_^ Make sure you say meow-chan wishes them a wondlerful stuperendous  and zooey day!!! heehee.

Ja ne!!

~meow-chan~


	16. Jealousy

SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! v

*dances around like a munkee* (how do you dance like a monkey?)

But anyways, YES, I have finally updated and YES, you may rejoice. *lalalalalaa*

Remember, spread the joy!!! ^v^

Oh yeah, I've made another IY ficcy!!! ^_^ plz go read it and review!!! ^___^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Inu Yasha..."

            His eyes fluttered open at his name. He blinked several times, fatigue clouding his mind.

            "Inu-kun!" a feminine voice called playfully.

            The voice struck a familiar memory. Her name floated up through his throat to his lips.

            "...Kikyou..."

Her small giggle echoed in reply.

            "I've been waiting for you, Inu-chan," she whispered.

            "Kiky-" A knot constricted in his throat. The lovely image of the beautiful girl named Kikyou was twisted inside and out. It stretched, contracted, pulled apart, and mended back together. Finally, it shattered, embedding its shards into Inu Yasha's skin. He cringed.

            The shards liquefied and oozed up to his face, gathering itself back into the image of a humanoid head. It was still recognizable as Kikyou, but her eyes were wide and bloodshot, her teeth bared in a grin, and her breath raspy.

            "So you remember..." she hissed.

            He reached out to shove the monster away from him, but his fingers passed through her face fruitlessly. She spoke again, with his hand still embedded within her cheek. He felt his insides twist as he grimaced.

            "It's no use," she grinned. She drew back a deadly hand, which glittered with demon-like claws.

            Plunging them forward, her hand met flesh. Inu Yasha gasped. Kneeling before him with a clawed hand protruding from the center of her shoulder blades was Kagome. Eyes glazed and face pale, she whispered his name.

            "Inu Yash-"

            Kikyou yanked her gory hand from Kagome chest and the raven-haired girl fell lifelessly to the ground, eyes still open; a crimson tear of blood crept down her cheek.

            "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" A shriek pierced the air. Inu Yasha sat up in bed, soaked in perspiration. His hair was drenched and stuck to his face and his lips were dry and cracked. He swallowed painfully and stumbled into the bathroom. Shoving his head into the sink, he let the cold water wash away his unsettled nerves. Slowly but steadily, his gasping coughs calmed to a steady inhale and exhale.

            Lifting his head out of the sink, he glanced at himself in the mirror; disheveled, pale, and petrified. A snort sounded from his throat. THE Inu Yasha woke up covered in sweat over a nightmare. He proceeded to undress himself, leaving his clothes in an unkempt pile on the floor. Stepping into the shower, he turned the water on to a cold mellow stream.

            Leaning against the tiled wall, he let the water envelope his body in a refreshing purification. He opened his eyes slightly, recalling the unnerving nightmare. He wasn't the superstitious type, but he felt that it meant something. Usually, dreams were too strange to have any possible relation to reality, but this dream was different. The images were so clear and detailed...he shuddered. But it was what he dreamt about that puzzled him: Kikyou.

            He closed his eyes once more. It was so long ago and yet the memory was so deeply burned into his brain. The bittersweet memories; more bitter than sweet. Kikyou...the beautiful and sweet girl. But in reality? No, that was a lie.

            Kikyou. She was a monster in reality. The vicious, snarling face of a crazed woman loomed over him. Inu Yasha cringed. He didn't want to remember the first time he witnessed her other side. Chaos, confusion, and screams; many screams. What had happened after that? He'd forgotten, or perhaps he didn't want to remember. Either way, he ended up moving to an entirely different school, attending faithfully for two years. It had been two years since the incident... he pushed it back into the corners of his mind, not wanting to relive any more. He mustn't let anyone know what he'd been through. It wasn't anyone's business, so he wouldn't let them know. He wouldn't even let them get close enough to know. 'I suppose that's how people started to avoid me at school,' he mused. 'Not that I didn't want it. It's better this way.'

            But only one person posed as a problem. "Kagome..." he whispered. She had stretched out her hand and reached the deepest part of his soul in only one day. He was so surprised he'd almost welcomed it. But reality had struck him and ordered him to push her away. And he did, as hard as he could. But it only made her come closer to him. Why? It made no sense and yet it was lying in front of his eyes. Did he...actually have affection for this girl?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome walked down the steep bus steps and roughly onto the concrete, entering school grounds. Sleep was still ever so present and she walked lifelessly into the school hallways with heavy eyelids. She glanced around, once in a while spotting a lively group of friends or a shy, red-faced couple. 

            She grimaced as the couple embraced each other tightly, sharing an intimate touch of lips. She quickened her pace as she passed by them. It was disgusting, and yet she knew those two people were having the time of their lives. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh in her opinion...but somehow she felt...jealous?

            Kagome's tracks slowed almost to a stop. 'Jealous? Of that? Me?' She pursed her lips in a disbelieving grin. 'I must be going crazy' Just then, she came into contact with something warm and soft, which grunted in return. Kagome, being lost in her thoughts, had kept her head lowered and thus, bumped into-

            "Yasha-kun!!" Kagome gasped, wide-eyed. The boy stared back with equal surprise. Kagome quickly bent down to gather the fallen books, brushing off the dirt some of them had collected. By the time Inu Yasha had kneeled down with her, she had already stacked them neatly on top of each other, offering them apologetically to him.

            "Gomen nasai!" Kagome stuttered, embarrassed. "I wasn't really watching where I was going..." she explained sheepishly.

            "Ah, um, it's ok," he replied. He wondered how she could be so friendly with him, after all he had done. He recalled that day; he had lost his temper, yes, and she'd seen him. It had hurt, to see the horrified expression on her face, like he was some sort of demon or monster. To make himself forget her, he had thoroughly rejected her from his presence; perhaps too thoroughly.

            "Um, Yasha-kun?"

            Startled, he answered, "Hn?"

            "Are you—are you still hurt from yesterday?" she asked innocently. He smiled and shook his head. She sighed in relief. Somehow, her concern lightened him, like the first time they'd met, his chest felt lighter than before.

            The school bell rang loudly, echoing slightly within the school halls. "Ah!" Kagome cried, "Oh my god! I'm late!" Rushing past a startled Inu Yasha, she yelled, "Bye!" and hurried off to her English class, praying her teacher would not be too harsh on her.

            Inu Yasha unable to hold his smile in any longer, grinned. She was an interesting girl. The brushing of shoes against concrete sounded behind him. Whipping his head around, Inu Yasha found himself facing a peeved Kouga.

            They stared at each other for a few slow moments. One face was annoyed, angry, and ruffled. The other expression was more confused rather than angry.

            As if finally gathering the right words to say, Kouga spoke up. "Why does she do that?" he growled.

            "What?" the amber-eyed boy asked.

            "Why does she treat you like that even after what you've done?" Kouga renounced more clearly.

            Inu Yasha's eyes widened slightly. 'Does he know? But, that's impossible!'

            "I wasn't there for the whole show but I saw enough of it to know how much you hurt her," Kouga said, voice low and dangerous. His teeth were hard set in his mouth and both of his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

            Inu Yasha was taken aback. He couldn't think of anything else to say except for "It's not what you think, Kouga."

            "What do you mean, 'it's not what you think'??" he snarled viciously, his temper flaring. "Do you even know how hard you hit her? The condition she was in, she was as good as dead!"

            Inu Yasha remained silent. Kouga continued.

            "And then some psycho bastard found her! He could have been—" Kouga stopped, not wishing to continue. In a softer voice, he whispered, "and that's when I got there."

            Inu Yasha was amazed, but something was missing.

            "How do you know all this?" Inu Yasha asked. A surprised Kouga looked up. His mouth was open, but no words came out.

            "You weren't really absent that day were you?" the amber-eyed boy continued.

            "D-don't you start making up stories!" he snarled.

            "Are you...attracted to her?"

            Kouga's mouth was paralyzed. His hands tightened then relaxed again. Stepping backward, he spun around and crashed through the doors of the science department building. Inu Yasha stood alone in the courtyard, pondering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Hi. Just felt like doing that. No reason. ^_^;;;;

Inuyasha: alright......o_O;;;;;;;

Me: but anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for helping this story become a mild success!!! *applause* to be honest, I thought this story sucked, but I think 100+ reviews makes me think otherwise! ^_^;;;;

Inuyasha: I still think it sux! ^____^ ::smile smile grin grin::

Me: gee thanks. ¬_¬;;;;;;;;;

Inuyasha: Anytime! Jv

Me: oh yeah since skool is over, I'll have mucho mucho time to work on my ficcy's ^___^ (I think) -_-;;;; if I don't, don't get mad at me!!! T__T I have summer skool (argh), volunteering, and I NEED to workout this summer. Please refrain from imagining a really obese person sitting here in front of the computer typing this. Cuz I'm NOT obese, just a bit plump. (everyone else: yeah right).

So anways, HAPPY SUMMER VACATION, MINNA-SAN!!!!!!

^____________________________________^

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	17. Ambush part I

GOMEN NASAI~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have not updated for a long time so please don't get mad!!! Forgeef meeee!!!!!

I haven't been able to update because I started summer school like, a couple weeks ago and we have 100 questions, a five-paragraph essay, and a chapter test, EVERY FRIGGIN DAY!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Must end the pain...

Inuyasha: Here! *hands meow-chan a sharp pointy object* :-)v

Me: ¬_¬;;;;; don't be so joyous.

Inuyasha: What ever do you mean? 0:-)

Me: ¬_________¬;;;;;;;;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The bell rang; her savior, her salvation. Quickly, Kagome slung her already packed and ready bag onto her shoulders. Pacing swiftly out of her classroom, she sighed in annoyance; three tests tomorrow, one for English, one for French, and one for Chemistry. God, life sucked.

            "Hey!" cried a accented male voice.

            Turning her head around in surprise, she spotted a fumbling Kouga worming his way through the sea of students to meet her. Giving a confused tentative smile, Kagome waved. Panting, Kouga smiled through a gasping mouth, once again greeting her with a "Hey".

            "Um, so how's life Kouga?" Kagome asked, trying not to seem awkward. She felt strange talking to him on a friend-to-friend basis. She knew him less than she knew Inu Yasha.

            "It's cool," Kouga replied, equally uncomfortable.

            "Are you heading toward the buses?"

            "Yeah. You ride the bus?"

            "Hm-mm," Kagome replied, nodding her head.

            They walked together without words down the west staircase. Both felt the extreme need to continue the conversation, but neither had subjects to broach. They faced away from each other, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

            Turning his head back, Kouga began, "Kagome, do you—" But Kagome's attention was being spent on something else.

            Leaning against the side of a wall, stood Inu Yasha with his hands stuck in his pockets and his eyes down cast. When Kagome noticed him, he glanced up and silently joined the duo.

            "Nice of you to stop by, Yasha," commented Kouga, rather sourly.

            Inu Yasha gave Kouga a raised eyebrow.

            When Kouga began to growl, Kagome quickly grabbed Kouga's arm and piped up to him how beautiful the weather was today. He blushed and cursed Inu Yasha's smirking face.

            Kagome pondered to herself, 'this is the first time I've ever gotten this close s person of the opposite sex'. She looked up at Inu Yasha's neutral face. A small smirk was playing at his lips. Kagome couldn't help smiling herself. Inu Yasha looked a lot better with a grin than a frown. Such a finely sculptured nose, well defined eye brows, and piercing amber eyes you could get lost in...

            "Hey, Kagome," Kouga said, nudging her shoulder slightly. Snapping out of her daydream, she grew a shade of crimson, embarrassed at finding herself leering. 'I'm not the kind of girl who leers at hot guys!' mentally scolding herself. 'Like, really hot guys...' she gave a sidelong glance at Inu Yasha's face again, before turning to Kouga.

            "Sorry, I was spacing out," she explained, flushing sheepishly. There was nothing left for Kouga to do except smile. He saw her looking at him, smiling at him, and he swore Yasha knew, keeping his eyes away from Kagome, but managing to smirk at him as well. Kouga felt his fists clench.

            "Kouga."

            The boy lifted his head up in response to his voice, even if it was from the one he hated most at the moment. Inu Yasha was adorning a sly grin.

            "You shouldn't be so tense all the time."

            Damn that Yasha. He knew Kouga too well for words.

            As Kagome fruitlessly tried to prevent fists from flying, two young school students observed them from a distance.

            "Is that her?"

            "Yeah, I think so."

            They glanced once more at a small pocket sized photo of a raven-haired girl, with misty gray eyes. The photo matched perfectly with the real thing. The student stuffed the picture back into his loose, baggy pocket and gave a questioning look to his friend.

            "So your saying this one brunette chick just came up to you and said she wanted this girl slammed?"

            "Yeah, but it's not as stupid as you put it. She promised me some money and a night out," he bragged.

            "Alright. So when do we do it?"

            "Right after Yasha leaves her. I'm tough, but I'm not dumb. Yasha's reputation is as dirty as shit. Don't think that other guy needs worrying though."

            Spying Kagome stepping onto the bus steps, the two students stepped out from the shadows they had been hiding in.

            "Let's move."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	18. Ambush part II

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome felt empty without Kouga or Yasha-kun to talk to. Glancing out the window, she stared lazily at the passing landscape. Recognizing the road to her house, she loaded her shoulders with her burdensome backpack and, like the other students, didn't wait for the bus to stop completely before standing up.

            Stepping down the steep bus steps, she took leisurely strides onto the sidewalk. The sun was beginning to bake the back of her neck and she hitched her pack on, attempting to reduce the heat and failing. As she rounded the corner she halted. Two badass looking guys were standing there, leaning on the wall, and having a smoke. Kagome felt her skin prickle slightly, but told herself to remain unnerved and walk past them without expression.

            Her heart beat nervously against her ribs as she got closer and closer. She couldn't decide whether to look away or not. Looking away could give them the message that she was scared and afraid to meet eye contact. But where could she look if not at them? She settled herself with staring blankly ahead.

            She heard once that beast could sense fear in you. That it was like a scent that you gave off, something like that. And they smelled it.

            One of them dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his foot, now standing without the support of the wall. He was staring at Kagome intently, with a smirk on his face.

            Kagome's adrenaline washed through her and blood pounded in her temples. She was filled with a sort of premonition that they were going to do something. But she had no way of getting out. Panic pulsed in her veins.

            She quickened her pace ever so slightly, trying with all her will power not to show them her fear. They were both following her now. Her footsteps echoed by theirs. Step, step, step. Heart beating faster, thump, thump, thump.

            Her heart was beating so fast now that she had to gasp. Her house was just around the corner. Her house meant safe. She needed to get there. No matter what.

            She grew desperate. She wanted to run, but her heavy backpack restrained her. What should she do? She was running out of time. They were gaining on her. What was she going to do?

            In a sudden rush of movement, she threw her backpack behind her, knocking one of the boys off his feet. The other sprinted into a run at the same time she did. She wasn't a track runner, but she didn't care at the moment. The adrenaline pumping through her caused by her overwhelming fear drove her. Vision and judgment blurred by fear and hopelessness, she ran, feeling like her mind couldn't catch up with her actions, felt like her legs couldn't go fast enough, felt like she was going to fall any moment, felt like crying, felt like yelling "time out!", but most of all, she felt like giving up. Like a child being caught in tag and not wanting to participate in the game any longer. She didn't want to play any more.

            Her feet tripped upon each other and she fell hard. The road burned her cheek and forearms. She wanted to scream or cry, but she couldn't. She needed that extra air to breathe.

            They were going to get her, she was going to lose. Her mind was filled with hopeless fear. This was the end.

            A firm grip tightened around her upper arm and flipped her over, so that she now lay on her back. Two strong hands pinned her arms down. She wanted to cry. Her throat burned and her mouth was contorted but no tears spilled from her eyes. So instead she tried to scream.

First, it came out as a choke, but Kagome soon grew familiarity with her voice once again and screamed as loud as she could. Maybe she could get help, or damage her attacker's eardrums or do something, something to save her.

A hand slammed against her mouth, grinding her head into the road. The hand was moist, no wait, there was a moist piece of cloth being pressed against her mouth. She tried to scream again and sucked in a breath of air. She had just breathed in the moistness of the cloth. Her throat itched, making her want to cough, but a sudden relaxation flooded through her. Her eyes widened. 'Wha...' And slowly, her lids closed shut.

"All done," said one of the boys, lifting her hand from Kagome's mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: once again, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner!!!!! Summer school sucks major butt. ¬_¬++++++ I hate to let reviewers wait for the next chappie (partly cuz most of them get bored and go away. T___T) please come baaaaaack, reviewers!!!!!!!!!! T______________T

Also to let you know if you don't already, I've actually got my lazy butt up and made a mailing list for updates of all the people who have reviewed with an email address. ^_^

Please keep on reviewing and don't be afraid to send comments, ideas, or corrections to me through reviews or email!!! ^_____^

Ja ne!!

~meow-chan~


	19. Kikyou: the second confrontation

            How I long for amber eyes...

            And see empty gray orbs instead...

            Sorrow? Vengeance? Confusion?

            I see everything, inside the eyes that seek to kill me.

            Kagome's senses slowly came into focus, but her eyelids were heavy and remained shut. As her hearing slowly developed along with her consciousness she could hear voices. Unfortunately, her mind was not awake enough to perceive what their words meant.

            "Yeah, yeah, we got her. Put up a fight though. So...how 'bout the other end of the bargain? Does Saturday night at seven sound good?"

            It seemed to be a one-sided phone conversation. Another male voice piped up, scolding his partner.

            "Hey, don't go setting up dates without me! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten her, so I get some of the reward too!"

            "Shut up, you ass! Sorry about that, I kind of brought my friend along with me on the chase...do you think he could get a date too?"

            Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Unfocused and blurred, she saw a swirl of dark colors. Blinking lethargically, her vision sharpened ever so slightly. A figure sat at a table, leaned back in his chair. The other stood holding a phone to his ear and talking energetically.

            "He can't? I understand." The other male sitting the chair stood up so fiercely, his chair drew back several inches.

            "What?" he demanded. He dived for his partner and they tumbled to the floor, in a vicious grapple, all the while hissing curses. A loud clack was heard and the phone was broken.

            Kagome angled her head so that she could analyze her surroundings. It seemed like a broken down place. Paint peeled from the walls and the only furniture was the table and two chairs. The smell of smoke suffocated her lungs, but she hadn't the effort to grimace.

            She herself was in quite a predicament. Letting her head drop, she saw that she was restrained to a chair by her hands and feet. Her mouth was left unbound.

            The shouts of foul curses filled Kagome's ears painfully as the two criminals broke from their fight. The battle had turned from punches to insults.

            "You freaking A!! You just broke the cell!! Now how the hell are we supposed to get that date with the hot chick?"

            "You mean how the hell are YOU gonna get that date! I wasn't counted, was I?"

            The curses stopped shortly, to Kagome's relief, as the sound of a small bell rang. They both slowly crowded around the door and opened it.

            "Hello," a low and seductive voice greeted. "I found the location of your apartment room by tracing the call. Is she here?"

            Kagome knew this voice.

            "Oh, hey! You found the place! Hehe, come right in. This is just a temporary hideout for us so that no one gets suspicious," stammered one of the boys, obviously caught off guard by the sudden visit.

            The two sheepishly bruised criminals stepped aside for the young woman. She was tall, slender, and her clothes were not modest, but did not suggest prostitution either. Pale bare skin displayed itself at her shoulders and neck and shone brightly on her face. Thin, dark eyebrows arched over darkly outlined misty gray eyes. Her full deep red lips curved into a fraction of a smile.

            It was none other than her.

            Kagome was speechless.

            As the girl ambled toward Kagome, Kagome could feel a foreboding feeling growing in her gut. The woman bent down, so that they were now face to face.

            "Who...are you?" Kagome whispered. The blood red lips smirked.

            "I almost forgot. The first time we met, I didn't give a proper introduction," The grinned an empty grin, the kind of grin with no warm feelings behind it. It was a cold and ruthless grin.

            "I was called Kikyou a long time ago. It might as well be what you'll call me from now on. I'm 19 years old, a far cry from the 15 you are, right Kagome?"

            Kagome kept silent. What was her purpose?

            Kagome suddenly looked behind Kikyou's face, at the noise of shuffling feet.

            "Um, hey Kikyou. What do you want with this girl anyway? We got her for you so...what about the date?"

            Kikyou frowned without turning her head at all. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she stood up to face the two confused boys.

            "Would you two kindly step out for a moment please? I need to talk to this girl." It was more like a subtle order than a polite question. The boys backed out the room silently and closed the door; all the while wearing puzzled looks on their faces.

            Kikyou gave out another sigh. "Men..." she muttered. It sounded more hateful than humorous. She twirled around to face Kagome, the cocky smirk once again adorned on her lips.

            "But every woman loves a man, correct?" she said, circling the perimeter of the small room. She stopped at the corner.

            "Some women..." she paused, "love the same man."

            She tilted her head to that her profile could be seen. "But only one will live happily ever after..."

            She shifted her stormy eyes back to her captive, with an unreadable expression. 

"The other will experience hell."

            Kagome let her words bounce off her head. 'There's something wrong with this girl,' she thought, 'she's got to be crazy'. And yet, that didn't stop the chill from brushing her spine when Kikyou gave her that icy gray-colored stare.

            "You must think I'm out of my mind," she chuckled, as she turned her head away. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am insane. And maybe you're wrong and you're the one who's crazy."

            She gave a small humph, and sat down in one of the empty chairs and leaned back.

            "I've been watching you for a while, Higurashi Kagome. You're a freshman, 15 years old, black hair, fair skin, hazel eyes, and a reserved personality. Rumors spread throughout the school after Inu Yasha saved you, you might not have noticed. Kouga was also dragged into the picture, adding even more scandalous gossip. You're not loved by your peers, Kagome." Kikyou gave another one of her notorious empty smiles.

            Kagome remained silent, unsure and uncertain. Kikyou grinned and continued.

            "You don't seems like someone who attracts the attentions of others, and yet you do, in a mysterious way. Only before Inu Yasha came, that attention was always negative."

            Suddenly, her tone became hostile. "I don't have to look to see you blush every time you look at him. There are some things that you don't know, some things you're not meant to know." Kikyou was now glaring at Kagome, her eyes fierce and lips firm.

            "I'm telling you now, Inu Yasha doesn't need you."

            Kagome almost laughed. Did Kikyou think she was scaring her? It was like Kikyou just assumed that Kagome loved Inu Yasha. She didn't love him! She didn't need him! So why should she care?

            Kikyou glanced wide-eyed at Kagome's ironic smile. "Is this humorous to you?" she demanded.

            "You think I love him?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Maybe I like him more than I would a friend, but it's not love. Infatuation perhaps, but not love. How could I love someone I've only met?"

            Dark blood red lips pressed into a thin line. "If it were only infatuation, I would not have had you brought here Kagome," she said, swallowing the snarl she wanted to throw at her bound captive.

            Kagome's smile faded. "Look, Kikyou, or who ever you are, don't think you know me. You can't just think you know everything about someone just by stalking them. You don't anything about me."

            Fierce anger lit up in Kikyou's eyes as she stood up from her chair, mouth contorted in a snarl and her raised fist squeezed tight. Kagome shut her eyes, unable to protect herself from the angered woman. A knock on the door sounded, halting Kikyou's fist. She let out a frustrated growl.

            Kagome's captors peeked tentatively through a crack in the apartment door. Taken aback by Kikyou's furious and aggravated expression, they stuttered, "...Ca-can we come in?"

            Crimson red lips curled maliciously. The boys faltered. "Fine," Kikyou said, relaxing back into her chair. The two young men shuffled into the room and stopped at the side of the table.

            "Release the girl and take her back home," Kikyou motioned carelessly. Two surprised high school students sputtered in reply, "But—"

            Kikyou glared viciously. "Take her back."

            They succumbed willingly, immediately untying the rough fetters that bound Kagome. She flexed her limbs graciously.

            "We will meet again," Kikyou said, stepping out of the worn down room.

            No one moved until Kikyou's footsteps faded completely, not even her ex-captors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BBBBBBOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEDDDDDDD.............

Just so you know.


	20. Unanswered Questions

The second part is considerably shorter than the first part but there was no way to shorten the first part without it being really crappy. Sooooo, we have a really short second part. Hope you don't mind. ^_^

Oh yeah almost forgot!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:

I

Don't

Own

Inuyasha

And

Co.

Hmmmm, the Inuyasha and co. people should be called the Inuyashagumi. That'd be cool.

*points to above line* random thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome was returned to her home silently. The two high school boys were surprisingly kind to her now that they had been ordered to escort her back to her house. But Kagome's definition of kind at the moment was not physically beating her up.

            They drove for about half an hour in silence before reaching Hazel Nut Avenue, the street Kagome's home resided on. Kagome stepped onto the pavement, backpack in hand (they had been kind enough to give it back to her). The moment she closed the car door behind her, the two delinquents sped off. Giving a steady stare back at her front porch encased in the dimness of night, she wondered what she would tell her mother. "_Um, I kind of got kidnapped by this psycho chick, but she released me just in time for dinner._" Yeah.

            When she unlocked the front door and walked in, she was not greeted by a raving mother, but with silence. Puzzled, Kagome made her way to the kitchen and set her stuff down. A small note caught her, reading:

            Kagome:

            I won't be coming home until midnight at the latest. There's a phone call I need to make to a company in Mongolia. Feel free to heat up something to eat, I bought some microwave dinners from the store today if you want to have those.

            I promise I'll come back as soon as I can,

            Love,

            Mom

            Kagome sighed and trudged upstairs, deciding to forget about dinner for today. She wasn't hungry anyway.

            She undressed and walked into the shower and turned the water a little colder than usual. Perhaps a little cold water could sooth the jumble of thoughts she had swimming through her mind at the moment.

            That Kikyou girl. She was jealous, wasn't she? There was no other explanation to her behavior. Jealous beyond reason to have hired people to kidnap her rival. Kagome shuddered involuntarily. Being kidnapped was not an experience she wanted to repeat in the length of her lifetime.

            But Kikyou was wrong. Kagome was never in love with Inu Yasha, she was quite sure. She might've blushed and her heart might've raced, but she wouldn't necessarily give her life for Yasha-kun. Love was the ultimate devotion and commitment one could give to another. That was not what she felt.

            Was it?

            That question went unanswered as Kagome stepped gingerly out of the shower. Her raven strands dripped wetly over her face as she glanced at the mirror.

            'I can't be in love'

            Kagome pursed her lips. Love was foolish, nothing but a dream.

            And with that she slept a dreamless night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Urgh. I'm not in a writing mood. This chappie was totally BS the entire way through. _____ I need planning.......some ideas or something.......in other words, I had to write this chappie through a very huge writer's block. _ Urgh.

Once again, I thank all the reviewers staying true to me even if I think my story's deteriorating in attractiveness. T_____T and just a cheerful reminder: reviews always give me inspiration to write more!!! *hint hint hint*

Oh yeah, the summer days have been really boring lately. Which is sad. Because I am determined to try and make every day of the summer count since school will be starting too soon. *Argh, the anxiety!!!!!*

Ugh, I'm bored.....-_________-

Well anyways, Ja ne until next time!!! and if you have any ideas of your own, feel VERY free to share them with me. ^___^;;;;;

~meow-chan~


	21. Invitation

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

I just noticed I forgot my disclaimer for how long??? O__O

*police aim guns at meow-chan*

meow-chan: O__________________O .....hi??

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the inuyashagumi!!!!!! But I DO own your souls......MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!! *ahem*

Now that that's over with, on with the story that I'm so entirely stuck on!!!!! *unenthusiastic yay's*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kikyou sat in her room in silence. Though silence encased her, within her resided a flurry of conflicts. All of her thoughts lead to one person. A girl, a little younger than Kikyou was, with a quiet persona but an irritatingly strong resolve.

            A girl named Kagome.

            But perhaps not all her thoughts were targeting this girl. Some ended on the thought of a man too. A young man, only a year younger than her. She had known him all her life, and had watched him even when he thought she was no longer there.

            "Inu Yasha..." she muttered in a barely audible whisper. Perhaps it was so tried because her teeth were gritted together so tightly.

            It was a strange feeling that overwhelmed her when she uttered his name. Anger burned inside her but also a sort of excitable interest. She almost regarded him like a toy. One moment, she wanted to rip its head clean from its body, but she wanted to let it live enough to entertain her before its execution. Yes...the predator teasing its prey before it dines on its flesh...

            But surprisingly, a new character was introduced into her story. How could a character enter a play she was supposed be directing? And yet here she was, twisting and bending the plot almost to a breaking point. Kikyou was not in control anymore. And she hated it.

            But what she hated most was not exactly Kagome's presence in her plans. It was Inu Yasha's reaction. Instead of closing away, he opened. And the only one who knew was she, Kikyou. Not even the naïve little brat, who was the cause, was aware. Aware of the kindness she was unfurling from him. Aware of the way he glanced at her. Aware of the side that he'd never showed for two years. Kikyou growled involuntarily.

            The only one to see his love had been Kikyou.

            And it was going to stay that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Kagome groaned at the sound of her alarm clock. Of all the things she loved, the sound of that incessant "beep beep" was not one of them.

            She crawled out of bed reluctantly and went through her daily morning routine in a half daze. Her mother greeted her as she reached the kitchen.

            "Oh, sorry honey, but I have to go right now! There's a meeting I have to attend, bye, sweety!" she explained hurriedly and gave the zombie-like Kagome a bruising peck on the cheek.

            Kagome frowned slightly. "I hope I never become a workaholic when I grow up", she grumbled, helping herself to some scrambled eggs.

            Munching sluggishly, she spied a photo sitting on the kitchen table. It surprised her, the photo usually resided on the book shelf, not the kitchen counter. It seemed that Mother had been looking at it. Kagome studied the picture closely, and bit her lip.

It was an old family photo, taken at the time when Kagome was only three. Her mother was there, young and beautiful, raven black hair cascading down her shoulders and glistening black eyes shining through long lashes. Much different from the graying woman overcome by stress that had left a while ago. Beside her, a young man grinning widely, a loving arm wrapped around her mother's waist and the other ruffling the hair of a small Kagome. Her father.

But he died.

Only two years after the photo was taken.

Kagome grimaced and slapped the photo down on its face. It had been so long since she thought of that incident...she caught sight of the clock.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed and scrambled out of the kitchen, her bag flying behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A chocolate haired boy glanced up at the large high school looming over him, at the many happy faces giggling and chatting amongst themselves. He growled silently and moved on. None of them with their frivolously naïve minds could ever understand me and pain I've went through, he cursed. Not even SHE remembers...

            With his head bowed, his shoulder collided roughly with another's. His mind snapped out of his stupor, he threw a startled glance at a young woman. Her face was aged beyond the stage of girlhood and her slim but elegantly dressed body portrayed that. Yet she donned a classical backpack, symbolizing the fact that she was still a high school student. His lips were parted and he stared at her. She didn't mind though, for she was staring back with an equal expression of analytical scheme.

            Something must have clicked within Kikyou's mind when she gave one of her trademark "smiles". "Hello," she greeted him genially. "I don't believe we've met? My name is Kikyou." She offered her hand for his.

            Hojo took it, not quite sure of himself, resulting in a light and uncertain handshake. "Have we met? I have this weird feeling that we have," he replied, giving her a sidelong glance and sounding casual as well.

            Kikyou gave a small chuckle. "Let's pretend we have then." With such an enigmatic answer, Hojo could guess she was not making idle conversation. This was a dealmaker, not a socialist.

            Hojo's posture stiffened. "What is it you want?"

            Kikyou laughed again and reached out a hand. "No need to be to rude, Hojo-san, let us walk together. The bell doesn't ring 'til 8:20. We have plenty of time to chat." Seeing as he had no better choice, he followed beside her.

            Kikyou plastered another "smile". "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Hojo glared back. She was mocking him.

            Kikyou's smile faltered slightly. "I see we don't have patience today. Fine, I'll get to the point. I've gathered some information about you no matter how you try to hide it," she waved a finger, "I have my connections."

            His eyes widened a bit. Kikyou grinned and continued.

            "Don't worry, I didn't find out more than I needed to, whatever private affairs you have were probably kept safe. Probabaly (she glanced back at him). I know you have a certain affliction with a female student…what was her name? Yes, Kagome." She spat the name from her tongue and made sure Hojo heard every syllable.

            Hojo's eyes widened even more, his eyebrows knitted tightly in a concentrated look. He tried to decipher Kikyou's calculating eyes to no avail. His caution was outweighed by the thought of his past publicized to the world. He agreed to her offer, although he knew it border lined blackmail.

            "What do I have to do?" He said, quietly, his teeth set.

            She grinned. Her plan had worked. "Don't be so reluctant! I'm not forcing you, you know. All this is for me and you both," she said swinging and arm around Hojo's shoulder. He stiffened and shot her a glare. She was slightly taken aback and lifted her hand from his arm, but quickly regained her snakelike smile.

            "All I need is a partner and you're the most admirable candidate," she explained, her grin more cautious.

            Hojo remained silent, but he listened.

            "If I'm not correct, you wish to claim Kagome, do you not?"

            He flinched, but his head didn't turn to face her.

            "As you know, a student named Inu Yasha, a silent but deadly boy, resides in these school halls as well. He seems to be rather close to Kagome, if only he met her a month ago," Kikyou continued.

            "It so happens I don't like Kagome near Inu Yasha as well. She'll get hurt, you know, if she stays with him any longer," Kikyou said, her face ridden with motherly concern. "I only wish to protect her as you do."

            Hojo stopped. His stare was steady and emotionless. "I don't know what your real intentions are, but they're definitely not to save Kagome. I see the hatred you have for her inside you. You think you can hide it can you?" Kikyou's face grew crimson and she felt her wounded dignity flare angrily.

            "As for partners, I would rather not join with a person who despises Kagome as much as you, but you intrigue me. I'll think it over," Hojo said, giving a dismissing smile, not unlike Kikyou's "smiles", as he left her there to settle her ruffled feathers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I STILL HAVE THAT FRIGGIN WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! T_____T if this continues, this story will suck till no tomorrow!!! I can feel the inspiration draining from me!!!!! T______________T

Yes, I have not updated for at least two months.

Yes, I have been overwhelmed with homework.

Yes, I have no idea what to write for the next chap.

PLEEEEEASE, readers, I implore you for your aid!!!! SEND me your inspirational ideas or comments!!!! Anything to keep me going!!!!! T______________T

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	22. Affection

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, what does your garden grow!!!! Demon claws, furry wolf paws, and dragon scales all in a row!!!! :-D *doo dee dee doo dee da!!!* oh yes, what was I saying again?

The new and much improved chap of Blooming Love!!!!! *ta-daa!!*

My writing kinda died towards the end though. Ran out of metaphoric and symbolic words to use. Oh yeah, and I couldn't think of any impressive big words. That sucks. Ah well, I think it's a overall better chapter than the last. ^____^ though that's not saying much.......-__-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Inu Yasha sauntered slowly across the hazy sidewalk. The morning sun had just begun to glow, ridding the sky of the soft gray of dawn. He walked, in a zombie-like state as most students walk in the early morning. His legs moved him automatically, remembering the route he took every morning to school. His eyes contented themselves with the road ahead of him, and his nose with the fresh smell of a new day. Though his eyes saw, his mind didn't. His thoughts were elsewhere.

            Kouga was in love with Kagome, he was certain. Yet an unclear feeling still lingered inside him. He couldn't describe it. In his head swam questions unanswered: how could someone just fall in love with a person just by meeting them first hand? Although Kouga was an erratic character, was he true to what he claimed or was there something more to it? Inu Yasha had a strong premonition there was something missing.

            The yellow-eyed boy halted and blinked. He'd already reached the front of his school building without realizing. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, continuing his path to the maze of hallways, starting with a flight of stairs that lead to the second story, where the library lay. His destination.

He didn't know why, but he liked to be in the library. It wasn't as if he spent his time buried in books; in fact he rather disliked reading. But the calm ambience of the facility settled his nerves. Actually, the library was perhaps anything but calm, especially a high school library. Either way, it was his preferred place to sit and listen to music (a past time he enjoyed).

He was early, so the library was still quiet as only about ten students occupied the vacant building. He settled himself in a table next to the ceiling high windows. He donned his headphones and stared out the window dully as the music moved him into a trance-like state. He could see five students making their way across the parking lot to the school entrance. They chatted animatedly, as all teenage girls love to do, their eyes coated with make-up and their hair flipping this way and that. Inu Yasha disliked girls like that. They were often frivolous, conceded persons, making hobbies out of sleeping around. He grimaced.

A tentative finger poked his shoulder. He whipped around, surprised anyone would confront him. Usually people tended to keep their distance.

Kagome jumped back a little, startled from Yasha's swift movement. She had arrived early as well, with no idea why. The clock in her house had clearly read 8:00 but when she arrived she discovered it had only been 7:30. Disgruntled, she'd marched up to the library to occupy herself when she found her amber-eyed friend.

It would've been a lie to say that she didn't falter though. His words still punctured her heart painfully. _Don't come near me again_. Why had he said that? What drove him to be so cruel? Maybe she'd been mistaken, it had to have been a different person. Yasha-kun had black hair, the boy she'd seen had white. There was no way they could be the same person. Pondering so deeply only confused her. She decided to do the only thing she could think of at the moment: confront him about it.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned in surprise. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, that's alright," she replied, regaining her composure and seating herself next to him. An awkward silence followed, as Inu Yasha glanced out the window, his mind on his music rather than anything else.

"So, do you always come to school this early?" she asked, trying desperately to develop a successful conversation. Why did these weird pauses happen whenever she talked to him anyway? She made a mental note to herself to practice her people-skills.

Inu Yasha took his eyes off the window and looked at her. He still seemed a bit tired. "Yeah..." he answered absent-mindedly.

Kagome wasn't satisfied with his response. She continued to try. "I'm tired too," she commented casually. "Mornings are so annoying huh?"

"Mm," he replied.

Kagome's fur ruffled slightly. She was getting tired of his monosyllabic answers. She poked his elbow, annoyed.

"Hey, you need me to wake you up or something? I'd gladly do so."

He blinked

"Girl's are annoying," he commented.

"What?!" she said rather shrilly from indignity. _What was with that I-don't-care attitude?_

He cracked a soft smile. "I'm just kidding." Caught off guard, Kagome felt her cheeks develop a warm tinge. Embarrassed, she shifted her gaze to the side. _He smiled again_,_ and I felt my breath stop for an instant._

When she felt sure she could face him again, she found his eyes had been intently staring at her the entire time. "Ah," she blushed a shade of crimson. "W-what are you doing?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?" Had he really been staring? Inu Yasha really didn't notice. He was just musing how Kagome seemed to calm him in a way; more calming than the library. It seemed almost pleasant to have her by his side.

 "Um, n-never mind." She turned her flushed face away only to find herself surveying the students outside from the window. What was wrong with her? She was the one trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation but his unexpected responses kept shooting her down. He probably didn't even realize it. She stared annoyed out the clear glass onto the sidewalk. The students entering school had grown and at least fifteen were making their way through the street as she gazed. A particular student caught her eye, a black-haired, blue-eyed student.

"Hey, isn't that Kouga?" Kagome said, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Inu Yasha's ears perked up. Leaned over so that he could get a better view. "Whatever," he grunted returning to his CD player.

"What do you mean 'whatever'? Aren't you going to say hi to him or something?" the raven-haired girl asked, curiosity etched in her features.

"Why would I? It's not like I consider him a friend."

"What don't you like about him anyway? He seems nice to me."

_Well, duh, _Inu Yasha grumbled. "He's an annoying, hyper brat. Reminds me of elementary school all over again whenever I see him."

A hand clutched the yellow-eyed boy's shoulder. He looked up, not surprised to see a peeved Kouga.

"What were you saying?" Kouga asked His eyebrows arched dangerously.

"You didn't hear clearly enough? We were talking about how stupid you are," Inu Yasha replied, a small smirk tugging on the side of his mouth.

"Listen, bastard-"

"Gentlemen!" A wrinkled old woman stood behind Yasha, her hands on her hips and her tacky glasses slid down to the crook of her nose. Her voice was crisp but annoyingly old, giving it a croaky sound. Kouga stared blankly.

"No profanity, no verbal abuse, and no fighting on school grounds. If you don't understand, I suggest to speak with the principle," she threatened. Her eyes fell on Inu Yasha, causing her glasses to slide precariously on the tip of her face.

"Yasha is it? Haven't you been caught fighting already? A wise man learns from his mistakes," she advised, straightening herself. She left at a slow pace, the weight upon her feet battling her heeled shoes.

Kagome grimaced. Kouga growled under his breath. "The old hag..." he muttered, fist clenched. Inu Yasha seemed to be the only who seemed rather indifferent about it as he searched nonchalantly for his CD case.

"I get used after a while," Inu Yasha said in reply to his comrade's unbelieving stares.

"I don' see how anyone gets used t' her," Kouga said, his accent flourishing his speech. Kagome giggled involuntarily.

"What?" Kouga asked, finding himself caught off guard.

"You sound so funny with that accent! I mean, not in a bad way, I think it sounds cute," she added hastily.

Kouga blushed and his shoes suddenly seemed very interesting. "Yeah, well, I was born in a rough town so I kinda got it there," he mumbled. Inu Yasha sniffed disdainfully at Kouga's ability to get thrown off so easily but such a strange comment.

"Really? Where?" Kagome asked, propping her chin on her palm.

"Down in the south. You know..." Kouga replied, his eyes still shyly averting hers.

Kagome grinned. Kouga was such a nice person to talk to, why couldn't Yasha-kun be the same? Constantly being the silent one and driving her mad trying to fire up a casual conversation with him. Oh well, if she couldn't talk to Yasha properly, might as well talk to Kouga instead.

"That's so neat, Kouga! I lived here all my life," she smiled. "I wish I could travel! It's boring living in one place."

"I wouldn't say that!" Kouga said hastily, not caring to avoid her gaze now. "Moving can sometimes be a pain. You know, you have to transfer schools, make new friends..."

"Yeah, but still, I think a change is nice once in while." _This conversation is flowing so nicely!_ Kagome thought to herself, giving her a mental pat in the back. _Maybe my people-skills aren't the ones that need work, it's Yasha-kun's._

Kouga congratulated himself as well. _I've finally managed to talk to her on a friend-to-friend basis! _He grinned, proud of himself. _Just talking to her makes me feel great. She just has that talent with people like me I guess._

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha watched as he was being unconsciously excluded out of their conversation. He watched Kagome's face intently. She seemed to be happy talking to Kouga. Happier than when she was talking to him? The grin she was wearing right now said so. He gritted his teeth and sifted though his CD collection.

Why did he feel so uncomfortable anyway? Wasn't it better this way if she just left him alone and stayed with Kouga be her side? Wouldn't it all just become a happy ending that way? Somehow he disliked that idea. Even if his secrets would be protected that way, he didn't wish to sacrifice her companionship for it. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't have grown fond of her company, had he?

The school bell gave a loud resounding ring, pushing students out of their seat and out the library door. Inu Yasha gathered his things, his mind still troubled.

"It's okay Kouga. I wait here for Yasha-kun, you go ahead," Kagome said, waving a friendly hand. Kouga looked rather unsure as he glanced suspiciously at Yasha-kun.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! Don't be late, ok?" Kouga left reluctantly.

"Why are you waiting for me?" the boy asked, his amber eyes intent on hers. She glanced at him and stumbled for an answer to the pressing question.

"Well, uh," she thought back quickly. "I-I need to talk to you about something! And I don't want Kouga to know." Her mind traced back to the searing words he had uttered to her that one day. Her eyes fell for a moment.

"Something you need to tell me?" Inu Yasha repeated, heaving his bag onto his shoulder. "You should've told me before? Now we're gonna be pressed for time."

Kagome pursed her lips. "I know, but..."

"It's okay, just tell me really quick." _Easier said than done, _thought Kagome

"Um, well, you know that day..." she tried to begin. She gripped her hands together and thought miserably about how to word her story.

"I saw a guy on the basketball courts and he was fighting with Jake and his friends. It was three against one and I didn't' think he had a chance at all, but he took them all down in only a few minutes. Then I accidentally stepped on a rock and he found me and," she gulped debating whether or not it was foolish to continue, "he looked exactly like you except he had white hair." Inu Yasha gazed at her with an expressionless face.

"I mean!" she sputtered. "I know it sounds ridiculous, you have black hair and all, and...and who ever heard of white hair on a high school guy?" She laughed pathetically, "I'm just being stupid I guess..." she said softly, her voice draining. She wondered how she was going to tell him what he'd said to her. Maybe he'd spare her the trouble but even so, what would he do? She peeked at his face nervously.

His eyes were neutral, his expression unreadable. He paused for a while, his face unflinching. "Did he," he began slowly, almost tentatively. "Did he hurt you in anyway?" He gave her a sincere look of seriousness. She was speechless.

"Well, no, he didn't hurt me, not like injure me or anything..." she couldn't really bring herself to continue. Did Inu Yasha really now know? Maybe he _had_ been mistaken. The whole idea sounded absolutely insane anyway.

"Good." A bright cheery smile was painted on his face again. "Well, see you after school." With that he parted her without even a farewell wave. Kagome stood still watching his figure walk briskly away from her disappearing within the mass of students. She had a feeling that smile he flashed her was only a façade, trying in vain to hide something buried deep within his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I'm DONE!!!!!!!! *pant pant* TvT

Kouga: you make me sound gay.

Me: what? o.O

Kouga: you make me sound gay! :-(

Inuyasha: maybe cuz you are gay!! :-Dv

*Kouga finds random knife and chases Inuyasha with it*

Me: well, NEways, my fellow ff-net readers. I hope you enjoyed this chappie much more than the other one. I worked reasonably harder on this one. The last one was really bad cuz I was just writing with no inspiration at all. Someone asked me to write fluff so I'm gonna write some more fluff. This story needs fluff anyways. :-D

Thank you so much to the reviewers who have stuck by me through the long and horrible months of procrastination. I truly honor you guys. If I were you, I'd shoot me, well, I mean the author, er, uh, you know what I mean!!!! -__-;;;;

Please read my HP fic too. I got a nice little idea for that one. The story in short is Hermione gets a makeover to kick off her last year of Hogwarts. Let's see if it gets those male hormones goin', if ya know what I mean. ^_____________________^ I plan to have some fun with this ficcy.

Well, anyways, I rambled too much. Too much text on a page always makes me dizzy. @_@

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	23. Visions of the Past

AN: hey people. I currently have nothing better to do so might as well get my next chappie done. I'm kinda sluggish right now so I don't really have anything hyper to add to this author's note, which makes it so totally boring.......-___-;;;;

But anyways, I love all of your reviews and I read each and every one!!! ^_____^ your continuous support is what keeps me going!!! I finished that previous chappie in one day just because of one review telling me I had lost my touch. Afterwards, I was in such a determined state to prove that I had NOT lost my touch that I sat in front of my computer writing that chappie for quite a long time o.O the chapter proved to be a rather nice one, if I do say so myself. (well, it was one of my better ones, but I don't think it's absolutely wonderful...)

Oh yes, I've been doing quite a bit of brainstorming and I've come up with a lot of ideas. I still need to figure out how things will fit and I'll probably have to change things here and there. I need to ask my dear friend for her feedback. All the rest of you must wait painfully for it to be written. *muahahaaaa.......* ßlame laugh of doom.

************************************************************************

            His muscles were tense, as he walked through the empty corridors, thinking. His brow was furrowed and his lips pursed. He made his way into the vacant out skirts of campus, assuring that he avoided the school security guards (it wasn't as if they were paying attention, which made this a very easy task). After he stepped over the official school campus boundaries, he walked freely to the small park that made its residence only half a block from the school. The park itself was as vacant as the school and he seated himself under the friendly shade of a scant tree.

            A sigh escaped him and his mind wandered involuntarily. Once again, he grimaced as his troubled head mused over his concerns. Had he been discovered? How could he have been so careless, so absolutely unmindful that he'd let his secret spill? He felt his teeth grind frustratingly. And the worst part: he didn't even know the answers to his own questions. It entirely involved him and yet he could recall nothing.

            Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He was in a way, not involved at all. He gripped his forehead in his palm. He was confusing himself. Badly.

            _Inu Yasha._

            His breath halted.

            _Why do you worry? It's of no concern of yours what that girl knows._

            "You..." he exhaled, growling.

            _Just get rid of her, Simple as that._

            "Get out," Inu Yasha muttered forcefully. "Get out of my head."

            _Why don't just accept me? I am you._

            "Shut up." He spat each syllable.

            _Heh, you want to know what I did to the girl? It was rather amusing really._

            Inu Yasha was thrown off guard and remained speechless.

            _I'm actually surprised she's still willing to speak with you. (snicker) It was fun shattering her heart._

            "...What..."

            _I did you favor. I t would've been better for her to leave. That way, she wouldn't have found out about me, you know._

            "You...bastard..." Inu Yasha's eyes were wide and crazy, a sure sign of rage.

            _Since it didn't work, maybe I'll have to take more intense measures next time..._

            "Don't you dare touch her!" Inu Yasha yelled out loud. His voice echoed emptily across the lifeless grassland. The voice fell silent. Inu Yasha paused, attempting to freeze his body, to silence his heartbeat even, so that he could listen for any return of the bodiless phantom. It didn't come. He slowly, but hesitantly, slumped back against the tree, shaking a couple tentative leaves from it. He gripped and head again and his breath escaped him in a puff of air filled with the exhaustion of a prisoner alone in his cell.

************************************************************************

            Kikyou's eyes narrowed as she watched silently at Inu Yasha's passionate rave, her mind slowly contemplating. She analyzed every movement he made; his clammy hands, his rapid gasps, and his pale irises glinting on the whites of his eyes. A nagging thought kept on tugging at her mind, but she stuck it in the far corner of her brain, doubting that it could ever be the truth. But there wasn't any other explanation for his behavior. So different was it from 2 years ago... She gave a small snort. Has it only been two years? It seems more like 200, she mused.

            Flashes of a young handsome teenage boy were unearthed within her memory as the amber-eyed boy smiled cheerily and waved at her, boyish innocence radiating from his lively face. She'd always been more the adult and he, the child. He grinned his sheepish smile while she rarely tipped her lips. She had always been more dignified and tight-mouthed then he had been, earning her respect from her schoolmates. Yasha on the other hand, was just as loved, but his naïve (and sometimes silly) antics made him so.

            But was this the same Yasha that she knew so well? The Yasha she thought she would meet? Her plans were thrown aside is this new aspect cam into play. She whipped around and scuttled stealthily back to school, her heels tapping the ground softly as she went.

************************************************************************

            Kagome flung her heavy book bag down to the ground as she let out an exaggerated sigh and rubbed her shoulders. She after feeling relief wash over her body, she contented herself with unwrapping her bag of homemade sandwich, it's absolutely "delicious" ingredients dripping grossly from the moist bread. She grimaced and wrapped it back up.

            She sighed again and glanced at a pair of students passing by, chatting and backing in the warm sunlight. Due to the ridicule she had been receiving from the cafeteria, she made the smart choice to move her lunch site to the outside at a lonely table under a tree. Her stomach gurgled uncomfortably. She frowned and glanced at her "sandwich". Looking away, she decided that even hunger would not drive her to each such an abomination.

            "Hey," greeted a rough voice. Its hint of an accent gave away its speaker.

            Kagome twisted around to face, "Kouga-kun!" she said.

            "Do you mind if I sit here?" he offered.

            "Go ahead," Kagome replied amiably.

            Kouga stared blankly at her so-called lunch that had been swept aside. He grinned, and plucked a fry from his cup and waving it luxuriously on his lips. "Mmm, these smell soooo good," he drawled. "And I bet they taste just as good." He smirked mischievously. Kagome couldn't help herself but gaze unblinkingly at the French fry as it swayed hynotically.

            "You are absolutely vile," she glared. Kouga grinned wider as he stuck the fry in his mouth. Maybe it was just him, but he felt like he wasn't sitting in front of a girl he'd just acquainted with a month ago, but a close friend he'd known for a lifetime. No one had made him feel more at home than her. And it amazed him.

            "I'm only joking," he laughed, setting down the greased cup. "Here, you can have as many fries as you want." She took the entire cup.

            "Hey!" he cried hastily, his arm outstretched, reaching helplessly for his French fries, which Kagome picked out with glee. She cradled the fries near her chest, laughing evilly at Kouga's futile attempts to retain it. Sort of like basketball in a way, Kagome was hugging the ball protectively against her front while Kouga tried to sweep his arms from behind her and grab it. Although it soon ended up with both his arms encircled around her waist. Kagome suddenly noticed this and her breath caught in her throat and her cheeks grew hot. His body fitted around her like a blanket, his chin almost (but not quite) resting on the nape of her neck.

            Kouga felt Kagome tense up and realized (he's a slow one) what they were doing (oh my, what _are_ they doing?). But somehow he didn't release her, blushing and sheepishly apologizing (as he would've expected of himself). Instead he stayed where he was, his warmth mingling with hers as her back curved into his chest. His hands hovered tentatively over Kagome's midriff, almost afraid to touch her.

            She could feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath blew wisps of hair from behind her ear. She felt her heart race faster and her mind raved urgently, What do I do, what do I do?

            Within such close proximity, her scent invaded his nostrils, and he instinctively inhaled it, letting it overflow his senses. It flooded his brain, making his vision blur and his head spin. But her smell not only clouded his mind, but it drove him also. He lost his fear as his hands closed into each other, drawing her into his embrace. What space that had been left between them evaporated in a single swift motion.

            Kagome gasped and whipped around, her hands placed firmly upon his chest to restrain him. He sat on the bench, as if awoken from a daze with his arms still hovering around her body. Her face was a deep crimson and her expression disturbed.

            "I...I have to go to the library and finish up some homework," she said curtly, grabbing her backpack, and heading quickly toward the northern staircase. Kouga remained dumbfounded for a few moments then threw his elbows onto the edge of the table and growled to himself. Kouga silently cursed his instincts as he wondered whether Kagome would ever look at him in the same way ever again.

************************************************************************

            Hojo set his books onto the table and brought out a meager hamburger and water bottle, taking a swig of water before unwrapping his burger. He was just about to sink his teeth into the soft bread when his eyes froze.

            Kagome was sitting about 30 yards away, casually taking out a wrapped lunch from her bag. Unaware of Hojo's piercing stare, she comically grimaced at her flattened sandwich and tossed it to the side, sighing and glancing sadly down at her grumbling stomach. Hojo continued to watch, his burger resting a couple inches from his closed mouth. His eyes were like daggers, unwavering half orbs of deep brown, but there was a hint of sorrow as he observed her, unnoticed even to him.

            His hamburger dropped onto the table when with his eagle-like eyes spotted a new, unprecedented character. He confronted Kagome and smiled, settling himself in the seat next to her. Hojo's eyes narrowed, as he committed this boy's appearance into memory. Who was he? What was he doing here? Hojo had assumed Inu Yasha was the one close to Kagome's heart. Knowing her, a decent friend was rare, a male friend even more doubtful. She was more the recluse than anything, avoiding close relationships with others as much as she dared. But how could this boy just waltz up to Kagome and have her accept him so easily? Was there something between them Hojo had missed? His pupils drew towards the center of his iris as he glared, breathing slowly, assuring that he wouldn't miss any more small details.

            They chatted in a lively, cheery manner; Kagome's exaggerated pout and Kouga's open-mouthed laugh showing every now and then. It looked like friends casually teasing and joking with each other, as plain and normal as anything in the midst of such an animated and bright ambience. Hojo knew better, this type of behavior wasn't something Kagome let herself express so freely. His glare faltered into alarm. Were his suspicions true then?

            He watched on, though disturbed, as Kagome snatched Kouga's offering of fries, laughing as she did so. He waved his arms helplessly around her. Hojo's eyes widened, his hands tightening into fists. They both stayed stock still for a few moments, the boy's nose buried in her hair and his arms hovering dangerously around her middle. The blue-eyed boy suddenly squeezed his arms firmly around a panicked Kagome. Hojo's eyes snapped and he stood up from his seat, unintentionally causing the table to shift. But he restrained himself from rash actions, hard as it was. He relaxed ever so slightly as Kagome refused Kouga, leaving him as quickly as possible, grabbing her bag and heading toward the north stairs. Hojo slowly settled himself back into his seat and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He sifted his fingers through his hair, scolding himself over getting so worked up. His mind wandered sadly into the past...the past in which Kagome remembered him...the past where nothing could separate them.

            "Hojo-kun!" cried a young 10-year-old girl, her raven black hair shimmering in the bright sun as it flew behind her. Her eyes were a sweet dawn gray, her skin a light fair tone with a rosy tint washed over her cheeks. She laughed, a sweet melody to his ears as she flew into his waiting arms, burying her nose in his shoulder. He held her tightly and happiness bubbled up to his throat where it escaped as a loving sigh.

            The vision suddenly blurred as darkness enveloped young Kagome ripping her away from his embrace. Panic streaked across his features as a black, shady figure towered over her, pinning Kagome helplessly to the wall. Hojo began to protest, but found cold steel hovering closely against his neck. The blurred shadow grinned wickedly. 

            "Don't worry. You'll see each other again."

_            "In Hell."_

_            Ice sliced threw his throat. Hojo felt himself fall, crimson splashed across his vision. He gave up his last breath, watching through the flood of garnet at her gripping her face in horror, lips parted in a silent scream as red rain sprinkled her snow white cheeks._

            Hojo was clawing at his head, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. "No, no, no......" he muttered, chanting it over and over again religiously. It'd been so long ago, why did it come back, why did the horrible memories return? He closed his eyes and gripped his face tighter, begging the dream to leave him. The shadows, the darkness, he begged them all to leave him.

            A finger tapped his shoulder. "Boo."

            Hojo whipped around, his eyes that of a frightened child, moist beads of sweat trickling down his skin. At first he saw raven black hair and pale skin, and he heart constricted. "...Kagome?"

            Kikyou frowned. "Hojo honey," she cooed. "You won't even recognize dear Kikyou nee-san?"

            Hojo's face fell and his features stiffened. He gave her a sharp glare, and cursed himself for letting his guard down in front of such a woman. He knew the consequences of revealing any weakness to the scheming Kikyou.

            She sighed; disappointed he'd regained his stony expression once more. She smiled to herself though; it served as a punishment for his smart remark he'd thrown at her that morning.

            She decided to change the subject. "That boy with blue eyes and black hair, "she began. "He's of no concern to either of us. Just a third spoke in the wheel."

            Hojo, though he dared not admit it, listened to her carefully. He paused before asking, "Are you certain of that?" He recalled the previous incident and grimaced, looking to the small patch of grass beside his feet.

            "You need to ask? He's nothing to Kagome, therefore he's nothing to us. Her heart solely belongs to Inu Yasha." She said that last phrase with a bit of hesitation and distaste. Hojo threw a sidelong glance at her icy face.

            "Or maybe it is you wants to believe that," Hojo commented coolly. Kikyou shot him a furiously wild glance.

            "What are you saying?" she shot back hotly.

            "You want an excuse to hurt her, don't you?" Hojo said without even glancing at Kikyou. "If she tries to steal your love then you have your scapegoat."

            "Inu Yasha is not my love and Kagome is not worth my thoughts!" She announced, her rage building. Hojo smiled; she'd lost and she knew it. Seething she tried to calm her breath. Getting angry was of no use.

            Clearing her throat she said with annoyance, "That's two times you've humiliated me." She stood up to leave. "I'm only trying to offer you a chance to save her. You know if you don't protect her..."

            "I'll destroy her."

Kikyou left, her anger still lingering in the air as Hojo let his head fall back into his hands.

************************************************************************

AN: super frickin' long chappie!!!!! O_________O this HAS to be my record.

Well, then, I was hoping for some I+K mush but somehow it turned into K+K mush. o.O how did that happen?????

Ah well, I tend to do that a lot. I'll decide I'll write about whatever and it turns out totally different than what I planned. ^^;;;;; I'm never gonna make it as a writer.

Anyways, I think there were some reviewers I wanted to reply to in particular...

The_SeVeReD_HaNd: I luv your review!!!! I dno y, but it's cool!!! ^v^ Maybe it's cuz you refer to yourself in third person. ^_^ luv the sn too.

Hokuto1: well, I guess there are some seniors in my school like that. My school is like the badass school. ^^;;;; I'm holy compared to some students...I mean, I dunno if it's normal or not, but there's always always always a gang of smoking sluts and their bf's hanging around the residential area right in next to the school. I saw this one girl make it all the way to 6th period with a tube top and hip huggers. *shudder* it was so totally whoreness.

Jesia: well, you got plenty of Kouga in this chap. I need to add some Inu-Kag fluff later, so be wary!!! ^_____^

Stupid: erm, nice sn. And yes, I TOTALLY agree with you, but I still think Inuyasha needs that extra someone to work up his jealousy, y'know??? ^___^

HanyouGohan: dude, I love you, you like reviewed almost every chappie!!! ^v^ *huggles HanyouGohan* and yes, killing Kikyou would be awesome, but alas, there would be no story plot without her. You can't have a good story without a bitch in it, y'know?? ::grins widely:: SOMEONE has to receive all the pain......^_____^

And that concludes my chapter. I'm also going to convert all my other chapters to html file types so that the italics will show up, so look out for those, k! ^______^

And the more reviews, the better the next chappie will be. Constructive criticism is always welcome!!! I find those pretty inspirational actually......o_O

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	24. Let the War Ensue

            Kagome's school day blew past her rapidly; which was unusually, as the days often dragged along slowly for her. She walked through the halls, sat through class, read her books, but all this was nothing but routine. But this time her mind was continuously distracted.

The object of her musings? Kouga.

She constantly felt her hands touch her neck or her ear where he had blown his breath across her skin. Kagome's hands wrapped themselves around her waist where Kouga had wrapped his. She couldn't push the questions away from her conscious thought so she let them bombard her freely. Why did he embrace her so suddenly? Did he have some sort of attraction to her? No, that couldn't be right, no one could love someone so abruptly. Yet again, she herself admired Yasha-kun almost to the extent of liking him.

_Almost_, she assured herself. _At least, not really..._

She sighed, her mind tired from the constant mention of troubling thoughts. She let her mind clear as she walked absentmindedly to the bus parking lot, tracing her way through the cloud of bustling students. She stared blankly at the many cliques of girls, laughing and chatting, their faces free of worry. Kagome sighed again, her longing to belong in such a group of friends pulling her into a temporary state of depression. She righted herself mentally, _No. I will not waste my time wallowing in sorrow,_ and tried desperately to think of anything cheerful she could dig up from her memory.

She spotted a particularly noticeable boy striding across the school campus. His prominence came solely from the side birth he was given by the students around him. Kagome cocked her head at the black haired, yellow-eyed boy. Why did the students avoid him so? With her only being freshman and without many friends, her information was limited. She shook away the small query and tapped him on the shoulder.

His hair whipped around his cheeks gracefully as he turned to face her, a handsome look of surprise upon his features. She felt her chest lighten, wondering when she's begun to think of him as graceful or handsome.

"Kagome," he said, "Hi."

"Hi," Kagome replied, wishing she had more to say.

Inu Yasha cocked his eyebrows questioningly. "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, no, I..." She looked away, flustered and searching for the words at the tip of her tongue. "I just saw you walking and decided to say hi."

"Oh," he said simply. Kagome cursed him and his monosyllabic answers.

She felt uncomfortable under his silent stare and began, "Well, uh, guess what?"

"What," he replied in a bored tone. _He could at least _act_ like he's interested..._, she grumbled.

"Kouga, he..." she stopped herself. Why did the thoughts of that incident find their way to her tongue? She immediately regretted mentioning it, certain that Inu Yasha would be angry if he knew. She halted herself again: why would he be angry? It's not like he cared what Kouga did to her, right? Somehow she couldn't convince herself of that.

At the mention of Kouga, Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and his attention focused attentively to the bumbling girl. He mentally prayed that Kouga hadn't done anything stupid. _Ugh, why am I so uptight anyway?_ He cursed.

She teetered backward slightly, stunned by his sudden immersion in her words. She quickly tried to distinguish the problem before it enflamed and replied quickly, "It's nothing, never mind, I didn't mean to say—"

"What did he do? Tell me," he demanded. Kagome found his determination rather intimidating.

            "Please, it's nothing!" she begged.

            "If he did anything stupid, I'll make sure he regrets it," he promised himself, his hand tightening into a fist. Kagome gazed at him in surprise. Did he mean that for her sake? No, it was too farfetched to believe. She glanced away unable to hide the hurt from her expression.

            Inu Yasha glanced in confusion, trying to interpret her reaction. _ Does she not want me to hurt Kouga? _He stared at her in confusion. Then a thought hit him and he mentally stumbled; _Does she host feelings for that country freak?_ (He added the insult in his stirred emotions of dislike)

            Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha's face, surprised that he suddenly fell silent. His face was grave and he seemed to be gazing at her with an expression of...sorrow? His eyes were bright with disbelief and his eyebrows arched in stupefaction.

            Kagome looked into his amber orbs with concern. "Is-is there something wrong?" She asked, echoing Inu Yasha's earlier question. The black-haired boy turned away. An idea struck Kagome.

            "If you're angry that I'm not telling you what Kouga did to me, I'll tell, ok? You don't have to get all sulky on me!" she pouted in frustration. Inu Yasha glanced back at her in astonishment, unable to tell her that wasn't the cause of his avoiding her eyes, but also unwilling to stop her.

            "Well, today at lunch, Kouga..." she hesitated. "Kouga sat next to me and we were talking and I stole his fries cause my lunch was absolutely disgusting. You should have seen it! Homemade sandwich totally turned into dripping soggy slop and—"

            "Back to the topic," the boy ordered curtly.

            "Eh, yeah..." Kagome obliged, a little shaken by his brusqueness.

            "Well, as I said, I stole his fries and he was reaching around me trying to get them back and...and he..." She gulped and stared at Inu Yasha's eager need to the truth. He laid an intense stare back on her as he waited impatiently for her to finish her sentence.

            "Are you sure you want to know what happened? It's not really that important really..." She stumbled in vain, attempting to spare herself. 

            "Tell me. I promise I won't do anything rash," he sighed, silently crossing his fingers.

            The young misty-eyed girl bit her lip and inhaled. "Hereachedaroundmeandhuggedme."

            Inu Yasha stared. "What?"

            Kagome pouted angrily. "I already told you!"

            "In English please!" Inu Yasha said, his patience evaporating.

            _Eek!_ Kagome quickly restated her sentence. "He reached behind me and hugged me," then added when she saw Inu Yasha digest the information, "but I pushed him away!"

            It did nothing to prevent Inu Yasha's anger from flaring. "He did _what_?!" Inu Yasha hissed, not knowing his voice had been increased a level or two. Kagome backed away from his seething rage. _Ack, I knew this was a bad idea!,_ she cried.

            The furious boy glared around him, searching for his blue-eyed rival. So angered was he that he was sure he wouldn't stop until Kouga was lying dead in front of him. _How dare he do something so stupid! _He cursed. _To touch her in such a way..._

            Delicate fingers enclosed his arm lightly. He turned his eyes to look at her and was shocked to see an expression of sorrow upon her features. The edges of her irises hinted a slight shine. Her gaze fell in shame, her voice pleading for forgiveness.

            "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I'm sorry, so please don't get mad..." she whispered.

            The boy stilled for a moment, too shocked to respond. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder gently as she held her breath and looked up at him. She faced a warm smile from his lips that made her lose the strength in her legs. Luckily she remained upright; collapsing in front of him now would not be good.

            "I'm not mad at you, so what are you so distressed about?" he said, giving her a gentle squeeze in her shoulder. If Inu Yasha kept smiling at her, she swore she'd have to get CPR afterwards.

            "So, are you taking the bus home?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Kagome nodded, then wondered hopefully whether Inu Yasha would accompany her home. _That's silly, he'd never do that. He probably lives on the other side of the neighborhood anyway..._

            "How about walking home with me? Just for today," he offered sheepishly, avoiding her gaze as he said this. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart leapt to her throat. _That works too!!_ She mentally squealed in happiness.

            "Okay!" she piped rather loudly. She clapped her fingers to her mouth as a flush of crimson washed across her face. Inu Yasha smiled, but unlike that morning, he smiled with true mirth. He felt his soul opening with that smile and he felt almost like he was naked; it was a smile that exposed him and it was a smile he rarely gave. But in the presence of the raven-haired girl he felt warmed, and his smile freely given.

************************************************************************

            Kikyou stormed out of school, striding angrily into the parking lot where her gleaming red Honda waited. Her feelings still enflamed by Hojo's previous comment: "_You want an excuse to hurt her, don't you?_" She gritted her teeth and tensed her fist into a ball.

            "I don't need an excuse to do anything," she growled under her breath. She grasped the door handle and was about to fling it open when a horrific sight crossed her vision. With parted lips, she watched as a familiar yellow-eyed boy cross the street escorting a raven-haired girl. Her eyebrows narrowed dangerously as she watched them talk idly, entirely unaware of their spectator. Kikyou's face morphed into a grimace and her fist shuddered from muscle tension. She suddenly relaxed and pondered, rolling an idea over in her head, testing and questioning it for any flaws. Her lips suddenly curved into a smile. Not her infamous fake smile, but a smile with far worse intentions. She stepped into her car, stealing a grin at the black-haired girl.

            _Let the war ensue, Kagome-san_, she smiled. _We will see who the victor is soon enough._

************************************************************************

AN: Oh my, it's been a while. Sorry for the wait, but it seems I've once again bumped into the notorious writer's block. Dammit. __

Sorry for all you disappointed reviewers, but the Inu-Kag fluff has to be saved until next chappie. And don't worry, I already started the next chappie so hopefully, it'll come out soon enough. ^__^;;;;;

Ugh, I have to go really fast so no time for replies to reviews this time. *boo hoo*

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~  


	25. Tears

            "... It was so crazy, you should've seen it!" Kagome cried, then laughed as she cracked another smile on Inu Yasha's face. She melted in those smiles, and right now, she was trying everything to keep that luscious smile on his face.

            Inu Yasha swore he'd never smiled so much for one person in his life. But as Kagome laughed happily after every grin, he couldn't help it. The girl's smiles were what fueled his with a endless energy and he wasn't sure he disliked it. He sighed and wondered what the school would think of him if they saw him smiling and laughing so easily; with a girl, no less. He could almost see the gaping faces and speechless expressions, and grinned in mirth.

            "...Your smiles are so much cuter than your frowns," Kagome said, "Why don't you smile more often?" Inu Yasha glanced at her in surprise then let his gaze fall. _You should never have to know..._ He turned away, trying desperately to hide his regretful eyes from her view. Instead he changed the subject.

            "Did you just say that I'm cute?" he replied, grinning. Kagome's lips parted, but she couldn't find words to counter him. So she stuttered horribly.

            "No, I, it's just, you..." Her cheeks soon developed a gentle shade of rose.

            Inu Yasha laughed, reaching an arm behind Kagome and squeezing her shoulder lightly. "Only teasing," he chuckled.

            Kagome gave a nervous sidelong glance at his fingertips, which were closed around her upper arm protectively. Her pulse quickened and she couldn't rip her gaze from the ground in front of her, fearing to meet Inu Yasha's eyes. To let him see how uneasy she felt, that would be no less similar than to confess to him her feelings. At least, that was the logic her mind was functioning on at the moment.

            A butterfly flew about Inu Yasha's own abdomen as his fingers grasped Kagome's shoulder. He didn't know what had driven his hand to wander as it did, but once he realized what he'd done, he did not draw his hand back. A shocking notion breached his mind that perhaps he _enjoyed_ the felt of her warmth against his. He felt her now, her body fitting snugly at his side. To his horror (really now?), he pulled her closer to him, his nerves delighting in the sparks that dispersed along his spine as he did so.

            Kagome's cheeks continued to grow a deeper shade of crimson. Heat erupted in her face as her skin brushed delicately against Inu Yasha's (very manly) chest.

*********

meow-chan: I'm sorry!!! I had to add that in!!! I'm laughing hysterically right not and I keep on repeating the word "manly" again and again.

Manly masculine pectoral muscles!!! XD

*wheezes* ok ok, I'm ok now......

Inuyasha: my chest IS quite manly isn't it? ::looks down his haori:: pauses *goes off to show Kagome* oh yeah, feast your eyes on my sexy man chest!!! ::beams proudly::

Meow-chan: pfft...BWAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!!!! XD

Kagome: ¬____¬;;;;; art thou mentally unstable??

But neways, back to story. ^^;;;

Damn, I just lost the lovey-dovey mood. Ah well.

*********

            The scent of warm cinnamon fluttered from his shirt into her nose. She melted, basking in the scent like a kitten with catnip. She rested her head gently upon his chest and sighed involuntarily. Inu Yasha blinked in surprise, as she accepted his one-arm embrace more willingly then he'd thought.

            Drunk in his enthralling smell, her common logic buried itself deep within her mind. She grinned and fingered a wrinkle on his shirt while she listened the music of his heartbeat. (VERY uncharacteristic of her. Just so you readers know...)

            Inu Yasha's skin tingled sharply as he gazed at Kagome's raven-haired head in astonishment. _Wha-What's she doing?_ He raised his glance away from her, his mind a swirl of confusion. His flustered amber eyes spied the familiar gate of his apartment.

            "Kagome?" he nudged her shoulder slightly.

            "Hmm?" she mumbled and gazed into his eyes wearily. She dove deeply in those pools of amber, her own gray-orbs glittering. Inu Yasha's throat constricted, cutting off his words.

            "You know, you're really...really...what's that word..." she muttered, her gaze unwavering.

            "What are you trying to say, Kagome?" Inu Yasha replied in alarm, the tingles in his skin converting into electrical surges. "We're at my place, I have to go Kagome—"

            "Inu Yasha!" she cried gripping his shirt tightly. He halted in shock. Her eyes were wide and afraid and she released him, abruptly lowering her gaze.

            "I-I'm sorry, I just..." she returned her eyes to his. "Inu Yasha, I..."

            "Love you?" A mocking snicker sounded from behind the heavy apartment gates.

            "How pathetic," Kikyou smirked, stepping into full sight, revealing herself fully to the eyes of her victims. Inu Yasha's face was riddled with a swirl of emotions as he stared unblinkingly at the sleek young woman, as if gazing upon the walking dead.

            "Really, a girl mustn't get so emotional when confessing her feelings," Kikyou commented casually, sauntering up to the two shocked persons, delighting in their astonishment. She snaked her fingers around Inu Yasha's neck and through his hair.

            "Especially if the man's taken," she whispered, trailing her tongue along his cheek. The amber-eyed boy shoved Kikyou away in disgust, wiping fervently at his face. Kagome stared in speechless horror, her hands trembling in shock.

            "Who are you, what are you doing?" He yelled, his voice shaking. Kikyou smiled.

            "Asking questions in which you already know the answers? It's only been two years, Inu-kun." She leaned her face into his. "Or have you forgotten already?" she whispered.

            "Kikyou, you..." he muttered in horrific realization. She smirked, satisfied. Wrapping her delicate arms around him, she embraced him tightly, burying her face into his hair.

            "I knew you wouldn't forget me..." She inhaled his scent in ecstasy. "After you said you loved me, I knew you'd _never_ forget me." She cast a glance at Kagome. The girl sat frozen in trauma on the hard concrete below, her shuddering fingers hovering over her open mouth. Kikyou delighted in her horrified expression, tasting it and wishing for more.

            Kagome's mind drowned itself in confusion. She knew Kikyou begrudged hatred for her, but until now, Kagome hadn't guessed as to why. As the misty-eyed girl stared in stupefaction at the Kikyou's intimate lock around Kagome's own love interest, her brain reeled in turmoil. It was obvious that her raven-haired double had an attraction for Inu Yasha, but Kikyou's words confused her: "...after you said you loved me...it's only been two years...". Had there really been something between them that Kagome didn't know of? Her mind screamed no, but then again, Inu Yasha didn't refuse Kikyou's brave advances. Kagome knew that to Inu Yasha, she meant nothing, even if she herself took a liking to him. But for some reason, the prospect of someone else taking his heart so easily made her own heart constrict painfully.

            "Inu Yasha..." Kikyou cooed, "Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me just like how you did two years ago..." Inu Yasha's body tensed and he shook loose of her lock abruptly. Hurt riddled the features of his usually stoic face. Kagome's heart bled, longing to whisk away whatever pained him so much.

            "What's happened to you, Kikyou?" he asked, his voice faint and broken. Kikyou stared back, expressionless.

            "What do you mean, what's happened? Nothing has changed, Inu-kun," Kikyou said. "I still love you and I always will." She threaded her hands around his middle and rested her head upon his shoulders. "Please tell me you still love me, Inu Yasha."

            Kagome felt an unknown emotion of anger well up inside her. Anger blended with sadness. It was an indescribable feeling that enveloped her heart and it made her shoot Kikyou a blood-curdling glare. This threatening action surprised her; Kagome always regarded herself as a more mild character, never the one to wish anyone with death (at least not seriously). But in that moment, she detested Kikyou with her entire soul and swore she could feel her fingers grow excited with idea of strangling the sleek girl's pale neck.

            Kikyou watched Kagome's eyes glare at her in passion and mentally balked. _Perhaps this girl wasn't going to be easy prey after all,_ Kikyou mused. She smirked to herself. _The more she resists the better it gets_.

            Kagome's legs propped her body upright in a single swift motion, the gravel grinding on the concrete beneath her shoes. Inu Yasha's head snapped to the side, as if awoken from a dream. Kagome glared at both of their embracing figures and gave a smile, although inside of her, she felt like collapsing onto the ground from the pain of her constricting chest.

            "Thanks for walking me, Inu Yasha. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kagome tried hard not to catch a glimpse of Kikyou's sneering lips; the blood red lips that had presumably touched Inu Yasha's lips. Kagome's body shuddered and her legs nearly gave way, but she held her posture. Turning away, she began to walk home, afraid to walk slowly so that Inu Yasha could easily catch her, but afraid of ambling at too rapid a pace so that Kikyou could sense her distraught.

            "Kagome, wait!" Inu Yasha ripped himself away from Kikyou's embrace, his eyes only on Kagome's raven-black hair. Kikyou glared ferociously and gripped his wrist to restrain him. "You will not go after her," she hissed. Inu Yasha stared back, annoyed and snatched his arm away from her grasp. She cursed foully at him as he raced after the fading girl, his teeth gritted in frustration. _Perhaps that girl has made her way deeper into his heart than I thought_, she grimaced. _It's going to be more arduous to win him back than I thought_.

            By this time, Kagome had already begun to sprint along the road, quickening her pace as she went. Outweighing her choices, she'd decided allowing Inu Yasha to glimpse the hurt on her face was far worse than Kikyou's silent snickering. Her ears told her that Inu Yasha was after her in hot pursuit and she pumped her arms harder in the attempt to gain more speed. The air rushed through her lungs and scathed her throat, as her body began to fail her and her velocity slowed. The tapping of Inu Yasha's feet against the sidewalk drove her onward however, and she rushed on. The familiar driveway of her house came into view (I guess Inu Yasha's house IS pretty close to hers after all...^^;;). If only she could reach the door before Inu Yasha caught her, then he wouldn't have to see her tearing face...

            "Stop!" An unbelievable force tackled her to the ground. Her elbows skimmed the ground roughly in the attempt to hide her shameful red-blotched cheeks (no matter what, she was determined to shield her tears from him). Inu Yasha, panting furiously, had his hands planted firmly near each of her shoulders. He glared angrily at Kagome's pathetic form.

            "Why do you run away?" he demanded. She remained silent, turning herself over onto her stomach, her wounds numbing her limbs.

            "Answer me!" he commanded once more.

            "No!" she cried defiantly, attempting to crawl away from under him.

            Inu Yasha tugged her shoulder roughly to face her to him. "Why do you keep on running—"

            "...away..." He exhaled in shock as Kagome's angry, tear-filled orbs faced him. Dust stuck to her moist cheeks, her lips red with exertion. Her eyebrows narrowed in defiant rage, but her eyes portrayed the hurt she'd tried desperately to hide. Inu Yasha's features softened and his fingers reached up to stroke her splotched face.

            Kagome batted his hand away angrily and straightened herself rigorously, standing so that only her back was visible to him. She cursed at herself severely, raking herself repetitively for letting Inu Yasha'a amber eyes gaze upon her own pitiful ones. She gave an aggravated wipe at her face as a sniffle escaped from her nose. Inu Yasha looked on with regret riddling his features.

            "You...why are you..." Inu Yasha asked, the words slipping away from his tongue.

            "I don't have to answer your questions," she replied brusquely, trying to sound as firm as she could. Unfortunately, her broken voice gave her away and she felt her vision blur with tears once more.

            "But why?" Inu Yasha questioned softly, ignoring Kagome's previous response.

            "You want to know why?" Kagome said, her fingers curling into small fists and her jaw tightening. "It's because you—"

            Only inches away from her, Kagome was faced with Inu Yasha's intense amber-eyed gaze. Her heart skipped a beat as she sunk into his sad mellow pools. Never had she seen so much earnest in his face that it alarmed her and she ripped her eyes from his. She was now speechless, cursing herself for falling for his lovely features every time she glimpsed them.

            "Kagome," he whispered, grazing a thumb against her chin. She slowly turned her head to face his, her barrier finally breaking as her eyes crinkled and a tear fell down her cheek. His soft fingers delicately brushed them away, his face forming into a sorrowful smile. The hand slid behind her head as he pulled her to him in the gentlest embrace.

            "I'm sorry, Kagome," he muttered tenderly in her ear. Kagome blinked in surprise, unable to digest the fact that he was, in truth, holding her. The warmth of his body so soothing, so pleasant, like a dream. And if it was a dream, she prayed that she could sleep forever. Closing her eyes, more tears streamed down her skin, but for a rather different reason than sadness. A weak smile tugged at her lips as her breath shortened into sobs.

            "Why are you still crying?" he asked, pulling away from her. Kagome suddenly felt cold once his warmth left her, and she longed for it in dismay. Kagome wiped her face with the back of her hand sheepishly.

            "Heh, I don't know. The tears just keep coming, I guess," she laughed weakly. Soon, a bright smile erupted in her face as she giggled uncontrollably.

            "Is there something funny?" Inu Yasha asked, worriedly.

            "No, it's just, I'm so weird...crying when your not sad..." she laughed, reaching a palm up to smudge away at her red eyes. "God, I must look so ugly right now...I always look so stupid when I cry..."

            Inu Yasha smiled and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "That's okay, I'm sure compared to everyone else, you're very pretty when you cry."

            Kagome looked up at his soft face and snorted with laughter. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!"

            "That's the least you'll hear when you're with me," he grinned.

            "You're so cute when you smile like that," she commented absentmindedly. "Oh by the way, my house is right across the street, would you like to come in?" She started walking toward her residence without him, waving a hand for him to catch her pace. But Inu Yasha was standing there, slack-mouthed and shocked. _Had she seriously said he was attractive? She didn't sound like she even noticed_. He sent a sidelong glance at her skipping along the road, humming a favorite tune. _Perhaps it was just his imagination..._

************************************************************************

AN: ACK!!!! Need...to...stop...*dies from exhaustion* DAMN this was long. Well, it was jam-packed with Inu-Kag fluff so I hope you reviewers out there are quite satisfied. ^_^ I'm sorry if the story is beginning to become plotless, but due to the numerous chapters that I've wrote toiling through writer's blocks, I think it's okay. I don't really know where it's headed though...damn.

Um, special thanks, yes, special thanks... (had temporary amnesia):

Lilkagievixen: Okay, here's the story: I was gonna make it a lovey dovey, oh-so-mushy ficcy, but that's when I STARTED. Yeah, cuz I made Inu Yasha the ultimate sweetie and well, it's nice and all but after the first few chapters, I totally ran out of stuff to write. So I changed the story so that Inu Yasha turned into the reserved brooding type. I love those kind of characters cuz it's so fun to develop them throughout the story. ^_^ And so the story became more and more um, serious I guess and now it's kinda dramatic and yeah. I think I need to change my summary but I like my summary, so I dunno what to do. That summary was good summary!! (well, kind of) I like it cuz it's cute and catchy, but it doesn't really summarize the story very well. Argh, decisions, decisions.......

eX Driver Liz: you have quite the high expectations. ^^;;;; I think I should've read your review before I started the chappie......maybe I'd have tried to make it better...but ah well, I'm trying to reduce the time it takes me to update so I have completely ignored proofreading my work. Once I finish typing it, I post it. And yet, I still do not update often enough...*sigh*

simplisticself: Why thank you. You flatter me. ^.^ I'm such a sucker for flattery. *hehehe* ^^;;;

Inuyasha: I like your shoes *nudge nudge*

Meow-chan: I'm not wearing any, dumbass. ¬__¬++++

Inuyasha: um, you got a new haircut?

Meow-chan: no.

Inuyasha: nails done?

Meow-chan: no.

Inuyasha: facial?

Meow-chan: what do you want???? =____=++++

Inuyasha: *whisper whisper*

Meow-chan: OH MY GAAAAAAWD!!! I'm not writing THAT for the next chapter!!!! *runs away screaming* *spies Kagome* *pats Kagome sympathetically* *continues to run away screaming*

Kagome: what did you do this time, Inuyasha? -___-;;;

Inuyasha: nothing!!!!

Kagome: oswari!!!!

~BAM~

Inuyasha: *dramatically (think military movies. Y'know.)* I'll never tell! For the pride of my...pride, I will never tell!!! 

Kagome: ¬______¬;;;;;;;; ...os—

Inuyasha: OK OK OK OK!!!!! T______T

Kagome: jeez, you succumbed pretty easily.

Inuyasha: oh shut up.

Kagome: Oswari.

~BAM~

Inuyasha: I hate you.

Kagome: yeah, I love you too. So what did you say to meow-chan?

Inuyasha: er...

Kagome: does it have to do with me?

Inuyasha: er...

Kagome: is it clean of foul language?

Inuyasha: er...

Kagome: is it appropriate for children to hear?

Inuyasha: er...

*Shoos children out and gives them all a cookie*

Kagome: now, what'd you say?

Inuyasha: *whisper whisper*

Kagome: *slaps him*

~WHACK~

Inuyasha: what!?!?

Kagome: You perv!! Have you been hanging around Miroku for too long???? I swear...that is absolutely VILE!!!

Inuyasha: What?? Wishing that the next chappie be a citrusy one??

Kagome: yes...

Inuyasha: How is that so wrong??? She set herself up for it!!! In the story, you just invited me to your HOUSE, and meow-chan (secretly) told me that your PARENTS aren't gonna be there, so that means—

Kagome: OK OK!!!! No more!!! T_____T

*Meow-chan returns from her random running and screaming*

meow-chan: Ok, Mind once again pure and untainted. *sighs*

Inuyasha: for now... =)

Meow-chan: ¬_____¬;;;;;;

R&R!!!! ^_^

Ja ne!!!

~meow-chan~


	26. Silver Haired Stranger

[update] I deleted the sicko-ness. May the world rejoice. It was absolutely disgustipating, I can't believe I stuck it on here. ___ ew ew ewewewew!!! Yeeeeah, soo um, I'm gonna go over this chappie and proofread it since it seems it's still not quite up to par with reviewer's expectations. u_u meow……

________________________________________________________________________

Well, um, time for random review-response section!!! Yeah...

Here are some replies to reviews:

Blazingnymph7: I LOVE SESSHY TOO!!!! *high fives blazingnymph7* ^v^ I was thinking of adding Sesshy, but I don't really know what to do with him...you know what?!? I think Sesshy would've been a better Inuyasha in my fic. I mean, Inuyasha isn't you're kind of brooding silent guy. Inuyasha's like a comic relief...^^;;;; *sigh* but too late for that now...u__u;;;

Meow the chibi neko: Homemade Chocolate Chip Recipe!! *mmmm, that's sounds pretty good actually* Fortunately, I don't really think you'll need a cookie for this chappie...I'm trying to keep it clean.

Whateveryouwannacallme: I WAS ONLY JOKING!!!! T___T The day I write I lemon/lime is the day I uh......turn perverted. Yeah. Something like that. But I'm sorry to disappoint all your perverted fantasies but you will see no citrus from this author, no no no. Bad bad, icky icky. Meow-chan no write lemons.  .

Madison/CrescentMoon13 (I'm assuming both are the same person): YOU'RE COOOOOOOOL!!!!!! XD you review a lot, ALRIGHT!!!!! See, all you other ppl??? Madison is now our model reviewer. ^______^ heeheeheee.

Hmmmm...I'm sure there are more, but I'll do 'em at the end, how 'bout that?? ^_^ For now, on with the story!!!

************************************************************************

[AN: reviewers seem to be confused. So, as the authoress, it is my duty to make it clear that this takes place right after Inu Yasha has stepped into Kagome's home.]

            His eyes scanned the humble home in curiosity. A smooth layer of glistening tile lay before him, the sunlight dancing upon the shining surfaces. Small plants filled what would otherwise be an empty corner. Wooden shelves housed pictures of Kagome's past in a neatly ornate manner. Inu Yasha stood in awe at the homeliness that engulfed him, marveling in his dream house come true. It was perfect: nice, neat, and comfortable.

            Kagome frowned that Inu Yasha's pause at the doorway, seeing his eyes swerve this way and that, analyzing every adornment he saw. "It's a little messy right now, I still need to clean it up some," she commented nervously.

            "Oh no, it's fine," sputtered Inu Yasha. How ironic how she would misinterpret his awe into distaste.

            Kagome bounded off into the kitchen as Inu Yasha carefully stepped out of his shoes for the sake of politeness. "Would you like anything to drink?" she called to him. Unused to such polite terms, he hesitated. "You don't have to..." he bumbled.

            "We have coke, sprite, juice, and some icky health drink," she offered, obviously ignoring his other comment. Inu Yasha sighed. _Might as well..._

            "Um, how about a coke?"

            She handed him his aluminum can, which he accepted graciously. While he sipped, she gazed at him from over the rim of her coke unblinkingly. He gave her a strange look.

            "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, perturbed.

            She shifted. "I've never really seen you so polite."

            "Am I usually rude?"

            "No! It's just...I don't know..." she said hastily.

            Inu Yasha snorted, hiding his smirk with his sleeve. Kagome, after realizing he'd only been teasing her, curled her lip into a pout and gave him a hearty slap on the shoulder. His coke slipped haphazardly from his fingers, spewing its contents aggressively. Brown, bubbling coke dribbled down his shirt onto the floor as Kagome looked on in horror.

            "Oh my god, I didn't mean to do that!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled by the hand she had clasped over her mouth. She glanced around desperately and ran to grab a paper towel from the kitchen.

            Inu Yasha looked on in amusement, letting his soaking sleeve drop beside him in indifference. She fumbled for the paper towel roll, hurrying wipe away the dark liquid before it seeped too far into the cloth. All the while she mumbled a frantic, "sorry, sorry, sorry..." The boy raised his fine eyebrows at Kagome's futile effort.

            "You don't have to worry so much," he said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. The poor girl looked at him with innocently wide eyes.

            "But your shirt!" she cried in dismay.

            "It's fine, I can just wash it out," he said. _I swear I've never been so nice in my life_, he thought in irony. _Perhaps today is just a good day..._

            She bit her lip, her eyebrows still creased in worry. "How about I lend you a new shirt?" she offered.

            The amber-eyed boy cocked his eyebrows skeptically. "Your shirt?" he questioned.

            "Yes, my pink frilly one," she said in frustration. "Of course not, I'm giving you one of...my father's shirts." The word father escaped with difficulty from her hesitant lips. Inu Yasha glanced at her curiously.

            Vexed, the soaked boy followed the girl into her bedroom. He glanced around slowly as she dug ardently for the mentioned shirt. Her room was plain; the white walls were naked, the bed sheets a solid navy blue, and her dresser decorated with only but a few framed photographs. It was definitely modest; practical, but modest.

            Kagome pulled out the plain dark blue shirt. He wondered why the color matched the color of her bed sheets down to the last shade, but accepted the shirt without words. He promptly reached to pull off his cola-covered shirt as Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, her face flushing rapidly with a sharp crimson tint.

            "Wh-what are you doing?!" she squeaked, trying to tear her eyes away from his half naked bodice.

            "I'm changing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Inu Yasha tugged the sopping shirt from over his head in one swift movement, shaking his head free of the tie that bound it. His smooth raven locks hung loosely over his amber orbs and it spilled over his shoulders as well. Kagome gazed unblinkingly, her lips dry and her face firy red. She mentally shrieked in shock as her eyes traced across his smooth skin, from the flat chest to the kneaded abdomen. She clapped her hands to her face and looked away, ashamed of her wandering vision. _What am I _doing_!??!?_

            Inu Yasha glanced at her blushing face in surprise. Gazing down at his own bare torso, he wondered, _is this what's making her so nervous?_ He brought his yellow orbs back to Kagome and smirked. _Maybe_, he dared, _maybe I'll have some fun with this..._

            "Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently. The distraught girl snapped her head back up. Her eyes immediately flew to his chest and she buried her shamed face away again.

            "Um, I, come get me when you're done changing," she muttered and hurriedly reached for the ever-so-welcoming doorknob. The door slammed shut instead of opening. Kagome's eyes widened, and she gazed in horror at Inu Yasha looming above her.

            "Please stay," he grinned, his hand still poised upon the closed door. His body pinned her helplessly against the wall, his hair tickling her skin as it hung dangerously from his shadowed face. A faint glimmer of silver glistened on his moonlight strands.

            "...Yasha-kun...?" Kagome searched his face for a sign of a jesting grin but found none. An icy chill raced along her spine as the feeling of security left her. Her crimson flush dissipated, her skin turning into a frightened snow white. Her breath wisped through her throat with difficulty, stealing moisture from her lips. All the while her eyes hadn't blinked as she gazed unceasingly into his unreadable orbs, trying desperately to find the laughter in them she adored. It almost seemed like he wasn't there anymore, an entity that had slip from her fingertips. The person before her wasn't Inu Yasha.

            A small sliver of his mane brushed across her cheek and she gasped; his hair was a striking silvery white. Her eyes followed the strand to its roots to find an entire mass of glistening light-colored locks, pouring over his shoulders and down his back. She blinked, her mind swirling in confusion. _Did his hair just?!_ She glanced at Inu Yasha in terror, her breath ceasing to a stop. _What's  happening?!_

            A smirk streaked across his sleek face as he watched in delight at Kagome's stricken expression. _It's about time I got out and had some fun..._ he grinned in glee. Sensing her growing urge to escape from him, he pressed more of his weight into her, receiving a panicked gasp from her lips. He lowered his head so that it towered over her, casting dark shadow across her dilated orbs.

            A strange smile smeared his lips. "I though I told you never to come near me again." His deep voice sent tremors through her chest.

_Her memory flashed, refreshing her mind, reliving every detail. She remembered herself kneeling there in terror, remembered the fear that shivered in her stomach, remembered the breath frozen in her throat. And in that moment, her eyes had not left his dangerously glittering irises, as his lips parted to utter the words that made her want to curse the ears that let way for those few words to impale her heart._

_"Don't ever come near me again, bitch."_

A tear slid from her glazed eyes, traveling slowly down her pale cheek, her heart bleeding uncontrollably. The blade-like pains that had stabbed her heart on the day of her memory rushed back at her with a vengeance. The strength left her body, departing it like a swift icy breeze of winter, chilling her to the bone.

Amber eyes glared at her unblinkingly, following the trail of that crystalline tear as it descends the roundness of her cheek. His grin had long disappeared; in fact, all emotion on his entire face had long disappeared. He only stared at her as she relived the injuries that he had inflicted on her only days ago.

            Her sorrow stressed under her retrieved memories, to a point where it snapped. Her eyelids blinked, when they opened, Kagome's pupils were dangerously contracted into tiny circles. They focused in alarm on Inu Yasha's face, all the while her chest rising and falling as her breath pumped rapidly through her lungs. Before he realized her mouth had parted in an O-shape, she let out a scream, shocking his senses and deafening his ears.

            Her fierce palms shoved his torso violently. His back collided with her dresser, letting fall her framed photographs. Kagome, her mind lost in fear, shot her hands toward the doorknob, her heart choking her throat, as she twisted with reckless strength. She felt like crying, screaming, anything, but doing so would doom her. Whatever Kagome had left behind in that room was not Inu Yasha. It had his eyes, his beauty, but not his soul. That boy with silver hair was not Inu Yasha she knew, but who he _was_ remained a mystery to her. The very thought of finding out terrified her so much she couldn't breathe.

            She thundered down the stairs, the blood in her head blinding her as she nearly lost her footing on the slippery floor. Her legs pushed her desperately towards the front door, her muscles straining with every pulse of blood. Soreness permeated into her fatigued ribs, as her breath became raspy from overexertion, yet her body was still delirious with the adrenaline that pushed her forward. Her fingers fumbled for the knob, the sweat from her palms lubricating her skin, causing her hand to slip and slide across the round protrusion of the door. Even through the dizzy pulsing in her head, the sound of horrid footsteps reached her ears.

            She pulled at the door and pushed with her shoulder. A tiny panel and light shone through and her heart leapt with exultation. The door was slammed shut again with a violent bang. Kagome shrieked and she cowered in fear, very aware of the shadow looming over her.

            "Going somewhere?" His voice sent tremors in her temples, causing her mind to reel uncontrollably. She was surprised that air still circulated through her lungs as she felt her body constrict. Her fingers loosened from the doorknob and quivered relentlessly. Small sparks of hopelessness burned in her throat, sending moisture to her eyes.

            Inu Yasha stared at her numbly as Kagome's knees gave way and she slumped to the ground below him. Her hand held her pulsing heart as she breathed heavily from the adrenaline pumping furiously through her exhausted body. Her chest pulled air into her lungs with intense hunger, causing the air to pump through her throat as wildly as her blood. Kagome's mind had reached a level of terror that her muscles ceased to relax and her body ceased to calm. As the fear unclouded her mind, a whimper escaped her chapped throat followed by a dry sob. Her eyes grew wet, but fear prevented even tears to fall down her face.

            Inu Yasha lowered his body so his head was even with hers. Kagome's hair obscured her face as her shoulders trembled with each sob. An unchanged coldness still reflected in Inu Yasha's amber eyes as slowly, hesitantly lifted the hair from her crying face. The sobs ceased to a halt and Kagome raised her wide eyes to meet his. His hand brushed her shoulder and she flinched, pulling away from his touch. Kagome flattened herself against the wall in an effort to increase distance between them as she eyed him with nervousness. Inu Yasha reached to her again and Kagome shut her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever fate would fall on her.

            Instead, the tingle of soft fingertips brushed her cheek and down her jaw-line. Kagome lifted an eye to stare in surprise as his gentle touch moved to wipe the moistness from her eyes along with the fear in them as well. What mystified her most is that he caressed her face like someone who was foreign to the feel of the texture of human skin. The softness of his fingers swayed from one cheek to the other, drawing a path across her features, and resting on her bottom lip. The tip of his finger touching her lips drew a sensation out of her she hadn't felt before. Anxiety, fear, premonition, acceptance, refusal; they were mixed, bundled, and packaged inside her throat along with a heat that seemed to rise from her stomach.

            No words could fall from her tongue as his face drew closer. Even if they did, she didn't think it would have halted him. The mixed emotions churned and broiled in her tonsil and threatened to combust. Never had she reached such a height in emotion that her mind refused to think clearly. As his eyes, his cheeks, his lips enlarged, closing the space between them, her heart slid through a whole range of feeling. She felt like pushing him away as quickly as she could, and yet she didn't move. She felt the fear of whether her heart would burst if lips touched. She felt confused at why he was doing this to her. And she wondered what she was supposed to do with these emotions taking over her.

            No time to think, his soft lips had already touched hers. He pressed against her mouth and withdrew slightly, almost confused at what he had done. But perhaps courage brought his lips to her again to stay longer. Then, tentatively, his mouth parted and he touched her lip with his tongue.

            Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pulled away only to have him insistently meet her again with full force. He kissed her with a passion much different than the hesitant touching of before. It almost seemed like he loved her.

Almost.

            Kagome shoved him always violently and wiped her mouth. He stared at her in astonishment and confusion. Kagome let her eyes fall to the ground with her hand clasped over her mouth while her mind awakened. Terrible thoughts ricocheted inside her skull. Why did he kiss her? He didn't love her! He loved Kikyou didn't he? Yes, he only kissed her for amusement. For his own _entertainment_.

            She shot him a hard glare and was surprised to see the emptiness of his yellow orbs. More thoughts swirled in her head, except these thoughts were clearer. It didn't matter that he didn't love her, it didn't even matter if he hated her. She loved him and it took a kiss to make her realize it.

            Her lip curled and her legs felt weak as she quickly turned away and ran. The door swung in the lonely breeze as Inu Yasha touched his lips with his fingers, tracing the sinister grin on his face as he watch her retreating figure with his brilliant golden eyes.

************************************************************************

AN: IT'S FINALLY FRIGGIN DOOOOONE!!!!! XD I am officially going to take a break now. ^.^

No time for special thanky-wankies, cuz I already took too much time writing the darn thing. B~bye!!


	27. Rip me Apart, my love

            The aimless chatter of high school students, the warm rays of the sun, the soft breeze of a blooming spring, all were unnoticed to her as she walked steadily into the school she attended everyday. Her glazed eyes saw all this, but captured none of it. Mind blank, breath slow, she might as well have been a living doll. Her thoughts were elsewhere, far beyond the old brick walls that enclosed her.

            She hadn't noticed her legs had ceased to walk and a boy walked past her purposely colliding into her shoulder. She stumbled a bit, and slowly turned her tranquil gaze upon him. His face donned a sardonic grin as he "apologized". Her empty gaze stared at him as he retreated behind a corner, laughing. Her face remained indifferent.

            She continued her slow pace. Right foot step. Left foot step. A slow tedious task. All the while, her head rotated about her, surveying the sky, the trees, the grass, as if she'd never seen them before. She passed a lush patch of grass and stopped, letting her bag fall from her shoulder. She sat down and stared lifelessly at the ground.

            She remained that way until the bell rang. Her fellow students milled about her, throwing a strange look in her direction once in while. Her hand traced away a single blade of grass and plucked it. She brought it slowly and painfully to her face and touched it to her lips. The green grass flittered from her fingers back to the ground. Her gaze moistened.

            "Kagome...?"

            She startled slightly at the sound of her name, but her body refused to turn and recognize her caller.

            "Kagome, what are you doing?"

            Two hands gently shifted her shoulders as her head automatically lolled up to find the worried expression of Kouga. Her misty gray irises stared blankly at him.

            "If you don't hurry, we'll be late."

            Her stare remained unblinking. Kouga felt a chill run down his spine. He waved a hand in front of her eyes repeating her name.

            "Kagome?"

            No response.

            He kneeled down next to her. The once large crowd of buzzing students were now reduced a select few hurrying to catch class in time for the last bell. Kouga tugged Kagome's hand anxiously. Her arm shook, but her gaze never broke.

            "Please, we'll get in trouble if we're late."

            One single movement animated her otherwise frozen features. A small drop fell from her eyelashes and slid down her cheek. Kouga panicked as he abruptly let go of Kagome's hand.

            "Why are you crying? Kagome, what—"

            Two arms encircled his neck, and enveloped him a tight hug. He felt a soft wetness on his shoulder as he almost toppled over from her sudden action. Her torso shuddered with shallow whimpers.

            "Kagome," He said, breathless and utterly stunned. His muscles relaxed and he placed a ginger hand on her back. He could hear her sobs now, muffled but very audible next to his ear. Maybe he could spare being late to class today.

************************************************************************

            A small cup of water was offered to Kagome as she gently accepted it, sipping at small intervals. Her eyes were slightly swollen and pink and her cheeks red and blotchy. Once rather neat black strands were now tousled raven locks. Kouga sent a worried sidelong glance at her before asking,

            "What happened?"

            Kagome looked away from Kouga's curious stare, still sipping the ice cool water. Her jaw tightened, unnoticeably. Kouga fidgeted under the silence, unsure of whether he should repeat his inquiry.

            "Is it something I should know about?"

            Kagome gritted her teeth, thoughts unearthing themselves in her brain. Her eyebrows Her pulse quickened involuntarily. Other than that, no words were uttered.

            Kouga sighed in the silence. Perhaps she didn't really need his consoling. Perhaps she never really needed him. He made a gesture of departure when she suddenly spoke aloud.

            "Wait," she said, eyes hidden from the black of her hair. Kouga froze and gazed back at her, confused.

            "Please," she said, then a bit softer, "just stay with me a little longer."

            Kouga slowly, hesitantly, stepped toward her and took a position next to Kagome. He carefully grasped her fingers in his as they stood there in silence, the shade from nearby trees casting their tranquil shadows upon the two young persons.

************************************************************************

            Inu Yasha walked toward school, humming a small tune. He wondered why he even bothered to come to school. It was a waste of his time anyways. For some reason, the burden he usually carried in his chest was rather light today. He peeked around the corner and stepped with an extra jubilance.

            He walked through the open entrance to the school, gazing intently at the tall arch of the wall like a small child. He scooted behind a pillar as a security personnel sauntered past. After stealing a glance, Inu quickly darted safely to the other side of the hall.

            He comically sighed and wiped his forehead and proceeded across the rather beautiful outdoor campus setting. A small breeze tugged gently at his shoulder blade long hair and his loose clothing. His mind wandered aimlessly from blankness to thought to blankness.

            Black raven hair, glimmering tenderly in the tiny rays of sun, pale skin, rosy lips. _Lips..._ What was that? Did he just think about...? He shook his head and walked on, placing a hand on the bark of the slim tree. He glanced sideways and paused. Maybe the sunlight was playing humorous games with his vision. His eyes wrinkled as he squinted slightly.

            Two figures...black...hair? yes, hair...a boy...and...his vision blurred again...the other seemed like a girl...long jet black hair...pale skin...could it?

            Inu Yasha darted behind a bush, carefully making sure his steps were smooth and silent. Peering through the bushes, he saw the two figures more clearly now. Now that he thought about it, he was surprised he even noticed them in the first place. Neither moved and they blended in with the stillness of the trees.

            It was most definitely Kagome. Inu Yasha could never mistake her long dark tresses or her smooth porcelain skin. His eyes traced their way down her back until he saw something he didn't expect: a pair of hands, fingers interlaced. At first, he halted and imagined that perhaps this girl wasn't Kagome after all. But...if it was Kagome...who was this other guy?

            Inu Yasha leaned slowly to the side, using his arm as support. Black hair, a decent figure...tanned skin...still, nothing rang of recognition in Inu Yasha's brain. _If only I could see his face..._ Yasha leaned farther and at the most caught a small glimpse of the boy's chin. Inu Yasha let out a inward growl of frustration. _This is getting me nowhere_.

            With inhumane swiftness, he adjusted his position to a bush that offered a better angle for catching their faces. He blinked as he peered through the leaves.

            Kouga?

            A small growl rumbled in his stomach. Why is Kouga here? And with Kagome? He grimaced to suppress the aggressive sounds from escaping his lips as he continued to glare at the two figures who were, at the moment, entirely unaware of his presence. Questions floated in his head, but he calmly decided to leave the scene and ponder else where, lest they discover him.

            He didn't have to trouble himself as a sharp tap on his shoulder caused a gasp to fall from his throat. Kikyou stood towering over his crouched person. Her perfect black locks framed her flawless face accented by a ray of sunlight to make a completely intimidating woman.

            "What are you, the renowned rebellious Inu Yasha, sitting here hiding behind a bush for?" she asked. It wasn't a question; it was more of a loud declaration.

            Kouga whipped his head around to face a grinning Kikyou. Kagome had seen her as well, but kept hidden from Kikyou's hawk-like stare from behind Kouga and the protective shadow of a tree. At the sound of Inu Yasha's voice, her heart constricted and she peered out from the side of Kouga's shoulder.

            "Kikyou..." Inu Yasha said in breathless surprise.

            "Get away from here, bitch," snarled Kouga, his muscles tense and ready.

            Kikyou glared coolly at Kouga, but it was apparent her pride was injured by his impertinence. "My business is not with you, my dear wolf, it is with Inu Yasha." When pronouncing Inu's name, she smiled sleekly at him, baring pearly teeth.

            Inu Yasha, still on the ground, said to her in a low even tone, "What do you want?"

            "Inu Yasha, I'm only here to tell you the truth," she said, sending a sidelong glance at Kagome. Kagome shrunk behind Kouga, her courage bending under Kikyou's gaze.

            "The truth about Kagome."

Inu Yasha twitched.

            "You shouldn't worry too much about her anyways, she never really stays with a man longer than she needs too. Occassionally," Kikyou's piercing glare fell directly on Kagome and Kouga, "she likes to have a few at a time."

            "What are you saying?" Kouga barked.

            Kikyou gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't be so disappointed. Is it that much of a shock that you're being used by a simple girl like her?"

            "You shut up! Kagome's not like that!" Kouga yelled defensively. Kagome felt his hand tighten around hers. Kagome only gave Kikyou a small glance. Her mind was too distraught and heavy that whatever repulsive insults that woman shot at her were lost in the cloudy melancholy of her head.

            Inu Yasha had shot onto his feet in moments and stood, casting a shadow over Kikyou's face. Inu Yasha was silent, but no words could substitute the glare Kikyou found on his face.

            "Rather disturbed by that comment, aren't we?" Kikyou whispered, keeping a cool exterior. Inu Yasha continued to glare at her, his fists clenched.

            "Why are you so upset?" Kikyou questioned, trailing a finger along Inu Yasha's lips.  He grimaced, but remained still.

            Kouga felt a small tug on his fingers as he turned to look at Kagome, surprised. She had hidden her face with her hair and whispered, "Let's go." Her voice was barely audible.

            "But—" he was interrupted by a sharper tug of her hand.

            Inu Yasha swiveled his eyes to the retreating Kagome. "Kagome, where are you going?" His voice was uncharacteristically feeble. She halted, her head still bowed. Then continued walking.

            "Kagome!"

            A slender hand grasped his jaw with severe strength. The edges of Kikyou's manicured nails dug uncomfortably into Inu Yasha's skin. "Why do you call for her? Why do you look at her when you have me right in front of you?" Her hold relaxed from his face as her eyes softened into a look of sorrow and longing. He hesitated.

            All their surroundings seemed to dissipate as Kikyou's eyes fell to gaze at Inu Yasha's lips. Her hand held his cheek and her fingers stroked his face tenderly. Her irises grew sad and her lips were smiling painfully.

            "For two long years I have waited to touch your face, to stare into your eyes, to feel your warmth. Whenever I look at you, my lips..." her index and middle finger glided across his bottom lip, "long for yours."

            She drew closer, her gaze resting on his eyes. They were a pale shade of yellow, framed lowering lashes. She inwardly smiled as she closed her eyes, mingling her breath with his, melting into him with a smooth sleek gesture.

            Somehow we always tend to be deceived so easily.

            Kagome's legs traveled swiftly, Kouga stumbling to keep up with her pace. She gritted her teeth with determination. _Don't look back._ She stared intensely at the ground ahead of her, her eyebrows knitted. _Whatever you do, don't look._ Her vision grew cloudy and she saw the image of Inu Yasha that'd been haunting her all day, that picture of his lips pressed onto hers... She almost stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk.

            "Kagome, are you okay?" cried Kouga, breathless.

            The black haired girl didn't respond, only wiped her face roughly and walked faster than before. The image grew clearer and clearer until she couldn't see what was in front of her anymore. She slowed and came to a halt, leaning on the pole of a light post for support.

            "Kagome, please rest! What's wrong? That woman just insulted you and you ran off!" Kouga said with an ill temper.

            Kagome couldn't hear his words. They were nothing but blurry sounds to her ears. Her only perception now was sight and she cursed it as her head slowly turned behind her to face the foe she'd been running from. Or rather two foes.

            Despite the distance, Kagome could see his face relax with content and surrender. His hands rested on her waist, encouraging Kikyou's satanic magic. Kikyou held his face with both of her perfect hands, stroking his face with the air of a snake curling around its prey. Inu Yasha had fallen headfirst into her illusion as Kagome looked on.

            That's when it struck her to question the meaning of a kiss. A kiss didn't have to be a symbol of love. A kiss could simply be a gesture of entertainment. The feelings she felt when he'd kissed her had only been foolish uprisings of the heart. But somehow, in her chest, she felt that this kiss Inu Yasha shared with Kikyou was as ideal as love could be. And it strangled her. 

            Ice froze around her throbbing heart as she clutched her chest. She fought to tear her eyes away from this truth but only managed to look away from Inu Yasha's and Kikyou's figures. The pain in her heart remained.

            Kagome wondered if she would have to live with this kind of pain everyday for the rest of her life as Kouga caught her right as her knees gave way.

************************************************************************

            Kagome woke up to gaze at the beige ceiling tiles of the nurses' office. She blinked dizzily, her head lolling to and fro. She didn't remember how she got here, and squinted at the bright ceiling lights in her attempt to recall recent events. She seemed to have been running away from someone, her brain told her. Who was it? Rather lengthy black hair...amber eyes...a familiar image permeated into her conscious. But it was followed by a different, very upsetting image.

            A kiss.

            Kikyou.

            Those two words molded together to form the scene she'd seen in her fraction-of-a-second long glance. Inu Yasha captured in Kikyou's embrace and his relaxed soothed features as she kissed him. She kissed him. Just like that. Even after he'd threatened her, she managed to make him love her in that single moment. No, maybe not a single moment...probably several moments...what had happened?

            Kagome hissed and clutched her head, diving under the thin, white sheet. She didn't want to know any more than she already did! Grasping her head tighter so that she swore she'd torn out a couple hairs, she grimaced and whimpered. Stop thinking, brain, she howled in her head, stop! I don't want to remember!

            "Kagome?" A swift sweep of the curtains surrounding Kagome's temporary bed revealed a worried Kouga. He kneeled by the bed, concern riddled all over his forehead. Kagome halted and peered out from under the covers.

            "Kagome, are you alright?" He said softly, stroking the side of her cheek consolingly. His tender earthy eyes eradicated Kagome's fear and anger as she exhaled slowly. She felt at this moment that any type of soothing gesture would calm her soul, the same as any type of distressing gesture would send her into a storm. Simply, she felt her defenses had fallen and left her utterly vulnerable.

            Kagome closed her eyes and gave a small quivering smile, regretting she couldn't tell Kouga how much he comforted her. Kouga's thumb brushed across the corner of her eye and trailed small circles along her skin. He felt his heart melt, the remnants drawing toward Kagome's sleeping figure, disheveled but calm. He drew away the stray hair over her forehead and kissed it, finally letting his hand slip from her face.

            The curious nurse stepped in and glanced at Kouga. Her eyes narrowed in surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here? Get back to class," she ordered rather curtly. Kouga stood motionless. "I said get back to class," she repeated, disconcerted at his unresponsiveness. Kouga's eyes thinned, but otherwise, he didn't move.

            Before the nurse could cry out any other order or threat, a hand rested softly on her shoulder and a low, but clear voice could be heard. "He came with me." Golden eyes glared unblinkingly at the nurse. She froze in his fearful gaze. "Here's our pass," Inu Yasha added carelessly tossing the piece of paper, leaving the wide-eyed nurse to recover from her shock. The amber-eyed boy closed the door swiftly behind him and found himself face to face with a marbel-faced Kouga.

            Inu Yasha's eyebrows rose slightly at the offensive expression, but said nothing. His eyes fell to a sleeping Kagome, tucked within white sheets. His mind panicked and wondered whether she'd seen him with Kikyou...

            Inu Yasha took a step toward Kagome's hospital bed and Kouga swiftly intercepted him. A low growl rose from his lips. Inu Yasha halted, unsure of the reason behind the unkind gesture. Before Yasha could open his mouth,

            "Don't you dare come near her," Kouga hissed forcefully, his eyes a dangerous shade of aqua. A feeling of annoyance bubbled inside of Inu Yasha as he was offended by Kouga's meaningless hostility.

            "I don't take orders from you," Inu Yasha said, warningly. Kouga bristled and lowered himself into an offensive stance, readying for a pounce. "I know you may dislike me, but violence is uncalled for," said Inu Yasha with a raised eyebrow.

            "Shut up," Kouga growled. "Kagome's in the nurse's office and the only reason I can think up is you." Knuckles cracked and a coming fight became definite.

            Inu Yasha backed away slightly at these words. _Does that mean she saw--?_ A fist charged at his face as he caught it precariously, stopping it centimeters from his cheek. Kouga cursed and drew back, preparing another blow. Inu Yasha slid to the side as Kouga barely missed Inu's jaw. Kouga's other hand swung back in a large arc to plant itself into Inu Yasha's chest, sending him backwards, tripping over Kagome's bed.

            Kagome blinked with a start. She felt an uncomfortable weight on her legs and noticed a yellow-eyed someone was sprawled width-wise over the bed. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils drew inward. She kicked furiously, freeing her legs from Inu Yasha's weight.

            "Get away from me! Get away!" she yelled, pushing herself as far away from him as possible. Her breath had managed to jump back into the erratic adrenaline-powered pulse. She eyed him fearfully, like a deer to a lion as Inu Yasha stared back at her blankly.

            His hand slowly reached out to her, but she flinched away, kicking herself as close to the head of the bed a possible. Small whimpering sounds escaped Kagome's mouth. Inu Yasha lowered his hand and looked away, defeat riddled across his face. Kouga stepped between them, and glared at Inu Yasha again.

            "You are the cause of all this. Get out."

            Inu stared at Kouga's fiery eyes, then at Kagome's fear-induced ones. A pained grimace appeared on his face. He had to make one last attempt.

            "Kagome—" she shuddered at the sound of her name "—I don't think you'll understand, but I want you to know you won't have to see me anymore. So you don't have to be afraid...please…" He sent her another worried glance. She gazed with quivering eyes. His feet carried him difficultly through the door as it shut with a soft click.

            Kagome's breath remained unstable as her eyes fell from the door and her hands clutched the front of her shirt. Small droplets seeped through her eyes and soaked into the white sheets. Her hands shuddered as she hugged herself, whimpers escalating into wracking sobs. Kouga seated himself beside her and allowed her to take comfort in his warmth and hugged her tightly, hoping that the tears she shed weren't for the love of the cursed amber-eyed boy.

************************************************************************

AN: man, this story's wacked. o__O

Kagome: indeed -___-;;;

Inuyasha: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOVE??? O_O

Kagome: *cough*

Me: nobody loves you, silly Inuyasha. =D

Inuyasha: *emotional stab*

Kouga: I, Kouga, on the other hand, am a sexy beast. :-D oh yea.

Kagome: o___o;;;

Shippou: o___o;;;

Sango: o___o;;;

Miroku: woo, you know it! ^v^

*silence*

Miroku: ^v^?

*whisper*

Kagome: I think ur lover boy's gay Sango. I'm sorry. u__u

Sango: o___O;;

Miroku: what did I do?

Shippou: u___u;;;;;;;;;;

Kouga: Here's my number *sexy smile* *tucks paper slip into miroku's monk dress...thing*

Miroku: O__________O

Me: we need more gays in the series anyways.

*everyone shudders*

me: or not...? ^^;;

Oh wellz. ^_^ btw, I'm too tired to do the special thx thingy, sry peeps. Writing stuff sucks up my energy. Which is hard to believe considering the crap I write. ^^;;; but uh, humor me, k?

Hope the story doesn't get more crazy or overly dramatic in the next chappie,

Ja ne!

~meow-chan~


	28. Authoress has died

            Hojo walked steadily through the school campus, taking moderate steps, drinking in the trees and grass strewn about the courtyard. He gave a inward nod of approval. The high school campus was a favorable one, unlike other high schools with their dreary towering buildings and abundance of concrete and brick. Just the presence of grass was enough to give Hojo the feeling of a relaxing breath of fresh air. It was nice.

            His period of tranquility was rudely interrupted by a desperate shout of "Inu-kun!" The voice was of a young woman's. And she wasn't particularly content. It was followed by another shout, angrier than the first.

            "Inu-kun!!"

            To Hojo's astonishment, a black-haired figure leapt suddenly behind a corner, steering skillfully past Hojo. Hojo didn't have time to blink when a woman screamed after him, "Inu YASHA!!"

            Now knowing the identity of the runner, he turned to see the identity of the caller. A frustrated Kikyou stumbled out from the shadows, clutching the building for support. Her eyes were furious and her hair ruffled and the entire image reminded Hojo of a cat who'd spent a round in a laundry machine.

            Her glare caught Hojo and halted in surprise. She hastily straightened up, trying to regain the composure she'd just lost. Hojo raised an eyebrow. Kikyou stared back with the ferocity of a tiger.

            "What an event to see you here, Hojo," she breathed, "Isn't it well past school hours?"

            "I'd ask the same of you, Kikyou," Hojo added her name with the hint of a snicker. Kikyou's eyes flamed dangerously.

            "I have no time to be wasted on you. Where has Inu Yasha gone?"

            "What makes you assume that I know?"

            Kikyou's eyebrows angled angrily, but before she could retort back,

            "And more, what makes you think I would ever tell you?"

            Kikyou's muscled tensed in outrage at his petulance, ready to sacrifice her dignity for a mere strike at Hojo's face, before she heard Hojo's next comment.

            "I know better than to think you're only here to seduce that idiot Yasha. Where is Kagome?" Each word was pronounced with the dead weight of seriousness. Hojo's eyes were lowered and he gazed threateningly at Kikyou as she halted slightly at the severity of his look. In this dire moment, the hunter felt like she was about to be hunted.

            "Kagome is of no importance to me," she replied, but her voice stumbled albeit upon the words.

            "You're not fooling anyone. What plan did you hatch this time?" This question morphed into a demand when Hojo took a precarious step forward.

            Kikyou faltered again. "My only target today was Inu Yasha. There's nothing wrong with a girl chasing after love. I even got so far as to kiss him." A small ray of pride shimmered on Kikyou's dark features.

            Hojo's eyes widened with rage. "Where's Kagome?" He snatched the collar of Kikyou's shirt. "Where's she now?" His breath seethed hideously from his mouth, terrifying the dangling Kikyou.

            "She ran off, with Kouga! I don't know where she went!"

            Kikyou's body was flung roughly to the floor as Hojo raced off in the same direction that Inu Yasha had disappeared to as Kikyou gripped her shirt and calmed her hammering heart. Through great panting breaths, her mind could only think of Hojo's murderous dark eyes.

            Eyes wide like glimmering globes stricken from horror, quivering lips on a parted mouth rosy from fear, cheeks pale and forehead moist from absolute terror, that was the image that clung to Inu Yasha's memory as he staggered out of the nurse's office. He was certain now that Kagome had seen him kiss Kikyou.

            He ran his hand through his hair roughly, gritting his teeth. His head pained from the flurry of thoughts circulating inside. The memory of the kiss was all too vague, almost surreal; he had felt like a half-blind man watching a soundless movie. From the moment Kikyou had locked eyes with him, he felt his soul dissipate, leaving him with nothing but a human being.

            Yet something told him even if he was in the right of mind when she'd kissed him, he wouldn't have resisted. Remembrances of past love from two years ago floated into his mind, causing another painful headache. Kikyou, the epitome of the beauty and happiness of youth, beckoning to him with affectionate intimacy was followed by a horrific image of a raging beastlike woman with mangled hair and claws for fingers.

            Inu Yasha halted and clutched his head, hissing. Never did he want to remember that traitorous monster, that murderer! His heartbeat sped up then slowed as he grabbed a nearby tree for support. Closing his eyes, he released his breath slowly.

            Who could love someone like that, anyway?

            A chill shivered through Kikyou's spine.

            The frequent chirps of birds caressed Kagome's ears as she stirred from a deep sleep. _It smells...nice..._ Her eyelids fluttered open to find her face buried comfortably in Kouga's shirt.

            "Kouga?!?" Her eyes snapped open and she jumped from shock, frightening poor Kouga he almost dropped her.

            "Ka-Kagome, you freaked me out..." Kagome blinked and realized her current position: arms around Kouga's neck and body being held only by Kouga's arms. Princess-style.

            "Aaah!!!" Kagome cringed and squirmed in Kouga's grasp. Paranoia seeped up into her head and she feared desperately Kouga's arms weren't going numb from her weight. (AN: I get paranoid too. I get all freaked out if someone offers to carry me anywhere oO I dunno about you guys, but I'm just strange like that).

            Kouga dropped her gently onto the ground and gazed worriedly at her. "Are you okay? Can you walk by yourself?" Kagome bit her lips and turned away from Kouga's eyes as her cheeks grew warm. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_ She attempted to support herself to no avail and fell haphazardly back into Kouga. _Gaah! Why can't I walk properly??_

            "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me..." she laughed shakily. _I feel like all my energy's been sucked out of me..._

            "Don't worry, Yasha isn't coming back, I told him off really good for you," Kouga tried helplessly. Kagome stiffened.

            "Please...don't talk about that," she whispered through tight jaws.

            "Sorry," he replied hastily.

            Kagome smiled back. "It's okay." Kouga's face developed a rosy color. _When she smiles, I can't breath for a couple seconds_.

            "Kouga..."

            He gave her a curious look.

            "I just want to say thanks...for being there for me."

            He smiled and helped her to his car and drove her home.

            Evening molded into darkness as Kikyou sat in her room, typing away at her computer. With the glow of the screen reflecting an eerie light onto her face, she punched desperately at her keyboard. _Come on, come on...it has to be here somewhere..._ She pressed "enter" and activated the five hundredth search she'd made that day. No results. She pounded the table and growled in frustration, holding her forehead in one hand.

            _There has to be something on whether people can develop split personalities through an emotional trauma..._

            She thought of Inu Yasha's conversation with himself under the tree in the lone grass field. She typed in another search.

            "Aha!" she gasped. She clicked eagerly at the link and devoured its contents. _So it is possible...my dear Inu-kun...you poor thing. Don't worry, Kikyou nee-chan will help you..._

AN: dude, I'm tired. My brain hurts, and this story is sucking. Sucking the creativity from my head. But sucking in the general meaning as well. Paoeihjf,kdnfaliuerfnjkzd. No...more...

REMINDER: once again, ANY suggestions or ideas for this story are DEEPLY DEEPLY appreciated. And needed. Authoress is dead. Her brains have sizzled and liquefied.

I love my reviewers for helping me keep the story going, although I'm not sure that was a very smart idea...;; Oh well. It's my most successful story yet, so w/e. May the mayhem continue!!


	29. Past and Present

            Taptaptaptap. Air rushed into lungs coughing for more oxygen, gasping and licking for it. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap. She scrambled haphazardly up the stairs of an apartment complex and was about to fling herself into the door when she halted. Clasping her throat she tried fruitlessly to slow her shaking breath and composedly but still recklessly knocked on the door. It felt like infinity waiting for him to open the door.

            Several thumps could be heard inside the room. Then a sudden loud click of the door and a black-haired boy appeared and glanced at the girl in front of him then froze.

            "Inu-kun, is it true?" Kikyou whispered desperately, her eyes watering with tears. Moist sweat covered her face and her black hair hung messily around her face as she stared pitifully at Inu Yasha. He blanched.

            "I wasn't sure at first, but then..." she stopped short of her self and her lips quivered helplessly. "Inu, you have...two sides?"

            Inu Yasha blinked. "...Two sides? What are you talking about, Kikyou?"

            "Two sides, two faces, of the same mind, the same soul!"

            He felt like ice had poured through his spine and numbed the back of his head. He staggered slightly from the shock. "You..." he stared at her in disbelief.

            "Oh, Inu-kun," Kikyou's eyes softened and he knelt beside him, resting her arms comfortingly around his shoulders. "It's okay, it's going to be alright from now on. It's just that...I never knew you could...become someone like me..."

            Kikyou gasped and gave a cry as she was flung violently backward. The cement grazed her hands and she hissed from the light sting. Inu Yasha stood up and towered over her as she eyed him with surprise. His face was contorted with emotion.

            "I will NEVER become like you!!" he screamed. "Do you even know what you are?? You're a monster, an incurable MONSTER!! You've always been a monster and you always will be!"

            She flinched and covered her mouth in horror at his menacing expression, but then let her face drop and her muscles relax. A small grin curled at her lips, followed by a chuckle. The chuckle grew louder and Inu Yasha's offensive aura fell into hesitation and confusion.

            "I'm just so happy!" she wheezed laughing, "Overjoyed! Elated! Absolutely delighted!" Her face grew twisted as it convulsed into a vicious expression of hatred. "Now you finally understand the pain!! The pain of not knowing who or what you are!!! This pain so horrible I was driven insane from it!! And although you say I'm a demon, you only scream so loud because you don't want to believe you've become _me_."

            His fingers shot toward her neck and her head clanged against the metal stair rails. Kikyou's gasped from the impact and squirmed under Inu Yasha's incredible grasp, using her own hands to claw at his. He glared at her with a murderous glint in his eyes.

            She managed a shaky grin and looked at him with fearlessness. "Go ahead, kill me. I'm sure your other half is dying to spill my blood."

            He inhaled sharply and abruptly loosened his hold on Kikyou's neck. She slumped unto the ground and coughed, gasping and clutched her sore throat. Inu Yasha's skin grew pale with sweat as he stared at his shuddering hands, then at Kikyou's recovering figure. His body convulsed and he cried out and clutched his head, seething through his teeth. Kikyou eyed him with a sense of foreboding dread.

            "Don't tell me..." she whispered under her breath.

            His hair shimmered under the low yellow-tinted evening light at the front of his door. Kikyou squinted under his looming figure while he squirmed and whimpered, shuffling on the concrete floor. She gasped. In his shadow she could see the length of his hair extend slowly, snaking it self down Inu Yasha's spine like jungle vines. She threw her head up to see a whole mass of sleek ghostly pale, silver mane masking his face. Suddenly, his struggles lessened and his hands loosened their grip. Deathly silence followed as Kikyou waited with baited breath, her heart hammering relentlessly inside her ribs. This was it: his _other_ side.

            A slitted amber eye shot and icy glare through his veil of silver. "I heard you've been wanting to see me..." Kikyou's eyes widened. Inu Yasha threw his head back to reveal an unchanged face, but an expression of pure insanity and evil.

            "Do you like it? It seems to be the latest fad these days to get an alternate personality," he gave a humorous flick to his streaming white hair and laughed at Kikyou's speechlessness. "I mean, you're the one to started it, aren't you? You were always the trend-setter. Always perfect little Kikyou." He lowered his face to level with hers. "Who knew you were really a demon."

            She growled ferociously. "Those days are over! I _choose_ to be this way, I choose this side of me to spite YOU! You were the one who ruined my life, you bastard!" A violent slap streaked across his cheek as blood trickled from the gashes she carved with her claw-like nails. He only grinned back, a crazy shimmer to his gaze.

            "Ha, _I _ruined your life? _I_? Listen, bitch," he gripped her jawbone tightly, "if I had never met you, I would've never become like this." He reluctantly released her.

            "You've lived with it all your life, like some sort of chronic disease, and you shriek about how much you're burdened with it," he shot her a piercing glare. "Have you ever thought what kind of pain it would bring _me_?"

            "How are you _my_ fault?" she shrieked.

            "Because I loved you, idiot!"

            She halted and looked at him with surprised but softened eyes. Icy, rigid eyes stared back.

            "I loved you and that's why I became like this. You lured me into your trap like some sort of sick game. You put on the best act I'd ever seen, but you failed. I _saw_ you for what you really were but by then, I'd already been stung by your poison and this is what has happened to me." He motioned to himself, his hair framing his face in the evening light.

            "I never lured you, I loved you, I loved you so much it destroyed me! When you betrayed me, I lost all my will to even live!"

            He stood unmoved, gazing down at her with an annoyed expression. "This isn't a confession of love, so silence yourself. I don't care whether I loved you or whether you loved me. In fact, I don't love you. I don't even think I like you."

            Kikyou stumbled on her breath and choked. "You can't NOT love me!!" she screamed in rage, "Your white hair is proof that you still love me! You said yourself that your love for me made you like this and I believe that love makes you stay like this!"

            She stopped short of her speech by a strike across her cheek. Holding her stinging face, she looked hurtfully at Inu Yasha's offending palm. "Stop your yelling, I find your voice rather annoying." He returned to his apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving Kikyou, shocked and stricken, underneath the evening light.

=======================================================================

The Past

            I never thought life could turn out so much like a nightmare. I kept on telling myself, it's going to get better, but it just never did. This is how I am now, a victim of trauma-induced split personality disorder.

            I wasn't always like this. I used to be a healthy, happy child with loving parents and caring friends. I lived like this for fifteen years, taking my good fortune for granted. My status in school was admirable: outstanding athletic ability, above average academic record, and a handsome face, everything you really need to soar through high school life. I had my share of teenage love, but I never thought I could fall so hard for anyone until I met _her._

            She was the ideal girl of my dreams. She was like an angel with long cascading dark hair, pale porcelain skin, and full lush lips. Everyone either loved her or envied her, but no one could say she was hated. She excelled in every subject and the teachers constantly extolled her with the highest claims. She was a flawless doll of perfection, and as much as she was beautiful, she was untouchable.

            Needless to say, I really admired her. My friends often liked to gossip about her beauty in our lunchtime conversations. We even choose a table she often walked past on her way to her own lunch table. Somehow, every time she ambled past us, I could feel her gaze clinging to me, but by the time I try to catch her eyes, her attention is already absorbed by her clique of friends. Feeling foolish, I ignored the feeling, even though it tugged at me everyday.

            Then one day, she made her move. I'd been buried in the most recent sports magazine, when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of my friends and feeling rather annoyed, I turned and answered with a rude "what?" only to be so shocked I dropped my magazine.

            There she was, her rosy lips smiling down at me like a heavenly blessing, her hair flowing down from her face into two characteristic locks of black. I was speechless and humiliated, but she only laughed it off, inviting me to join her at her lunch table. My friends whispered noisily in the background and began to cheer violently for me, shoving me out of my seat. She took hold of my hand and gently led me away from my clan of primate-like band of comrades.

            My chest heated at her touch and I followed her like a docile puppy until I noticed we had just walked by her lunch table.

            "Ki-Kikyou...your table is—," I stuttered.

            She turned abruptly and quieted me with a single touch of her finger upon my lips, grinning mischievously result in a violent flush of crimson to my cheeks. We walked outside through a mileage of busy high school students and I could feel some of their gazes glued to my back as Kikyou led me to the grassy courtyard and sat down under the gentle shade of a tree. She patted the earth next to her and I settled down as well.

            I was still speechless from her beauty. She looked more heavenly the more I stared. And although I felt like a fool, with my heart beating in my throat, staring was all I could do.

            "Inu Yasha-kun, the more I look at your face the more I like you," she smiled at me. "Ever since the first day I saw you, I liked you. Your face, it's so delicate...like the sunlight..." Her hand brushed my cheek, each individual stroke of her finger sending lightening shocks to my heart. I gasped, tongue-tied.

            "So I tried to catch your attention by reaching for the highest rank I could in school, so I could be on your level...then maybe then you could love me."

            "Do you love me?"

            Her face drew closer to mine, her eyes fluttering and my heart fretting, as I melted into her lips and into the mess that would send my life swerving into disaster.

            Our relationship went smoothly from then on. It was like some sort of ethereal dream; I felt I was treading on clouds rather than ground. Kikyou had completely swept me away so smoothly and gracefully I didn't even have time to think.

            There _were_ quirks to our seemingly perfect bond, make no mistake. Looking back on it, I realize I was a blind fool for not seeing, but Kikyou was a strange girl. Every month or so, she would become severely sick and unable to attend school. It was said to be an extremely contagious and her friends were forbidden by Kikyou's family to visit her during those few days. However, it'd become like an accepted tradition and no one paid much attention to it; and consequently, I didn't either.

            But one psuedo-ordinary day, I requested to study together at her house. It was a regular routine, since her mind far surpassed any academic subject that I didn't. I was running slightly late and so I drove a bit recklessly, all the while pondering valid excuses for my tardiness. When I reached her house, I hesitated; the house was pitch black save for a meager lamp in the living room. I ignored the small idiosyncrasy and gathered my things, heading for the front door.

            The sound of shattering glass echoed within.

            Now thoroughly alarmed, I refrained from pressing the doorbell. Another sound rumbled inside Kikyou's home, seeming like several dinnerware objects pummeling to the ground. My mind reacted violently. Was Kikyou's being robbed? Beaten? ...Killed?

            A screamed pierced the air.

            I leapt to the window with the single lamplight and was prepared to punch through the glass when I froze. A girl was sprawled on the ground, overtaken by fear, cuts and bruises scattered upon her body. The floor was strewn with broken drinking glasses and shattered ceramic plates and bowls. Household decorations (vases, photographs, figurines) lay in pieces like the aftermath of a massacre. A figure loomed over the frightened girl with a dismembered wooden chair in hand. Raven black hair hung unkempt over the pale of the attacker's skin.

            I recognized the girl on the floor as Kikyou's little sister immediately. I didn't really know the kid very well, but I'd seen her scampering about the house once or twice during my visits. Even though I clearly saw the life threatening situation she was caught in, I did not move. Something about that figure terrified me, chilling me to the bone, paralyzing my legs, and strangling my breath.

            It is then the figure lifted the wooden chair with a heave and threw it mercilessly upon the shrieking girl silencing her in an instant. I cried out in horror against my own will. I remember this second in time so well it scares me. I felt I could hear nothing but the sporadic beating of my heart pulsing in my brain, as the adrenaline taking over my entire body.  In that moment, I felt time slow down as the figure turned its head, the black veil of hair parting to the sides, the pale skin peering through the strands to reveal a horrible monster within.

            It was Kikyou.

            Still in the slow motion of my memory she stopped and looked at me for not more than a split second. Then her mouth curled in a terrifying grin and she took the blood dipped wooden chair and swung at the only lamplight in the house, sending it straight into the window I was spying from. I threw my hands up in defense as the glass shattered and the lamp projectile pummeled me to the earth. Glass daggers lodged themselves into my arms and legs; I ignored them and threw off the broken lamp. I breathed heavily and looked up to find Kikyou grinning and staring down at me from the window.

            "Oh, Inu-kun...Do you still love me?"

            I scrambled to my feet and ran. Her cackles erupted behind me, sending fear down my spine, forcing me to run faster. The sound of her corrupted laughing still haunts me in my sleep, grasping my heart and squeezing my soul.

            News traveled quickly afterwards. Kikyou's sister, Kaede, was sent to the hospital in an ambulance with several broken ribs, minor cuts and bruises, and a possibility for a concussion. Kikyou was apparently with her parents grieving and refused to face live television interview. Kikyou withdrew from school and last heard moving away to finish high school elsewhere. Before she left, she visited the school one last time and bid everyone farewell. Not knowing she was at school, she caught me by surprise. The moment I saw her, I fled. She called after me desperately, but I didn't listen. Later, I'd find out that she was screaming, the words "sorry" over and over again, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't as if I would have reacted any differently. I ran to the men's bathroom and threw up. Sweat drenched and overcome with traumatic fear, I skipped the rest of my classes and went home.

            Never could I forget her horrific demonically grinning face that night.

            Never.

================================================================

AN: AHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I have finished. Well, the chapter I mean. The story is far from over. onlookers gasp and scream and terror "THERE'S MORE??"

Kikyou: Muahahahaaa, being evil is kickass.

Inu Yasha: ...

Kagome: ...

Kikyou: ::busts out a bazooka blows up everything::

Everything: xX

Kikyou: I love bazookas.


	30. Nightly Spirits

Fanfiction is officially GAY.

-pause-

-is murdered by fanfic staff members-

This chapter was supposed to be out a couple WEEKS ago. I went ON , UPLOADED the chapter, and ADDED it to the story, and guess what happens? NOTHING! I come back here and look and lo and behold! NOTHING HAPPENED. No new chapter, nothing. Stupid -gets murdered again-

Well, here it is. Feel free to not flame me...because well, even I will admit in truth (not some inward longing for others' sympathy as most people do) that this chapter is rather sucky. If I have the time, I may revise the entire thing. For now, you as the fanfictioner and reviewer of my story will have to make do with this one.

ALTHOUGH, if you'd like to speed up the updating process, suggestions are highly recommended. I had some really nice suggestions for chapter 29 that sparked a frenzy and inspirational writing, so if you have a suggestion, tell me. Even if it's burning Kikyou. Slowly. Hah.

Actually, no, don't. Everyone on fanfiction knows that everyone else hates Kikyou so it's just redundant to go around telling people how you dream of stabbing her or whatnot. And for those of you who support Kikyou, uh.....good luck to you! I'll bring you flowers to your funeral.

On with the "story"!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew, sending chills through the ghostlike trees. It was night; a lonely night where not a sound was heard except for the shiver of leaves and the scurrying of rodents on their nocturnal search for food. The moon cast its lovely shimmer upon the haunted earth, watching vigilantly while it slept with a maternal air. Loose papers and autumn leaves danced across the driveways and streets of the silent neighborhood. The perfect night for spirits.

With unblinking eyes, Kagome stared at the moon through the obscurity of her window shades, listening vaguely to the regular rise and fall of her breath. It was 1:00 am and still sleep wouldn't bless her.

She pulled herself to a sitting position with a groan of effort and exhaled and peered out further through her window upon her starkly lit backyard. It consisted of a small land of grass, a few shrubs, and a meager pool from which she could see a reflection of the moon. Her heavy eyes scanned the scene slowly, resting on a small mound of dirt placed next to a fig tree. To any other person, it would seem nothing out of the ordinary, simply an irregularity in the ground. Kagome rested her head on her fore arms and stared at it, a dreaded urgency in her chest relieving her body of fatigue.

Kagome swiftly threw her bed covers aside and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, using her toes to search for her slippers. Groping about in the dimness of the house, she made her way down the stairs, keeping a mental note of the particularly squeaky steps. Within moments, Kagome found herself standing outside, shivering a bit from the cold, and giving wary glances at the mound of dirt hidden under the shadow of the fig tree.

Taking slow and rhythmic steps upon the grass, the coldness of the blades keeping a sense of alert in her mind, Kagome breathed steadily. Blood pounded in her head, a sign that her heart beat was erratic from anxiety. She gulped, but her feet were resolute in their intent to take her to her destination. She complied, her left foot coming forth, shifting her weight, and her right foot following suit.

Kagome kneeled down, her eyes drifting about the damp dirt. She could see every rounded pebble and grain of sand surrounding the patch of land. She stretched her fingers forward slowly and shakily toward a flat, ovular stone and stroked the smooth surface. There was an unusually gritty texture to the stone that could never have occurred by nature. Kagome lifted the rock and brought it under the moonlight and squinted. The grits were in actuality, thin grooves carved by a sharp utensil, forming something to the effect of recognizable letters.

_Hojo Higurashi_

_ 1987-1999_

Kagome's hand convulsed and the pebble fell with a "thunk" back to the ground. She fell backwards, her eyes wide and her chest heaving with shallow breaths. Hojo...Hojo...that name... She clapped her hands over her ears, trying to silence an invisible voice soundtrack inside her head. There were desperate screams...cries...sobs...

Kagome tore at her hair in agitation, trying to rip away the fear that was welling up in her and overflowing the limits of her mind. A twig snapped loudly, sending a adrenaline jolt through Kagome's body; her head swung about as she felt her heart quicken with every beat. It did not occur to her that the wind was blowing wildly and could've been the cause of the fallen branch. She glanced around with her terror-stricken eyes one last time, then scrambled to her feet, leaving one of her slippers on the lawn, thundered up the stairs and leapt onto her bed.

She shivered uncontrollably from within the blankets and hugged herself tightly, blood pounding deafeningly in her ears.

_The sun embraced the earth with its warmth on the cheerful summer day; the wind was scarce, the sound of wildlife abundant, and the scent of nature soothing. She sat crouched over a mound of sand, a plastic shovel in one hand and a bucket in the other. Another child sat next to her, a small boy of the same age, wearing a grim look of concentration on his face as he thrusted his digging utensil into the ground and scooped it into a round bucket. She stared in bewilderment._

_ "What are you making?" she asked out of curiosity._

_ "I'm making a sand castle!" grinned the boy. The girl frowned slightly at his rather cliché reply._

_ "But everyone makes sand castles."_

_ The boy gave her a mischievous look, a twinkle glimmering in his large chocolate-brown eyes. "But this sand castle's different." He rummaged excitedly through his pockets with his mud-covered hands. "See?" he cried, displaying his handful of a small array of small plastic figurines, "these guys will live in it." He smiled smugly staring anxiously for an impressed look from the girl as he stuffed his possessions back into his overalls._

_ She stared blankly. "But why would you want to do that?"_

_ "So they can live together as a family in their big house and happily ever after," he said, smiling. His eyes trailed away from hers as he gazed silently back as his unfinished castle of sand._

_ "Are you going to live in the big house too? And live happily ever after?" questioned the girl, snapping the poor boy out of his melancholy ponderings._

_ "Me?" he repeated incredulously. "How can I live in a sand castle?"_

_ "If your friends can live in it, why can't you?"_

_ The boy searched for a response to her suggestion and found none; he released a sigh in defeat and grinned back at her. "Well, if I'm going to live in the castle, you have to come with me."_

_ "Okay!" She cried in childish agreement, helping the chocolate-eyed boy scoop more dirt into his plastic bucket. Giggling and laughing in unison, they resumed their mission; an innocent project to built the perfect home to live happily ever after in._

Kagome stared apathetically into nothingness, letting the dream fade away from her consciousness. Her heartbeat had returned to normal a long time ago and she now lay on her side, her muscles lax and her body caught in an immovable torpor. 'That girl was me huh...' Kagome thought tiredly to herself as she yawned, her eyes threatening to fall. "And that boy...that was Hojo.......I wonder where this dream came from...."—she yawned again—"I don't understand..."

The last thing she saw before she fell into slumber was the color of deep crimson; the tint of blood.

(AN: Ooo, that sounded evil. Hehe.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next morning with an excruciating pain in her head, so unbearable that she couldn't pull herself out of bed and was only able to lie there and groan. After maternal investigation, it was discovered that she had a fever. Her mother hurriedly called Kagome's absence into the school with the excuse of a serious illness and tended to her for as long as she could until she was pressed for work. Bidding a swift goodbye to Kagome, she hastily drove off. Her daughter was left alone and very uncomfortable.

Kagome adjusted the damp cloth on her forehead, trying to make it colder and reached out searching for a bottle of a water to quench her dry lips. What a wonderful way to greet the new day other than being tagged by the wicked common cold. She coughed, her mind trailing the root for her sickness to her nocturnal excursion last night. She pulled the cool cloth over her eyes as her jaw tightened slightly. Perhaps the incident with Inu Yasha had had some sort of traumatic mental impact on her and induced troubling images as a result. With the simple mention of Yasha her mind went into a flurry of eventful flashback, sending Kagome under the covers with her hands clutching at her chest as she cursed. What was this pain? It was so intense...like the motion of someone ripping her lungs from her body it was so deep that she couldn't breathe. With her hands still clawing at her breast, Kagome's breaths slowly descended to more comfortable levels; with each breath, Kagome forgot one more thing about Inu Yasha. By the time she was asleep again, she had forgotten all that he had done to her and slept in peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Hey, life is just damn peachy. I go to high school for the first time and I'm like, "Okay, high school sucks...nothing really new from Jr. high..." and then WHAM, here comes this guy named Inu Yasha who is the embodiment of the clichéd knight in shining armor. He saved me from Jake and from then on, I've fallen for him. Except for that fact that I think there's two of him. Except that doesn't really make sense. Except that I have no idea what I'm talking about.

Well see, I saw him outside fighting with Jake and he punched and kicked like some sort of demon monster. I swear, no human could have torn those guys up so fast. But there was something so STRANGE about him...well, I'm not even sure it was him, the dude had SILVER hair for crissake. I know this isn't really something to base this assumption on, but somehow I knew that it was Inu Yasha. Maybe it was the vibes I was getting but silver hair or no, my heart told me it had to be him. So he walked up to me and broke me, inside and out. I've never really been stabbed by simple words before, but these words ripped through me like a knife, leaving me to bleed my emotions on the ground.

I tried to ditch the rest of school, but this other strange boy intercepted me and tended to my pathetic self. His name is Hojo...he freaked me out; he kept saying stuff like I "should remember" him and things like that. The strange thing is, ever since I've met him, strange images pop up in my mind and these images terrify me. I've gotta stay away from Hojo...

Then I was saved again, except by a boy named "Kouga". He's such a nice person, always being so kind to me and protecting me. He's the first real friend I've made ever since I started going to the high school.

I don't know Diary, but I think I'm being haunted by this scary girl; she's like a ghost, pale, thin, and wispy. But it seems she only wants to haunt Inu Yasha, I just happen to be in her path I suppose. Every time I see her, there's a sinister glint to her eyes, kind of like the eyes of a predator as it smiles on its prey. I'm not sure what she wants from Yasha but I don't want to know. I'm not the type of person to hate or even dislike someone without a valid and justifiable reason, but in this case, there's something inside of me that despises her. The minute I lay eyes on her, that something twists in my heart and I have to make an effort not to outwardly grimace.

She incurs a sort of inferior feeling within me, like I'm only a rather bulky wall she has to break through, nothing more and nothing less. Her eyes are set solely on Inu. For some reason, the fact that she's chasing after Inu Yasha in the first place aggravates me. These aggravations are strong but every time they surface I scold myself and swallow them back down. Who am I to like a guy like that? Who slashed me with his words, who shattered my soul so deeply? Who am I to worry about whether Kikyou claims him or not?

Indeed...who am I to house ANY sort of affection for him when he himself has chosen Kikyou. I feel utterly defeated. Kikyou has plunged into my life and has just as quickly pulled herself out with the exception of pulling Inu Yasha with her. At first, I could not fill the hole that his smile had taken and I'd tried in vain to get it back. Now there is nothing; no hope, no dream, not even the slightest CHANCE that Kikyou would release him. He's lost to her and I have no right to take him away.

I wonder if it's right to love someone so much when they've hurt you just as much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a chill in the night that Kagome had contracted her cold that also iced the bones of Hojo, summoning a smile to his face and feeding energy to his latent body. He stepped outside to breathe in the fresh night air, letting the breeze sift through his outstretch arms and fingers. An unimaginable joy rose inside his chest, erupting in a crazed laugh, the sound of his ecstasy ringing through the stillness of the evening; and with a lopsided grin plastered upon his boyish face, he uttered:

"And the dead may come alive!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: uh, yeah, your authoress is officially dead now. I had some inspiration going with the first part of the chapter... then it died.... and died some more... and tried to revive itself but failed. Yeah. Sorry to be...a disappointment to the fans of this story.../ I'm trying to repair the damage that I did to it through earlier chapters by spending more thought and time on it, but it seems that it's going to be a slow and painful process. Kudos to those who still read my stories, I lurv you allll.

Silentchill13: uhhh...am I being complimented or flamed? oO

AnimeInuYashaFan: OO yes, it's a InuKag...it's just gonna take some time to fix up everything into a happy ending. . for now, Kouga's there to make Inu jealous. That is if my stupid idea of coming up with a split personality Inu doesn't backfire on me

Vampyremistress99: written what? Well, whatever I wrote that I seemed to have written before, I wrote it again so whatever. Er, yeah.

Anna aka strange: thankies )

Hanyougohan: I love you. You are awesome and cool. thumbs up nuff said.

Uhhhhh......I'm tired. No more special thanks. Plus, I think I ran out of people to thank anyways...everyone ran away ;;

Inuyasha: cuz you suck ass, that's why.

Kagome: Aww, Inuyasha, it's not nice to be so blunt to people. Sometimes they just can't handle it.

Me: WHAT?? Kagome!! How could you...does this mean that you think my work sucks too???

Kagome: Don't put me on the spotlight like that, it's rude.

Me: cries

Sango: I guess it's a four man show isn't it? (talking about story) You've got Kagome, Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga. Oh wait, there's Kikyou too huh (but no one cares about Kikyou ). But that means that Kagome gets three admirers and Inu-chan gets only two. HMMM.....

Inuyasha: WHAT??? Are you serious?? That wench. Well, if I kill off Kouga, everything'll be balanced...crack knuckles ::sinister grin::

Kagome: Just admit, Inuyasha. I'm so way hotter than you are. hair flick

Inuyasha: No way in hell. You're the closest thing to the birth mistake between an obese monkey and a deformed cow.

Miroku: WHOOOA there, that's harsh OO

Kagome:

Sango: don't explode, don't explode...

Kagome:

Sango: Oh lord, please don't explode and kill us all...

Kagome: SITSIITISITISIISITSITIITSTITSTSISTSSTSTISTSITSISTSISSISITISITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSISTITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSISITSITSITSITSITSITSTISITTISITSTISTISTISSITSTISTISITSTISTISTISTISTISTISTISTISISTSTIISTTIS!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: (in a random side note) whoa, it looks like she just screamed "tits" like a thousand times!

Sango: (on another side note) whacks monk over the head

Shippou: walks over and pokes Inuyasha, who is currently a sizzling pile of haori Inuyasha...did you just DIE?

Inuyasha: sizzle

Shippou: WHOA, Inuyasha just DIED!! That's so cool!!

Everyone: oO Wth??

Me: My brain probably looks like Inuyasha right now. Imma gonna take a break...xX

You know what? Those Chinese Olympic divers are friggin cute. If one of them walked into my high school, they'd most likely get raped XD. MUAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA


End file.
